Hell on Earth, Book 3: Trinity
by timan
Summary: Four years ago Rebecca Summers dissapeared and The gang's tried to move on. but an ancient prophecy sees wayward slayer returning with a new mission and a new title . . . The Divine One
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Just phased outside our reality there is a monastery. Called the monastery of the emerald light it had the sacred and important task of holding and protecting a mystical device only known as 'the key'. During the events 2001 involving the hell god Glorificus the key was transported and transformed for its safety. It was sent to the small town of Sunnydale to a woman named Buffy Summers. She, and everybody around her, were informed that this was for the keys protection none of them had any idea that there was a great purpose at work._

_The key had a greater calling . . ._

_Deep within the monastery of the emerald light there is a chamber. This chamber holds only one thing a simple scroll. Written centuries it tells of a Warrior, a woman, a child of destiny who will have the ability to destroy the greatest threat on this planet . . ._

_The Trinity . . ._

_This prophecy had a name. In the original Latin it reads 'oraculum divinus'_

_The Prophecy of the Divine_

_It reads:_

'_Created by darkness,_

_Chosen by light,_

_Born of the three,_

_She alone will have the strength and the skill to defeat the Trinity,_

_And restore order where there is chaos._

_She will be called after the stars fall,_

_And be blood family of the slayer who defied destiny_

_She will be the one to save us all'_

_But the trinity is not so easily bested. They have eyes and ears everywhere . . ._

_And they are wait for their creation to arrive._


	2. Four Camps

Chapter 1: Four Camps

"Where to pal?" the taxi driver asked in a lazy fashion

"Just get me to the train station." Judson said in a hurried tone.

The taxi driver looked at Judson Fox curiously in his rear-view mirror.

"Any particular one?"

"Whichever is the closest."

"Alright."

The taxi pilled away from the curb and entered in to the traffic.

"So you goin' on vacation or something?" The taxi driver asked

"Huh?"

"I noticed all the bags."

"Oh . . . right. Things are getting a little heated at work."

"Boss' got a fiery temper huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Going anywhere special?"

"As far away from this city as possible."

"I'm right with you there pal! I got this nut yesterday kept telling me crap about him seeing a big hole in the sky a few years ago. If you ask me this whole town has gone Whacko."

The taxi pulled up outside the station entrance. Judson pilled out as fast as he could. The taxi driver stopped the meter.

"Alright that'll be $12.50"

Judson reached into his pocket and pulled out a large wad of money. He threw at the driver and ran down into station. The taxi driver counted the money.

"Hey!" he called out to the fleeing man, "This is $200 don't you want your change?"

Judson made his way through the turnstile just as the train pulled up. He flew onto it and sat down in the nearest seat. Watching it pull out from the station he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Across from him a Woman, reading a newspaper, lowers it to look at Judson. She smiles warmly at him as she folds up the paper and places it neatly next to her.

"Hello Judson." She said calmly

Judson nearly jumped out of his Skin. He looked over at the woman in fear.

"Pearl?" he said in Shock

She folded her arms and shook his head. Pearl Newton was an athletic, tall woman. She brushed back her straight strawberry blond hair away from her green eyes. Her thin lips twisted up into the kind of smile that makes you wonder what she is up to.

"Judson, Judson, Judson. You really think you could run from us?" Pearl replied

"No," Judson remarked, "but you never know unless you try."

"Is this about me taking your job?"

"Actually it's more about the beheading and burring at the stake that had me concerned."

"To be fair Judson you did fail to end the world in two different timelines. I think the senior partners have every right to be mad at you."

"Then let me go what harm can I do now?"

Pearl thought about this. She nodded to her self.

"You know what your absolutely right what harm could you do to us now?"

From her brief case she pulled put a legal form and handed it to him. She gave him a pen from her pocket. Judson read over the form. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked suspiciously at Pearl.

"You don't actually expect me to sign this do you?" he asked

"Judson," Pearl replied in surprise, "You're acting like you have a choice."

The pen Judson was holding suddenly started to quiver. It dragged his hand down onto the paper and signed his name. Judson looked frantically down at the page as Pearl smiled happily.

"Judson Fox. You're fired."

A small ring of fire ignited beneath Judson's feet. The flames travelled up his legs and across his torso until he was completely engulfed in flame. Pearl shielded her eyes as he exploded. Dusting herself off she stood up and moved to the carriage doors. Pearl pulled the emergence break handle and the double doors slid open. Walking confidently she moved out of the train carriage and into the lobby of Wolfram and Heart Los Angeles. Waiting patiently for her near the elevators was Jonas Pena, her immediate supervisor. He looked at her sternly as she stepped out.

"Judson?" he asked

"Taken care of sir," she replied confidently, "after all theses years I was surprised that he thought he could actually leave the office."

"Very good Wolfram and Heart doesn't tolerate that kind of failure. We need to keep our mind clear for the upcoming project."

"Have the senior partners given any details on what the project is?"

"It's not 'what' it's a who."

"Who?"

"Yes. The senior partners are very interested in recruiting a special young lady."

"Any idea who this person is?"

"The details are still in the planing stage. Hopefully the partners will give me a name by the end of the week."

"I'll make sure I'm ready sir."

"Good. Take her under your wing from what I understand she's going to need a little coaxing to come out."

"I don't get what your saying Will," Buffy asked, "your telling me that there's something wrong with the slayer power?"

"I'm not one hundred percent yet. All I know is that no slayer was called after Faith died and the gap between the Generation S slayers dieing and the new ones being called is getting longer." Goddess Willow replied

Buffy rubbed her head stressfully. It had been two years since she decided to shift the training camp from Rome to L.A., which had not been an easy task. There had been many logistical nightmares between finding a place to put the recently activated to constant miscommunications between her and the council building in England. One of the hardest decisions she had to make is whether or not to rebuild Club Hellmouth after the tragedy caused by the hell dimension uber-slayer. In the end it was decided that the slayers needed a place to relax after patrolling so instead of rebuilding it they replaced it with a new club named 'Gen S'. Buffy decided to use one of the back rooms as her office, which is where she is meeting Willow now

"Are you absolutely sure that no slayer was called." Buffy asked insistently

"126 slayers died in Club Hellmouth 125 were called afterwards. I can tell which slayer is connected to which recently died slayer pretty well."

"So what does this mean?"

"We still don't know the full effects of the scythe ritual I performed back in Sunnydale. This might just be a side effect or maybe the power of the slayer wasn't meant to be stretched out this far."

Buffy ran her hands through her hair. This wasn't a great time to tell her this news.

"Alright I'll get onto Giles in England and have him do some research. See what you can do from this end."

"Got ya chief," Goddess Willow replied saluting, "I'll be training witches most of tomorrow but I'll make sure I can squeeze it in."

Buffy nodded. She looked over her desk and her eyes inevitably fell on the framed picture of Rebecca. She frowned sadly as she stroked the picture lightly with her finger. Goddess Willow didn't need to look at what Buffy was looking at she already knew.

"So are you planing on coming?" She asked softly

"I don't know Will it feels like I've just given up."

"You haven't given up Buffy," Goddess Willow replied as cheerfully as she could, "you've just been busy with the new slayers and other stuff."

"It's been four years Willow. I know all of us want to hope but there has been no sign of her at all."

Goddess Willow sighed. She joined buffy in looking at the photo of Rebecca.

" 'She is the one to save us all.' " Willow said quietly

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it something that monk in the magic shop told me."

She walked silently through the graveyard. Her pace was casual and unhurried. As she passed by a grave she failed to notice the ground slowly moving. A hand pushed its way through the soft earth and grip hard to what ever it could find. This was accompanying by the other until the head of a twenty-something male pulled himself out of the ground. The girl stopped. The male stood and looked around. He saw the girl and smiled. His face morphed and he walked up slowly baring his teeth. Just before he stuck another girl knocked him down from the side. The first girl rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What the hell Nighthawk!" Shona yelled

"You were taking to long." Nighthawk replied as she pounded on the vampires face.

"Girl! I aint through this every time with you?"

Nighthawk punched the Vampire across the jaw then kicked out its legs. Just before the vamp could climb back onto its feet Nighthawk drew her stake and stabbed it through the heart. She bounced up happily and beamed at Shona. Shona Glared at her in return.

"We so need to have a talk when we get back." Shona snapped

"I'm confused." Roxy asked

The two senior slayers turned to face their other team members Roxy Morgan and Vicki Tanner. Roxy was a slayer recently flown from England she was a mid size girl with raven back hair usually tied into two pigtails her look was a hybrid of Punk and Goth. Vivki was an extremely bright attentive girl who could absorb information like a sponge. Unlike Roxy her dress style was a little more conservative and 'girl next doorish'. Both Roxy and Vicky are roughly the same age, around the 16-year-old mark.

Roxy looked at Shona and Nighthawk inquisitively.

"So one of you acts like bait while the other does all the fightin'?" Roxy continued

"I think it's a lot more tactical. They were obviously using some kind of diversionary tactic to distract the vampire."

"No," Shona said angrily, "What you saw is called Nighthawk being an ass."

"Hey," Nighthawk yelled back, "I was, like, doing all the work here!"

Shona was about to reply when she noticed three men approaching. She motioned the slayer to get ready.

"Well, Well, Well," one of the men said happily, "looks like we got more of them slayers."

"Good I was getting' hungry." Another said

"Dibs on the black one." The third replied

As they morphed their faces Shona picked up a crossbow from the ground and aimed. She fired a bolt directly into the chest of the center vamp. The vampire looked down annoyed. He pulled out the crossbow bolt and the wound heals instantly.

"Hey! This is my favourite shirt." He said

"No it's not I thought the red one was." Another vamp replied

"I know I always wanted to say that."

"Invulnerables!" Shona yelled.

There was no response. Shona looks around annoyed.

"Where the hell's Glenda?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Glenda said in an annoyed tone as she dragged herself from laying on one of the graves.

After the incident with Los Angeles merging with the hell dimension all slayer teams now include a witch. This is to deal with any invulnerable vamps that crossed. These witches train under Goddess Willow to master the Amarra invulnerability counter-spell. Glenda Taylor was one of Goddess Willows most gifted students unfortunately her attitude didn't match her skill.

Glenda trudged in front of the four slayers. She lazily looked at the three vampires and waved her hands in a half-assed manner. The vamps glow for a moment then the glowing dissipated.

"Call me when you have a real challenge." Glenda said as she went back to her lying down.

"I am gonna have to give that girl a whoopin' one of these days." Shona grumbled to her self as she reloaded her crossbow.

She shot the middle vampire again. This time he turned to dust. The other two looked at each other then turned and bolted.

"Much better." Nighthawk commented

The Angel Investigation team walked tiredly into The Hyperion Hotel. Angel placed his battleaxe on the counter while Alex Whitfield tried to scrape demon entrails off his top.

"Man. I can not get used to this demon gunk." He said pulled what looked like and intestine off his shoulder.

"It's not that bad," Conner said, "There was this snake type demon who tried to eat my by vomiting on me first."

"Trying to eat here man!" Gunn yelled from the corner.

Conner looked over to him apologetically.

"Now you know why I like being behind the microscope." Alex commented

"We did alright," Angel said seriously, "We still have to take out another two nests tomorrow."

"Yes captain grumpy." Conner joked putting his sword away.

Angel shot him a look.

"I'll be upstairs if anybody needs me." He said as he stormed out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Conner asked

Gunn looked up from his case notes.

"You do know what date it is?"

Conner ran the date through his mind.

"Oh, right." Conner replied.

Alex frowned. He leaned against the counter sadly as he remembered the date as well.

The front door open and Shona and Nighthawk entered.

"Hey Alex." Nighthawk called out to her brother

Alex waved. Nighthawk moved in to hug him but stopped after realising that he was covered in slime.

"What the heck happed to you?" she asked

"Yotha demon decided to use me for some impressionist art." Alex replied.

"Eww. I am so not gonna talk to you like that!"

Alex trudged upstairs stickily.

"Is the big man ready?" Shona asked, "everybody's expecting us in an hour."

"Upstairs," Conner mentioned, "I have to warn you he's in a mood."

Angel sat quietly on his bed. He looked down at the small teddy bear solemnly. This is the ritual he went through every year for the past four years. The sound of someone knocking on his door broke his trance.

"Yeah." He called out.

Shona opened the door slowly.

"Just me." She replied

Angel stood up and straightened his jacket.

"Shona . . . am I late?"

Shona walked.

"Nah. We got time," she replied, "how you going?"

"Same old, same old."

Shona noticed the teddy bear sitting on Angel's bed.

"Does Alex know you have that?"

Angel looked back at the toy. He picked it up awkwardly.

"This? No . . . Buffy found and thought I'd like it."

Shona looked at Angel confused.

"Not to play with," Angel continued anxiously, "it's a reminder."

"Don't think you need one man," Shona replied in a caring tone, "Rebecca was pretty unforgettable."

Shona took the teddy bear from Angel and had a closer look.

"Oh my god," she said in surprise, "do you know who this is?"

"Should I?" Angel asked awkward

"This is Mr Stuffy he was Rebecca's first."

Shona gave the Bear back to Angel. He turned it over in his hand carefully.

"Man the stories that girl would tell me about this bear . . . " Shona continued

she stopped herself as the emotion slowly too much for her. Sensing this Angel walked over and gave her a hug. Shona was never one to let her guard down but Rebecca was always a soft spot.

"I we better be going." Angel said softly.

The mood was a quiet one at Gen S. although the sign on the door read 'closed for a private function' all the slayers in the region knew what it was about. this has been and annual tradition since buffy informed them about Rebecca's disappearance and had happened on the same day each year.

Rebecca's birthday

They all sat around the lage table set in the middle of the room. They organised food for the occasion but nobody really ate. Rebecca's going missing hit them all in personal ways.

Angel sat and contemplated how may mistakes he had made with her. Buffy Remembered her with dawn and how happy dawn looked. Nighthawk remembered how much she helped her and supported her when the calling got too much for her. Shona remembered how confident a leader she was. Goddess Willow remembers the fun sixteen year old who liked to spend time with her. As for Alex he never had a specific thought. He just liked to run the time he spent with her through his mind. At the end of the table sat a simple photo of Rebecca surrounded by candles.

"Giles sends his love." Willow said after a long silence, "He wished he could be here but there was in incident in London that he had to look into."

The group nodded. Nighthawk leaned her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I remember the stories she used to tell me," Alex said softly, "I think my favourite was her senior prom. The dance was invaded by slug demons and she got so paranoid about ruining her dress that she took it off and fought them in her underwear."

Shona laughed.

"The time that gets me was when Beck was givin' me and Nighthawk this whole speech about stayin' alert just before she fell into that open grave." She said

"I still remember the day Dawn told me," Buffy said, "I never saw her as happy as that day."

Goddess Willow brushed the white hair away from her eyes and looked at them.

"We're going find her guys." She said

"you keep saying that every year Will." Angel comments

"This year I mean it guys," she replied hopefully, "I have most of the coven searching the astral plane if there's anything . . ."

Goddess Willow stopped herself. She tried to remain up beat but the response from the group was pretty clear.

Buffy and Goddess Willow walked through the terminal of Los Angeles airport. Being stronger the Goddess Willow she decided to help by carrying her luggage. It had bugged her that the group wasn't more supportive of Goddess Willows efforts to find Rebecca and felt bad for her.

"I don't think I've ever thanked you properly Will." Buffy said as she checked Goddess Willows luggage at the desk

"That's okay Buff," Goddess Willow replied, "If I knew you liked to carry suitcases so much I would have brought more."

"No I mean about finding Rebecca."

"I know. I just want to help," Goddess Willow replied placing a caring hand on Buffys shoulder, "I know you probably don't believe me but she is out there somewhere we jus have to . . ."

Goddess Willows eyes open wide. She looks around the room cautiously. Suddenly she is knocked off her feet.

"Will?" Buffy asked as she moved to her side.

Willow sits up stunned. She looked at the slayer in shock

"What is it?" Buffy continued

"Something very powerful has just entered Los Angeles." Willow replied in shock


	3. The Divine One

Chapter 2: The divine one

The waves lapped softly against the shore as the sun beat down warmly. Becky sat peacefully as she watched the world go by. She dusted some sand of her hospital gown as Rebecca watched.

"How did you do it?" Rebecca asked curiously, "I mean, I was only in that place for a week and I could barely cope."

"That was the first thing I had to stop," Becky replied, "I had to push it all down inside. Running the colony was the highest priority."

"So no time for family for friends?"

"No. Evil Becky had one point it was either kill or be killed. Angelus never let me relax so I had to make sure no one else did."

Rebecca thought about this.

"Wow no wonder everybody looked so terrified."

"So was I," Becky admitted with a heavy sigh, "Every single day. I'm sixteen years old I shouldn't be running anything. I should've been hanging out with friends and getting grounded for staying out past curfew. No fighting for my life against an enemy that can't be killed."

Rebecca slid over and put her arm around Becky.

"It's over now alright? Angelus is dead and the colonists are going to be safe. You don't have to keep flinging anymore."

Becky smiled at her.

"Thanks for the idea Rebecca but we still don't know what we're supposed to do as the divine one. It's not like were going to be baking cookies."

"I'm sure we'll find out," Rebecca replied, "Brother Gabriel said he will tell us when the moments right."

Both women looked up as a faint sound filled the air. Once again Becky sighed.

"Guess we have to wake up now." she said

"I guess so."

Rebecca stood up and dusted her self off. She stared to make her way back down the beach.

"Hey!" Becky called out after her

Rebecca turned and looked back.

"Yeah?" she replied

"Thanks. It felt good to just sit and talk."

Rebecca smiled warmly.

"You're welcome."

Rebecca's eyes opened quickly. She blinked a couple of times as the world slowly came back into view. Like all rooms in the monastery it was simply furnished with the necessities. She had a simple bed with a nightstand. She wasn't exactly sure how long she had been meditating for but if felt like a while. The knocking on her door pulled her back into focus. Rebecca stood up from the floor and dusted off her white tunic.

"Yes?" she asked to the doorway

The door opened carefully and a monk entered. As soon as he saw her he bowed slightly.

"Forgive the intrusion Divine One," he said softly.

"It's okay Brother Jacob what's up?"

"Brother Gabriel has called for you."

Brother Jacob lead Rebecca through the length of the monastery. Every monk she passed bowed to her in a respectful manner. Rebecca refused to let this go to her head spending most of her life in Los Angeles that this type of celebrity can be abused. Brother Gabriel was in his study. He had an old scroll stretched out across a giant oak table and was reading through it carefully. Rebecca coughed catching his attention. Brother Gabriel looked and smiled.

"Ah, Rebecca, come, sit." He said gesturing to the chair across the other side of his table.

Rebecca sat down and looked interest at the document spread across the length of the table.

"What's this?"

"I was consulting the prophecy one last time. How are you fairing today?"

"I'm centered," Rebecca replied happily, "the nightmares have finally stopped and I feel that I have control again."

"This is good new. I think you are finally ready for your task."

Brother Gabriel leaned on the parchment seriously and looked into Rebecca's eyes.

"How much do you know about your mothers creation?"

Rebecca shrugged a little sadly.

"Only what mom and Aunt Buffy told me. She used to be a big ball of green energy then the monks, you guys, sent her to Sunnydale to protect her from Glory."

"That is true, however, that is only part of the reason it was sent to the slayer. The prophecy of the divine is very clear on who will save us from the Trinity."

Rebecca looked at him curiously. Brother Gabriel took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"You are the key Rebecca, like your mother before you."

"How?"

"The essence was passed on to you when your mother gave birth to you. Unfortunately, This is the reason she died. With out the energies of the key to sustain her her body started to slowly break down."

Rebecca looked at Brother Gabriel shocked. This was the last thing she expected to hear.

"I understand your feeling Divine One but now is not the time to greave."

Rebecca nodded. She tried to absorb the information but it was difficult.

"So . . . I'm the key? What does that mean?" Rebecca asked curiously

"On it's own, nothing, but when you destroyed the Star of Asgeroth the power of the key was significantly altered."

By now Rebecca was completely confused. Brother Gabriel sensed this.

"You are born of the three Rebecca, the slayer, the witch and the key, by destroying the star released the two essences trapped inside. You absorbed these essences activating you as the Divine One. And it is only you who is capable of defeating the Trinity."

"You keep mentioning the Trinity I'm supposed to defeat who are they?"

"Three very powerful and ancient demons. They have had a strangely hold on this world for eons."

"How come I've ever heard of them?"

"You have heard of them Rebecca they go by a more contemporary name." Brother Gabriel said seriously

From underneath the parchment Brother Gabriel pulled out a small rectangular piece of card. He tossed it to Rebecca who examined closely. The look of shock crossed her face. She looked up at Brother Gabriel for any signs that he might be joking.

"That's right Divine One," Brother Gabriel preempted, "they are the senior partners of Wolfram and Heart."

"No. . . No, no, no," Rebecca said desperately, "You can't be serious."

"I am most definitely serious."

"This is crazy Gabriel. You're telling me that it's my job to take down the largest organization of evil in the world? How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Like any large fortress its weakest point is within its foundations."

Rebecca looked at Brother Gabriel horrified.

"I have to do it from the inside!?"

"Your reluctance is valid Rebecca but I can assure you you are more then capable of completing this task. I have witness you taking great strides in mastering you new abilities."

"But if Angel couldn't do it how can I?"

"Angel is just a simple vampire you are the Divine One. 'Created by darkness, chosen by light, born of the three she alone will have the strength and power to defeat the Trinity and restore order where there is chaos'. This is your destiny."

Rebecca sat back in her chair. She was now getting in way over her head and she wasn't sure that Brother Gabriel's support was enough. She looked at the monk seriously.

"What's the first step?" she asked hesitantly

"You must return to Los Angeles. From there it is your task to get in the good graces of the Los Angeles Branch of Wolfram and Heart."

"Wait . . . wont they recognize me?"

"Judson Fox was recently terminated. He was the only one left in that office who knew what you looked like."

"Okay. When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible," Brother Gabriel said seriously, "I've sent Brother Marcus and Brother Samuel ahead to make preparations for your arrival. They will be your guardians for the duration and will make sure that no harm comes to you. Both are skilled in weaponry, physical and mystical defense and will serve you well."

Rebecca nodded. As much as she thinks that this tasks is impossible something inside her is telling her that she could do it. Just before she stands Brother Gabriel holds her arm.

"Wait," he said seriously, "Before you go I must give you three warning. Firstly, it is vitally important that you stay focused on the task. The likelihood is that the Trinity will know of your plan as soon as you step out of this sanctuary. Secondly, you must work autonomously. Nobody must know who you are and why you are there, especially family."

Rebecca gave Brother Gabriel a look of concern.

"I can't see them at all?" she asked

"It's for the best. As much as it pains me to say it your family must continue to believe that you are dead for this to succeed. And finally, I can't stress this one enough. You have to be wary of the second essence that entered your body."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your magical ability. Its source is the Vampire-Witch."

Rebecca stared at the monk in disbelief. This can't be right.

"When the timeline was reset," Brother Gabriel explained, "both the uber-slayer and the vampire-witch were trapped inside the star. It'll be my guess that the senior partner will do anything within their power to draw that essence forth. You must not allow his to happen."

"I'll do my best." Rebecca replied cautiously.

"Good luck Divine One, I understand Brother Samuel has left some street clothes in your chamber make sure you get changed before you leave," Brother Gabriel said, "there is one think you need remember. Entering the fortress of Wolfram and Heart is not something you should take lightly. To do the great good you are going to have to do some evil. They are going to ask a lot from you and will be constantly testing your loyalty. Just stay the path and you will be fine."

Brothers Markus and Samuel waited patiently in the alley. They arrived in Los Angeles about a week ago and had just receive word of the Divine Ones readiness. In front of them a portal open and Rebecca stepped out cautiously. She was still getting used to the idea that, having the keys altered powers; she now had the ability to use portal travel. Gone was her monk style robes instead she had a more street look with her back cargo pants, work boots, and light green midriff top. One of the most predominant items she was wearing was the ankle length emerald green hooded jacket. Both brothers felt that it was the best thing to keep her concealed.

Both monks bowed slightly.

"Divine one. Everything is prepared" Brother Marcus stated.

"Okay," Rebecca replied, "Where are we going?"

"Follow us," Brother Samuel replied.

The walk was short. The two brothers had rented her a decent apartment downtown. Rebecca looked around the fully furnished accommodation in surprise. For monks these guys seemed very well connected.

"We wanted you to be comfortable Divine one." Brother Marcus explained

"This is fantastic," Rebecca Commented, "How did you get it?"

"We've been preparing for this day for many years," Brother Samuel said, "For this we made some financial investments."

Rebecca looked at her two bodyguards curiously.

"What is our first task Devine One?"

"The first thing you should do is stop calling me that. It's going to draw too much attention."

"What do you want us to call you?" brother Marcus asked

Rebecca thought about this. She couldn't use her real name that also would draw to much attention. Looking at herself in the mirror she came up with the perfect name.

"Emerald, call me Emerald." She replied

"As you wish Emerald," brother Samuel replied, "What is our first task?"

Once again Rebecca though about this everything seemed to be rushing too fast for her at the moment what she needed was some advice. She looked up at her two protectors.

"You guys feel like a drink?"

" . . . Please welcome to the stage Thyidet the impeller and his rendition of and old classic 'achey, breaky, heart'."

Lorn moved from the stage as the seven foot five demon took the mike. He swaned his way around the crowd like the gracious host he was soaking up the energy of the karatos patrons. While talking to a very excited vampire he noticed a new person sitting at the bar wearing a long green jacket. Excusing himself he moved up next to his new customer.

"Is this your first time at Karatos?" he asked graciously

"No," Rebecca replied calmly, "It's just been a while."

Lorne looked at her curiously.

"Well that's not a positive tone," he replied, "anything you want to share little girl green?"

"I'm actually in a singing moon," Rebecca replied.

Lorne smiled.

"That's the go-getter attitude I like to hear. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking something up beat."

"Just leave it to me," Lorne replied, "I think I have the perfect number for you."

He moved away from her just as the demon on stage finished his painful country song. Moments later Rebecca was on stage preparing for her number. He hadn't heard of this song before but her performance wasn't the reason she was here. Watching the patrons carefully she took a deep breath and started to sing.

Lorne was taking another sip of his sea breeze when she started. His eyes opened wide as he was literally knocked off his feet. He swung around and stared at woman on stage in shock and awe. This was the last thing he expected to sense from anybody.

"Next you decide to blow my head off," Lorn said pouring Rebecca a drink, "can you wait until everyone has gone it's not good for business."

The club had closed at least an hour ago. Lorne and Rebecca sat quietly alone on one of the central table.

"Sorry about that." Rebecca replied, "I wasn't sure who to turn to about this."

"Hey if I were you I would have come here to. So the Divine One huh that's a pretty heft world you have on those cute little shoulders."

"I'm beginning to feel that."

"Well you better, going up against Wolfram and Heart is one saga that's not going to have a bathroom break."

"I have no idea where to begin."

"You and me both sister. Fortunately for you you're not going to be alone in this."

"Markus and Samuel are alright."

"I'm not talking about heckle and jackal behind you I'm talking about someone else. You're your being watched over."

Rebecca looked at the demon.

"Any idea who?"

"You'll know him when you see him." Lorne replied.

He took the last sip of his drink and looked at Rebecca in concern.

"So kitten. Have you spoken to anyone else yet?"

"No. You're the first."

"You know Angel's been tearing Rome apart trying to find you."

Rebecca dropped her head sadly. These four years have been hard on her as well. Not being able to contact anybody to let them know that she was safe nearly killed her. Lorne put his hand on her shoulder and looked caringly into her eyes.

"We all have our crosses to bear sweetie. Yours just happens to be heavier. You want my advice they might not be able to see you but that doesn't stop you from seeing them."

Rebecca leaned cautiously on the tree. She watched Shona and Nighthawk run the two new slayers through her paces. It amazed her how much they had both changed in the past four years but one thing was still the same. They both got under each other's skin. As the two senior slayers got into one of their inevitable fights Rebecca resisted her natural instinct to walk over and break it up.

"Never picked you for the spying type kiddo." A man said as he walked up next to her.

Rebecca turned to look at the strange visitor. He was a short man wearing a brown leather jacket and a loud Hawaiian shirt and a small fedora hat.

"Looks like your pals are doin' okay with out you." he commented

Rebecca didn't reply. She gave a look to the brothers who manhandled him.

"Hey do you want to get your goons off me!" he yelled

"Tell me who you are first," she demanded.

"The names whistler . . . ow! Watch it this is my favorite jacket."

Rebecca motioned to Marcus and Samuel who let whistler go.

"So who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" he asked

"Emerald," Rebecca replied

"Emerald? Is that your stripper name?"

Rebecca folded her arms annoyed. Whistle shrugged defensively

"Hey I'm not making any judgments here. I once knew this girl names sapphire she could do this thing with a ping-pong ball . . . "

"What do you want?"

"To help."

"Sorry, not interested, there is only so much sleaze I can stand."

Rebecca and the brothers started to walk away.

"Alright but the PTB are gonna be pissed."

Rebecca stopped. She had heard of that acronym before. Rebecca looked back at Whistle.

"The PTB?" she asked

"You know, The Powers That Be, they sent me to you. They have a pretty vested interest in you Rebecca."

Rebecca looked at the strange man in surprise. Whistler thought about what he said.

"Oh, sorry . . . Emerald. I can help you, you know, done this before. Ever heard of a vamp named Angel?"

"You know Angel?"

"Know him? I practically raised the guy! You know that brooding he does I taught him that. I'm still shocked that all it took to get him on his path was a Vampire Slayer. Who knew?"

"That was different. How are you going to help me?"

Whistler smiled.

"You need a way into Wolfram and Heart I'm your key."


	4. Sit up and take notice

Chapter 3: Sit up and take notice.

Whistler looked around Rebecca's apartment. He whistled in appreciation.

"Swanky," he said, "You know how many chicks I could get with a place like this?"

Rebecca shook her head in disgust. If this guy was really working for the powers that be they must want to know how much patients she has.

"I'm still waiting to hear how you're my key to Wolfram and Heart."

Whistler looked over to Rebecca.

"Oh that, yeah, grab a seat this is gonna take a while."

Rebecca sat down on the sofa while Whistle took the armchair. He stretched himself out and made himself as comfortable as possible.

"How am I going to get into Wolfram and heart?" she asked him attentively

"It ain't going to be easy kiddo. The big bad wolf don't just pick anybody off the street they need to make the scene first."

"What do I need to do?"

"See, it's like sex, you need the guy to be standing at attention before you let him through the gate, know what I mean?"

"Sadly, yeah." Rebecca replied disgusted by the analogy

"You need to do something headline worthy, Something that scream 'wow this girl can really do evil'. That's where I come in."

He stood up and paced in front of her.

"You need somebody down at street level spreading the word about the new bad girl in town."

"And you can do that?"

"Oh hell yeah," Whistler replied almost offended, "don't mean to brag but I got this town wired. The demon network runs all over the place. It just so happens I have an . . . opportunity that might help."

Rebecca looked suspiciously at the weaselly looking man.

"What?" she asked hesitantly

Whistler smiled mischievously at the Divine One

Library of Hemery highs School

"I can't do this," Roxy said as she pushed her homework.

"Come on it's not that hard," Vicki replied as she checked out her notes

"Easy for you to say miss brain your good at this crap."

"Hey. Your not going to beat this if you're going to have that attitude."

"What's the point we all know what we're going to do in the future it's not like the vamps and demons are just going to quit is it."

"You heard what Buffy said this doesn't need to be full time anymore. Lets try it again."

Vicki went back to tutoring Roxy. Glenda looked over the top of her magazine and rolled her eyes. Vicki shot her a look.

"Don't think I'm not going to deal with you next." She snapped

The door burst open and Shona marched in. she paced straight up to their table.

"Were up." She said seriously

"Alright!" Roxy exclaimed, "goodbye algebra."

Glenda gazed lazily at the senior slayer.

"Need help?" she asked

"Not this time Glenda," Shona replied, "I'll call you if I do."

"Wuss." Glenda replied as she went back to her reading.

Shona flashed Glenda an annoyed look. She shook it off and led the two teenage slayers out.

"What are we dealing with?" Vicki asked

"Some kind of demon decided to use the maternity ward of the hospital as an all you can eat baby buffet." Shona replied

"Gross," Roxy replied, "bags slicing it's head off."

Vicki did a quick head count and realised there was a problem

"Where's Nighthawk?" she asked

"That's what I wanna know?" Shona replied angrily

Dorm rooms of UCLA, Los Angeles – 30 minutes later

"Sorry I haven't seen her," Joni said casually

"She in class or something?" Shona asked

Joni gave Shona a surprised look.

"Doubt it. Not if she wants campus security on her again."

"What?"

"Penny dropped out about three months ago, didn't go quietly either, there's been a rumour spreading that she flipped the deans car."

Shona stared at Nighthawks former roommate. She wondered why Nighthawk never mentioned this to her.

"Do you know where she might be?"

"She does have that job."

Joni picked up a scrap of paper and scribbled down the address. Shona took it and read the address and frowned. She knew this area it's not exactly woman friendly.

"Thanks." Shona replied unsettled

"If you see her tell her to give me a call. I'm dieing to know how the house hunting went."

"Alright."

Shona left campus extremely concerned and confused. If she was having problems why didn't she go to her or at least her brother? She needed answers and there was only going to get it from one place.

Roys pizza, up town – 20 minutes later

"Penny! Your up!" The owner yelled

Nighthawk carefully picked up pizza boxes and placed them in the warmer. Between spending her free nights as a slayer and the rest of the time working she was feeling completely drained. She heard the bell jingle on the front door.

"Hi welcome to Roys pizza, the best pie in town," Nighthawk said exhausted, "What can I get you?"

"Nighthawk?" Shona said curiously

Nighthawk looked up at Shona. Usually she would be surprised but, by now, she was too exhausted.

Shona, Roxy and Vicky looked around the dishevelled restaurant. Either the city doesn't head up this far or the owner has the health inspector in his pocket. Shona looked at her partner concerned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She continued

Nighthawk looked around the room impatiently. She doesn't have time for explanations.

"You know what? Explain later, come on we have a demon to deal with."

"I can't," Nighthawk replied anxiously, "I've got a double shift tonight I'm filling in for one of the girls."

"Was it the food?" Roxy asked

"Hey sweetheart!" Roy yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen.

He put his hand on Nighthawk's shoulder. Shona couldn't help but notice Nighthawk's uncomfortable look.

"These pizzas aint gonna deliver themselves! If you want to keep your job I suggest you get your tight little ass in the car!"

"Yeah, Roy." Nighthawk said sadly.

"Thanks babe." Roy replied slapping her on the ass.

Shona glared at Roy in a fiery anger. Roy looked up at the three women.

"Oh, hey, can I get you three women anything?"

"Hell no!" Shona yelled.

"Suit yourself." Roy replied as he walked back into the kitchen.

Shona watched him like a hawk until he was out of earshot. She focused her attention back to Nighthawk

"You are so not working here anymore!" she yelled at her

"Shona . . . just . . ." Nighthawk attempted sadly

"What the hell is wrong with you girl? You just gonna stand there and take it?"

Nighthawk sighed heavily. She loaded the pizzas into the warmer slowly. Shona couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"If your not going to do anything then I will!" Shona continued

Shona leaped over the counter. Nighthawk stepped in her way.

"Just . . . don't alright." Nighthawk replied

The portal opened in front of a dimly lit bar. Rebecca, Rebecca, Whistler and the brothers stepped out. Rebecca looked at it curiously.

"What did you say this place was again?" she asked

"Demon bar. According to this guy I know some of the patrons skipped out on their legal bills and Wolfram and Heart want to collect."

Rebecca nodded.

"So I just take out those demons."

"No," Whistler replied, "You need to take out the whole bar . . ."

Rebecca flashed Whistler a shocked look.

" . . . And before you give me that look, don't worry, they're all evil."

"Oh." Rebecca replied, "Alright. Samuel, Markus. You're on run away watch."

"Yes divine one." Markus replied

Inside the mood was a serious one. Demons of all shapes and sizes sat around tables dinking anything from beer to blood. On one of the tables a demon said goodnight to his friends. He nodded to the demon working the bar and headed for the door and reached for the door handle. He released it quickly and painfully as the handle began to glow under intense heat. The demon stepped away from the door as it began to ignite. A few moments later it exploded sending fragments flying across the room. Rebecca stepped in, her jacket whipping around in the wind. She surveyed the scene.

"Hey!" a demon yelled from the corner, "I just had that door replaced!"

Rebecca looked at the demon curiously. Using her full uber-slayer speed she was over there before anybody realised she moved. Rebecca grabbed the demon by the collar and effortlessly tossed him into the center of the room. This caught the attention of the rest of the bar. Rebecca barrel rolled out of the way of two advancing demons attack. She leaped back onto her feet ready for a brawl. Raising her had she formed a fireball and tossed it at three vampires in the corner. As they burst into flame she punched another demon across the jaw as she kicked another trying to blindside her.

Rebecca paced over to a chair and kicked it up into her hand. She smashed it over the head of the closest creature. One of the tallest creatures in the room tried to crush her from behind. Rebecca, sensing the attack, opened a portal beneath her feet and she slipped in. This thew the demon off center as a second portal opened above him and Rebecca landed on his back. She snapped the demons neck and flipped off.

Outside Whistler watched as the brothers effectively took out any demon attempting to escape. He smiled happily as, moments later; Rebecca stepped out of the bar.

"Nice work," he said happily "Good to see the monastery didn't make you soft."

"What next?" Rebecca asked

Whistler looked at her seriously.

"This one's not gonna be so easy kid. There's this other firm in town that has made it its life work to win against Wolfram and Hart."

Rebecca frowned. She didn't like where this was going.

"What's the deal?" she asked

"This law firm its run by Charles Gunn."

Rebecca previous look of shock didn't compare.

"No way." She replied

"Sorry Rebecca if you want to get in the mix with the big boys your going to have to get your hands dirty."

"Why Gunns office?"

"You haven't been around evil in a while have you? Personal vendettas, very big in their world."

"I'm not going to kill humans."

"You might have to if you want to get at the partners. You think I enjoy telling you this? I don't, this is how the game's played. I'm sure you and the Olsen twins behind you can come up with a best of both worlds solution."

Gunn finished signing some contracts. He handed the documents back to his secretary who took them away to file. Behind her there was a knock on the door. Gunn looked up and smiled.

"Hey Angel," he said happily, "This is your first time down to the office."

Angel looked around the luxury building impressed.

"I had to see it eventually. You've been talking about this place for so long."

"Well I don't like to brag . . . Who am I kidding I love to brag. This place is amazing."

"Your business has certainly picked up since you shifted out of the Hyperion."

"Yeah. I've been picking several celebrity clients on the name alone."

"I wondered why you called it 'Gunn: law firm'."

"I'm guessing this isn't a social visit Angel so what's up?"

"There was a girl take about two nights ago. We found some skin on the scene. Alex examined it and said that it might be a Geagan Demon."

"I'll get on it." Gunn replied picking on the phone.

"Thanks" Angel replied handing him the name of the girl.

Gunn and Angel waited patiently for the other end of the phone. Gunn looked up at his former employer curiously.

"So how's Alex holdin' up? You two had that thing the other night."

Angel dropped his head sadly.

"He's doing the best he can. I know they say it's supposed to get easier with time but . . ."

" . . . None of those people knew Rebecca?" Gunn prompted, "I know what you mean."

Angel nodded.

"How are you doin'?" Gunn continued

"It's been a rough year, losing Spike and Illyria to that chaos demon who switched Rebecca with Becky. And with Nina . . ."

"Still hasn't called yet huh?"

"I don't know where she got the idea that there is still something between me an Buffy."

"I think it was when you spent all that time with her."

"We were trying to find Rebecca that's all."

"Yeah," Gunn mused, "you keep telling yourself that."

There was a click on the other end of the line. Gunn snapped back to attention."

"Sammy, it's Charles, I need you to run a trace on a name for me."

Gunn picked up the note.

"Last name, Bentley, First name, Hilary, can you put a rush on that . . . thanks."

He hung up the phone and smiled at Angel.

"Should be here in about ten Sammy's the best at these things."

"Great." Angel replied.

The intercom on Gunns desk buzzed. He pressed the button.

"What is it Janice?"

"There are two gentlemen here who wish to see you. They say it's urgent"

"I'll be right out," Gunn said, " 'scuse me for a moment Angel."

Gunn walked out of his office and up to reception. He saw the two men waiting and smiled at them warmly.

"Welcome to Gunn: law firm. My name is Charles Gunn how can I help."

"Greeting. My name is Markus this is my partner Samuel. We understand you have some experience dealing with Wolfram and hart."

"Absolutely, we have a great track record against them, what's the problem."

Markus and Samuel looked at each other.

"This is kind of awkward," Samuel explained, "My partner and I refused to do business with them and now we think they have sent someone after us."

Gunn frowned. He motioned the men to follow them. Back inside Angel was collecting the information he needed as Gunn approached.

"You might want to hear this Angel." He said seriously, "Go ahead."

"As I was explaining to Mister Gunn. We believe that Wolfram and Hart want to kill us." Markus explained

"Any specific threats?" asked

"No. I did hear a rumour that they sent an assassin after us. A woman calling herself Emerald."

"Guessing 'Jade' was a little to clichéd for an assassin." Gunn commented

"I have something I need to clear up first but I will definitely look into this." Angel said

"That is all we ask," Samuel replied, "I will give you our . . ."

Suddenly, from behind them, a portal began to open in the roof. Group looked at this extremely concerned. Out of the portal a woman dropped out wearing a long hooded green jacket and a dark green ski mask.

"Definitely not human." Gunn commented

"Oh god she's here." Samuel exclaimed

Outside the office of Gunn: law firm – 20 minutes ago

Rebecca kneeled down on the rooftop of adjacent building. She watched the door carefully as Angel stepped out of his car and entered.

"You never said Angel was going to be here." She remarked to Whistler.

"It's not like I can see the future Beck," whistler replied, "We'll just have come up with something better."

"Forget it I'm not doing this. This is just getting way out of hand."

"Fine then, lets just give up on the whole quest entirely, hey do you want front row seats the next time Wolfram and Hart decide to put on another apocalypse?"

Rebecca flashed him a look.

"This was never going to be easy," Whistler explained, "chances are your gonna have to do a lot of things you don't like."

Rebecca looked down at the office once again. She started to think strategy.

"Alright, but if were doing this nobody's going to die."

"Do I need to explain the whole 'being evil to impress evil lawyers' concept to you again?"

"NOBODY'S going to die."

"Aright," Whistler exclaimed defensively, "I was just sayin' . . . actually there might be somethin' I can do. It's going to take some creative arm-twisting but I think it'll work just. I'll be right back."

Pulling out his cell phone he started to dial as he made his way back down to the street. Rebecca thought about the best way to approach this. A light bulb went off in her head.

"Markus, Samuel how are your acting skills?" she asked

Angel moved to a defensive position in front of the brothers. He stared the assassin straight in her deep brown eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about this woman but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"What ever Wolfram and Hart sent you here to do it's not going to happen." Angel said angrily

The assassin didn't reply. She simply readied herself for a fight. Angel didn't want to disappoint her. Motioning Gunn to take the brothers into his office Angel paced up to the woman. He swung out with a left hook. The assassin ducked under and flipped backwards-catching Angel on the chin. He fell to the ground hard. The assassin grabbed him by collar and flung him back onto his feet. She kicked him in the Stomach sending him flying back into the doorway of Gunns office. Climbing back on to his for a second time he picked up a letter opener from the top of a filing cabinet and flung it at her. The assassin concentrated on the flying blade and it began to lose momentum until it came to a complete stop a foot away from it's target. It dropped to the ground as the assassin stared seriously at the vampire.

Inside his office Gunn watched the fight scene worried.

"You guys stay here I'm going to go out and help."

"Absolutely," Samuel commented as he raised his hand, "We should all do what we must."

Chanting quietly he opened a portal beneath Gunns feet. Shocked Gunns dropped down quickly.

"Quickly we must return to the meeting point." Samuel commented as Markus opened a second portal behind them.

The assassin dodged two more of Angels attacks and countered with a scorpion kick to the face. As Angel stumbled back she ran up to him and flying kicked him in the chest. Angel few back at unparalleled speed. He smashed through Gunns office door and out the back Window. The assassin quickly scouted the office to confirm that she was alone. She pulled off her mask and sighed heavily. Rebecca hoped she had given Markus and Samuel enough time. There was only one thing left to do.

Rebecca moved to the center of the office and concentrated. Folding her arms across her chest the magical energy began to swirl around her. The air rippled as she drew in more and more power. When the energy had reached its peak she flung her arms out sending the energy flying in all directions. Every object near her was pushed violently up against the walls. Rebecca kept sending energy out as she hears the load bearing support poles begin to bend and creak against the strain. With a loud crack they gave way. Just before the rubble hit her she opened a portal under her and slipped through to safety.

Angel watches on in shock as he saw the entire building collapse in front of him. He had no idea who this Emerald was but he was going to find out.

Later on that after noon Whistler and Rebecca sat quietly drinking coffee in a diner. Whistler's angry expression made her curious.

"You said something headline worthy right?" she asked

"I didn't mean bring down the entire building. Just make it look like you slaughtered everyone. You know how hard it was to slip those cadavers from the morgue into that mess? It was hard. So did your plan work?"

"Samuel and Markus got most people out before the crash I think I managed to get the rest. Let's hope it worked."

Whistler looked over to the door seriously. He quickly finished his coffee and collected his things.

"Looks like you go somebody's attention I'll see you later kid."

Rebecca looks over to the door and sees a sharply dressed woman with sandy blond hair approach. Rebecca calmly went back to her meal as she approached.

"That was a little presumptuous of you to use our name for your mess." Pearl said as she sat opposite Rebecca

"Yeah, well, everybody's got to blame someone." Rebecca replied

"I understand that you were also responsible for talking out Jakes bar as well."

"They looked at me funny. Any reason why you're talking?"

"I'm here to offer you a job," Pearl commented, "We could use a person of your exceptional talent."

Rebecca looked at her curiously.

"Thought you needed to go to law school first."

Pearl smiled.

"There are many facets of Wolfram and Hart that deal with more mundane concerns for our clients."

"Mundane, huh, sorry not interested."

"I can assure you that you will be paid exceptionally well."

"And I can assure you that my boys are going to kick your ass unless you give me a good reason for them not to."

From adjacent booths the brothers stood and walked over to Pearl. Pearl simply smiled and slipped a simple envelope in front of Rebecca. Curiously Rebecca opened the envelope and pulled out the large wad of 100-dollar bills inside. A smile crossed her face.

"Wow. This is a lot of green." She commented

"You'll get paid ten time that amount on a weekly basis if come with us."

"Alright," Rebecca replied, "I'm in."

"Great just be at this address early tomorrow and we'll get the ball rolling."

It took Pearl a few minutes to return to the office. She stepped into the elevator and pressed a sequence of buttons and a large white button materialised. Moments later she was in the white room. Pearl waited patiently for the conduit. From the distance the conduit approached. Her look was different from the last time she was in here but she knew the conduit took on the most appropriate form for the situation. She examined the most recent form in surprised. The conduit looked like a 22-year-old woman with brown eyes and long brown hair tied up into an aggressive plat.

"So?" it asked

"We have her." Pearl replied

"Like there was any doubt. You know why she agreed."

"Yes. I'm a little confused why the senior partners agreed to let her work here."

"Because she has something inside her that is going to be very useful to us."

"What should I do with her in the mean time?"

Evil Becky smiled.

"Let's see exactly how loyal The Divine One is willing to be."


	5. Belly of the beast

Chapter 4: Belly of the beast

" . . . I'm telling you Angel t was the weirdest thing," Gunn said as he held an icepack to his head, "One minute I was guarding those two guys the next thing I know the floor disappears and I land in lobby of the Hyperion."

Angel leans against the front counter angrily.

"Did anybody else get hurt?" he asked

"I made a few calls every ones fine. It's like she wanted people out of the office."

"Something doesn't smell right."

"You're telling me," Gunn replied, "why be an assassin if you're not going to kill anybody."

"Why go to all of the trouble of destroying the building you weren't holding anything special we're you?"

"Not that I know of," Gunn pondered, "unless they had a sudden craving for parking violation cases."

Gunn played the incident back in his head.

"There's something that's been worrying me. Why did she target you Angel?"

Angel looked at the lawyer carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Out of everybody in the office Emerald picked the only person who couldn't be hurt or killed. Doesn't that just scream weird to you?"

The thought he pushed into the back of his mind resurfaced. What was it about this woman that was so familiar? Slowly it began to eat at him.

"I need to talk to her." Angel said pushing himself off the counter.

Gunn walks with him.

"I'm coming with you. Those guys owe me an office."

Roy locked up the pizza shop quietly. Like most nights it had been busy. This is not surprising since this was the only pizza shop willing to open in this area. He whistled to himself as he put his keys in his pocket. He turned to leave when suddenly he found himself face to face with Shona. Roy jumped back in fright.

"Geez! You scared the crap out of me!" he yelled at her.

Shona folded her arms and glared at the shop owner. Roy walked forward and got a better look at who was in front of him.

"Oh it's you, the chick from last night who likes distracting my staff," Roy said, "Store's closed. Come back tomorrow."

"Aint here for the food." Shona replied

Roy smiled at her suggestively.

"I get it. You want me to ride you around town don't you?"

"You better keep that thing where it is if you don't want me to rip it off!" Shona yelled

"Feisty, I can work with that, just give me five minutes and you get out of those clothes and well get started."

Shona punched him across the jaw. Roy stumbled back and collapsed onto some trashcans. He looked up in shock.

"What the hell is your problem lady?"

"You wanna know my problem? You! I don't like the way you treat your staff!"

Roy wondered about this. Suddenly the Penny dropped in more ways then one.

"Oh I know what this is about. Your Penny's friend aren't you? I don't know what she's been telling you but it's a lie."

"She don't need to tell me nothin'. I saw it for myself."

"So what? She's got a sweet ass. What's wrong with showing a little appreciation?"

This comment earned him another punch across the face. Roy stumbled back he wondered where this girl got her strength from. He stood up and glared at her.

"Hey! Do you wan't your friend to get fired?"

"So long as it gets her out of that stupid-ass outfit and away from you yeah!"

"If it's the uniform that's a problem, fine, I'll just have her work naked. I know a lot of my customers would be real happy about it."

This is all Shona could stand. She charged at him and kicked him in the stomach at full strength. Roy flies back about ten feet and collides with a street lamp hard. He collapses to the ground winded. Shona storms up to him and grabs him roughly by the collar.

"You know what I can't stand?" Shona Growled at him as she held him high in the air, "misogynistic assholes, with god complexes, who think that just because they hire women they can do what ever the hell they want to them. And d'you know what I do to people like this?"

"What?" Roy asked weakly

Shona kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could. She slammed his head hard into a wall and dropped him. As Roy lay bleeding on the ground Shona leaned down over him.

"Penny quits."

The elevator doors open and Rebecca and the Bothers walked into the lobby. She remembered how Angel described the lobby to her and from the looks of it it hadn't changed one bit. Pearl and Jonas were waiting for her. Jonas smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to Wolfram and Hart Emerald," he said happily, "My name is Jonas I am the CEO. This is Pearl, Head of special projects, you'll be reporting straight to her."

Rebecca shook his hand. Jonas looked curiously down at the Jewelry she was wearing.

"Nice ring. What is that a little teddy bear?" he asked

"Found it, thought it looked cute, so when do I get paid to kill stuff?" Rebecca asked

"There are a few formalities we have to go through first. We still need to negotiate your contract . . ." Pearl explained

" . . . I think we could hold off the details until later, the girls eager to start, what say you do one little job for us pro bono as a good will gesture." Jonas replied

Rebecca looked suspiciously at them. She knew she was acting but she wasn't sure about the two people standing in front of her.

"Who's good will yours or mine?" she asked

Jonas laughed.

"You're going to fit in well here Emerald," he smirked, "Go with Pearl she'll give you the details."

Jonas excused himself and walked back to his office. Rebecca followed Pearl into the elevator.

"Shall take your jacket?" Pearl asked

Rebecca glared at her.

"I guess that's a no." Pearl continued

Rebecca went back to looking at the numbers.

"What's the job?" she asked

"There's a construction cross town that has been reluctant to take our take over offers. Seems that one of its executives has been emphatic about blocking our proposal repeatedly."

Rebecca looked at her curiously.

"This doesn't sound too hard why can't you do it?"

"This executive has some pretty powerful connections and I don't mean in the business world."

"Oh," Rebecca replied, "what is it? Some deal with the devil, we take your soul kind of deal?"

"No it's not, we would have the paper work in contracts, it turns out that this guy is friends with the slayer general."

Rebecca suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This description only fitted one person she knew.

"What's a slayer?" she asked

"We'll get onto that later. Right now we need this guy taken out discreetly. Think you can do it?"

"Sounds like a blast," Rebecca commented, "What's the guys name?"

"Good morning Xander Harris' Office." Janet, Xander secretary said cheerfully, "I'm sorry Mr. Harris is out to lunch at the moment can I take a message?"

As Janet scribbled down the message the elevator door opened and Xander and Willow stepped out.

"So you have no idea what this powerful thing you sensed is?" he asked her

"Nope," Willow replied, "it's like one minute you think you have it the next it was gone. Like you with math in high school."

Xander gave her a look. Willow just smiled sweetly. Xander shifted his attention back to her hair.

"So are you thinking of dyeing it?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? What's wrong with white?"

"Noting will it just makes you look kind of old," Xander replied, "How about a nice green or a purple? I have some color charts in the office if you'd like."

"You know I can turn you into stuff Xander."

"That's what I love about you Will."

Xander kissed her forehead.

"I gotta get back to work see you next week?"

"Okay."

Xander took the message from Janet and went into his office as Willow stepped back into the elevator. As she walked down the street heading away from the J & R construction office she passed by a group of four people, the most notable was the woman wearing the long green jacket with the hood. Willow pouted as she sensed something elusive in the air but she couldn't get fix on where it was coming from.

Rebecca walked seriously towards the J & R construction office. Her plan wasn't solid yet but she hoped she would think of something when she stepped inside. Moving down the street she saw a white haired woman who looked a lot like Willow. She shook this off reminding herself that she has a higher priority and a much larger complication.

Dan.

He was the vampire assigned to her by Wolfram and Heart to oversee her first task. This is going to make saving Xanders life a lot harder.

"I am really excited to work with you." Dan said energetically, "Usually they don't let me out of the office because people keep saying that I am annoying but I think my suggestion cards are finally getting read! So who are we killing?"

Rebecca looked at him angrily.

"Oh, right, incognito. Who are we 'dealing with'?" he asked using air quotations.

"You're just watching me Dan your not involved."

"That's not true, I was the one who suggested walking, I call that involved."

"Yeah, great." Rebecca replied blandly

The group stepped into the office and headed for the elevator. From the side security began to approach.

"Excuse me Ma'am this is a private office we're going to need to see your . . . "

The security guard didn't get to finish his sentence. Rebecca raised her hand towards them and all three guards fell instantly to sleep.

"That was neat!" Dan exclaimed, "Hey do you do parties? Bill in accounting is celebrating his 312th birthday next week."

Rebecca didn't reply. She simply kept her steady pace towards the elevator. As they approached she nodded to Markus and Samuel who stood either side of the doors as Rebecca and Dan entered.

"What do you mean it's not done yet!?" Xander yelled down the phone, "Is there some kind of plumber holiday I don't know about? Look, this municipal center opens next week and it's going to get stinky real fast without working toilets! Just get it done!"

Xander slammed down the phone. He rubbed his head stressfully as he poured over the pile of plans for up coming building. There was a light knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" he yelled.

There was no response. Xander looked up annoyed.

"Hello?"

Still no response he got up from behind his desk and checked the door. There was nobody. He looked around curiously to see if anybody was playing a practical joke on him but nobody was around. Scratching his head he was about to enter his office again when he noticed Janet laying on the floor unconscious. Shocked he rushed over and checked. She had a strong pulse it looks like she just sleeping. This didn't sit well with Xander. He'd seen enough magic in his time to know what it looks like. Xander scrambled to his feet and bolted into his office.

He came to a screeching when he noticed the masked woman in the green jacket. He looked from the elevator to his office. He never saw her enter so how did she get in.

"Hi there," he asked nervously, "Did you have an appointment?"

The masked woman raised her hand and Xander flew violently backwards against the wall. In fear he climbed back onto his feet and made for the elevator. The masked woman watched as the doors closed. Dan popped his head in the door confused.

"You let him go," he said.

Rebecca shook her head.

"No I didn't just have to make sure he thought he could get away."

"Why couldn't you just kill him here?"

"How would that be discreet?"

Dan looked at her thrilled.

"Fantastic! You're the man with the plan! . . Ah, I mean, the woman with the, ah, you got a good plan!" he said

"Just meet me at the construction site." Rebecca said annoyed

A portal opened on the floor in front of Rebecca and she stepped in. down stairs the other end of the portal opened in the air just in front of the two brothers. Rebecca dropped out and looked at looked at them both seriously.

"Keep Dan as far away from Xander as possible," she ordered, "I'll do the rest."

Samuel and Markus nodded. Rebecca walked out of the building as quickly as she could. As she paced down the street Rebecca pulled out the cell phone Whistler provided for her and speed dialed his number.

"Whistler. Got a favor to ask."

Xander ran as far as he could down the street. He was panting heavily as he tried to get his bearing. Gen S was close to here and he was trying to find his bearings as the masked woman resurfaced. Having no time to think he turned and bolted into the adjacent construction site. He ducked and weaved his way through the scaffolding and the pipes until he felt that he was safe. Breathing a sigh of relief he leaned against one of the poles. A hand gripped him from behind and threw him roughly to the ground. Xander looked up in shock to see the masked woman again.

"What do you want?" he asked frantically, "Is it money? I have money. Do you want money?"

She didn't reply, from outside the site they both heard the loud cheering of Dan as he encouraged her to go on. Xander looked at this momentarily then refocused on the strange woman.

"Do you want something else? I have the best Babylon 5 collector's plate collection in the world. Do you want that?"

Rebecca leaned down next to him.

"Stay down," she whispered, "When I tell you moved to the large pile of planks to our right, move behind them, and use what ever you find there then go to Gen S and wait till I sent someone to tell you it's safe. Understand?"

"You lost me after 'When I tell you'." Xander replied

Rebecca flashed him a serious look.

"I understand." He corrected

Rebecca looked at Samuel and Markus who, although far away, nodded in return. They both turned and forced Dan backwards. As he protested Rebecca used the distraction as she moved out of Xanders way and he bolted for the planks. Behind them he noticed a portal lying in the ground. Hesitantly he looked back at the masked woman who ushered him into it. Taking a deep breath he stepped in.

"Aww come on guys you're making me miss the best bit." Dan yelled he struggled against Markus and Samuels grip.

Moments later Rebecca resurfaced from within the partially constructed building.

"Jobs done." She said as the brothers released Dan.

"Already? Are you sure?" he asked

Rebecca looked at him annoyed and she, Markus, and Samuel walked away. Dan watched them leave and, as soon as they disappeared into a portal, he rushed in to double check her work. It didn't take long to discover the corpse behind the wood the smell was unmistakable. He checks its pause to make sure that it wasn't some kind of trick. Satisfied he stood up and admired the work

"Wow," he said in awe, "she's good."

Shona pushed open the door to Gen S and walked in tiredly. She sat down at the bar and grabbed a bottle of water behind the counter. As she was pouring herself a drink the door crashed open. Shona turned to see Nighthawk glaring at her angrily.

"Hey Nighthawk." Shona said casually.

Nighthawk didn't reply she stood there fuming quietly to herself. This worried Shona. Nighthawk rarely got angry about anything. Shona stood up and wandered over to her.

"What's wrong with you girl?" she asked

Nighthawk growled and grabbed Shona by the collar of her jacket. She twisted her around and slammed her roughly against the wall.

"What the hell?" Shona said in shock, "what was that for?"

"Is there something wrong with your brain!" Nighthawk yelled at her, "is it, like, permanently set to 'let's ruin Nighthawk's life' or something?"

"What are you goin' on about?"

"Roy. You know the guy to turned into a big pile of play dough!"

"He deserved it! I don't want you hurt by a guy like that."

"So that gives you the right to beat up my boss?"

"That guy was an ass Nighthawk! I'm surprised you didn't see it."

"I know he was an ass Shona but I still have to eat!" Nighthawk screamed in frustration, "I don't have money coming out of different places unlike some people."

Buy now Nighthawk had gotten so worked her face was completely red. The tears began to stream out of her eyes as she slowly loosened her grip on her slayer partner. Shona was beyond worried Nighthawk actions were beginning to scare her.

"If you were having money troubles why didn't you come to me or Alex?"

"Yeah right!" Nighthawk exclaimed, "that would just be another thing your going to hang on me! 'Look at poor Nighthawk she can't look after her self'."

"I would never do that to you."

"Yeah you would! It's like the slaying. You're never happy with what I do and you always put me down in front of the new girls."

"I was jokin' Nighthawk."

"Funny I never see anybody laughing."

Shona tried to put her hand reassuringly on Nighthawk's shoulder. Nighthawk brushed it off and continued to glare. Shona frowned.

"I'm trying to do the best I can with what I have. I know I'm not Rebecca . . . "

"You're right! You're not Rebecca," Nighthawk yelled, "she always treated me like a human!"

Shona shook her head slowly.

"Nighthawk . . ."

"Stay the hell out of my life!!" Nighthawk yelled as she stormed out the door.

Shona scrunched up her eyes stressfully and swore to herself. She moved back to the bar and switched her water with something harder. Just before she put the bottle to her lips a hand stopped her. Shona looked up to Buffy who, in turn, was looking at her with concern.

"Step into my office." Buffy said softly

"I can't do this." Shona explained, "This just isn't my thing. Rebecca was the brain I was just the muscle. Get somebody else."

"There isn't anybody else Shona. Your it." Buffy explained, "and I personally thing your doing a great job."

"Right, great job, one of my best friends isn't gonna speak to me and I have a witch in my team who needs a serious attitude adjustment."

"What made you think hurting that guy was going to do?"

"I don't know, guess I wasn't thinkin', when I saw him treating Nighthawk the way he did I just lost it."

"You have to be careful about that Shona. You just can't go off half-cocked until you have all the facts."

Shona rolled her eyes in a depressed fashion. Buffy smiled warmly at her.

"Like I said your doing an amazing in a hard situation." She reassured the down slayer, "Not many people could do that."

"I still don't know way Rebecca chose me."

"You don't?"

Buffy saw a small smile cross Shonas face

"Okay maybe I do."

There was a loud bag as both slayers heard the front door slam shut. Curious they both wandered out to find Xander standing in the middle of the club.

"Has this entire town gone screwy?" he asked Buffy

"Xander?" Buffy replied, "What are you doing here?"

"You will not believe what just happened to me."

The door to Pearls office smashed open. A couple of security guards flew in and crashed heavily against the sidewall. Pearl watched calmly as Angel and Gunn stormed into the room.

"You must be the infamous Angel." Pearl commented

"Where's Judson?" Angel asked

"His services were no longer required. I'm the new head of this department how can I help you?"

"One of your flunkies destroyed my office!" Gunn yelled, "We want to speak with her."

"According to our records Mr. Gunn the building had metal fatigue major structural damage it was only a matter of time before it came down."

"With a little help from the woman in green of course." Angel commented

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are talking about."

"Don't try to play me. You sent an assassin to that office named Emerald. Where is she?"

"If you're looking for something emerald may I suggest trying to find a yellow brick road?"

"Don't push me," Angel replied, "I want to speak to her now."

"Unfortunately Angel we currently don't have any women name after shades of green in our employ. Now I might suggest leaving before the large security force moving towards this office decimates the both of you."

"This isn't the end." Angel exclaimed as he and Gunn left the office.

A few moments later a portal opened in the roof and Rebecca dropped down.

"What was that about?" she asked

"Just one of the locals seeking attention," Pearl replied, "It's quite sad really. Dan informs me you did an excellent job with Mr. Harris."

Rebecca took a seat and looked at Pearl curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about him. What was the deal?"

"I wanted to see how well you work with distractions. And there's no bigger distraction then Dan."

"So you know I can do the job now. Do I start getting money now?"

"Of course. In fact I've got your next assignment right here."

Pearl opened the manila folder on her desk. She pulled out a photo and slid it across to Rebecca who picked it up and looked at it.

This was bad . . .

This was really, really bad . . .

"That weapon's called the scythe of the slayer," Pearl explained, "It's currently being held in the back room of a nightclub down town called Gen S."

"So what do you want me to do with this thing?"

"We want you to get it for us?"


	6. The Los Angeles job

Chapter 5: The Los Angeles job

"I am so, so sorry about Shona Roy," Nighthawk pleaded, "It won't happen again I swear! I really need this job."

Roy looked at her seriously. He scratched at the bandages on his head. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat trying to find a position where his stomach wound hurt the least.

"Alright Pen here's the deal," he said seriously, "you get your job back but if I see blackula any where near this place your out on your ass got it?"

"Yeah, okay. Thank you so much." Nighthawk replied relieved

"No big."

Roy threw Nighthawk a small bundle he had on his desk. At first she thought he gave her a couple of cleaning rags to clean the front counter but after she looked at it properly she soon realized what they were.

"That's your new uniform," Roy explained slyly, "You start wearing it from your next shift."

Nighthawk looked anxiously at the small boob tube and the micro mini skirt he just handed her.

"This isn't gonna cover much." Nighthawk commented hesitantly.

Roy smiled and looked her up and down.

"That's the idea."

"I-I don't think I could wear this."

"Alright. I don't think you can work here. And I'll lay assault charges against your black friend."

Nighthawk looked up shocked.

"It's okay you don't need to do that," she replied frantically, "I'll wear it."

"Good. I'll see tomorrow night."

Nighthawk nodded sadly. She walked slowly to the door. Her instincts were screaming at her that this was a bad idea but she didn't have much of a choice rent was due next week and she didn't have enough cash to pay it without work.

"One last thing Penny," Roy called out to her before she left the store, "those two things your holding, they're the only thing your gonna have on so, next shift, lose the underwear."

Nighthawk didn't like the way Roy was smiling at her. She nodded briefly and exited the store.

I _ Connor bust through his front door frantically. On the floor his parents and his sister lay dead. He covered his mouth in shock and dropped to his knees crawling to his parents. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the bite marks on their necks. Suddenly Conner was kicked in the face by one of the vampires in the house. He flew back and hit the wall quickly sliding to the floor. Looking up at the vampire Conner noticed, to his horror that he was standing in the sunlight unaffected. He had spoken to his real father about the invulnerable vampires that crossed over from the hell dimension but had never seen them face to face before._

_Jumping back onto his feet. He picked up a chair and snapped off a piece of wood. Connor charged at the vampire piercing his chest with the stake. The wound healed instantly as soon as he pulled out the stake. He tried punching the vampire a few times but had a similar result. During one of his assaults the vamp tripped him up causing him to collapse hard onto the polished wood. The vampire leaped on top of him, pinning him to the ground, he bared his fangs and . . . _ /I 

Connor woke up with a start. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he calmed down his breathing. That attack on his family had been the only thing he had been dreaming about ever since that morning. He would have been dead to if it hadn't been for his real father and that goddess intervening at the last moment he would have ended up like the Riley's. It still eats away at him that he wasn't there to protect them. He should have never gone to Stanford that left his family vulnerable.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway. The way Angel explained it to him this attack was from the law firm he used to work for something about getting revenge on Angel because of what happened with this girl named Rebecca. Nobody told him who this Rebecca was all he knew is that every time someone brought up her name they all got very depressed especial Alex. He was supposed to marry her, at least that's what he heard, instead she disappears somewhere in Europe. Now Alex just stays around the hotel and helps out Angel Investigations with all the science stuff Fred used to do.

This is what Connor found Alex doing when he made his way down to the lobby.

"Geez don't you ever leave," he said as he walked around the reception desk.

Alex looked up from his microscope. He thought about the question carefully.

"I think I went to the bathroom at about three in the morning. Does that count?" he commented.

Connor smirked. From a draw at the reception desk he pulled out a cross. Waking quickly he held it up to the confused scientist.

"Ah . . . What are you doing?" Alex asked

"Making sure," Connor replied.

After a short moment Connor was satisfied. Placing the cross on the desk he moved around to where Alex was working.

"What you working on?"

"It's a skin sample from that demon Angel killed, you know the one bothering that girl, there's some kind of acidic residue on it I'm trying to figure out what it is."

"Any luck?"

"So far I've ruled out saliva and bile. I think this wasn't part of the demon maybe some kind of mind control substance. I've been trying to cross-reference with some of the magical texts but my Latin isn't what it used to be."

Connor nodded. He looked at the scientists curiously.

"Can I make a suggestion?" he asked

Alex looked up from his work.

"Sure."

"Go out into natural daylight," he replied, "I just proved you're not a vamp so there's no reason for you to look so pale."

Alex smiled. He knew Connor was only trying to help.

"I got a lot of things to do here."

"It's not going anywhere. Come on I'll take you to a movie or something. Or we can hit the clubs tonight what do you think?"

Alex shrugged reluctantly. Connor folded his arms and looked seriously.

"When was the last time you got laid?"

Alex looked at Connor in surprise.

"I really don't want to talk about It." he replied insistently

Connor smirked in realization.

"Oh," he replied, "That long."

Alex shook his head and went back to his work. Looking around the desk he noticed a framed photo sitting on the corner. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Why don't you call her? She looks hot maybe you two can do something together." he commented pointing to the photo.

Alex looked at the photo Connor was holding. He frowned sadly and just stared at it. This confused Connor until he realized who was in the photo.

"Oh," he replied awkwardly, "man, I am so sorry."

"I-it's okay. You didn't know." Alex replied leaning against his work desk

Connor looked at the photo closely.

"So this is Rebecca huh? Cute. Who was she?"

"Someone very special." Alex replied softly

Rebecca stood in the alleyway across from Gen S. She watched it carefully taking mental notes of times different people walked in and out. She knew this task wouldn't be a simple smash and grab. After the incident with Club Hellmouth Willow would have some serious magic protecting the club. As she stood and watched she could feel the barrier surrounding the club. When the coast was clear she shifted herself to a better vantage point.

Where she was positioned now was inside the barrier. From what Rebecca could feel from the spell it protected the club from demon and uber-slayer attacks. She figured the only reason her uber-slayer power was still working was the fact that her original Generation S Slayer power was mixed in and was acting like a filter. Testing her other abilities she discovered an issue.

"Most of my powers are blocked," Rebecca explained when she got back to the apartment, "Willow was very precise about who she wanted inside the club."

"So what's the deal now?" Whistler asked

"It's not like I'm entirely powerless," Rebecca replied, "I still have my Uber-Slayer ability that, hopefully, should be enough."

"Let's hope so I hate for that cute ass of your to be fricasseed before you ice the partners."

"That's not our biggest problem. I can't hand over the Slayer Scythe to Wolfram and Heart. There has to be something else. Is there anyone you know who could make a fake one whistler?"

"Sorry kiddo," Whistler replied, butting out his first cigarette then lighting his second, "faking dead bodies' one thing. But faking a mystical weapon, that's pretty much impossible. Not with out leaving a calling card of who did it."

Rebecca frowned seriously. This was not going to go well. If they couldn't find a way to replace the slayer scythe that going to leave the chosen open for attack. Rebecca couldn't risk that.

"I believe we can help Divine One." Markus Commented, "Bother Anthony, in the monastery armory, has dealt with items of power before. There is a strong chance he could replicate the weapon without any evidence."

Rebecca nodded.

"That's good. We can leave it there until we know it's safe to return It." she replied, "in the mean time I need a way of getting in and out undetected."

Angel walked through the front door of Gen S. he ducked down quickly narrowly missing a pane of glass Xander was carrying.

"Whoa easy there Angel," Xander commented, "slayer proof glass doesn't come cheap."

"Sorry," Angel apologized, "didn't realize you came back to the club."

"Wasn't planning to but I had a visit from little green riding hood who made a very convincing argument."

Angel looked at him shocked.

"Was this woman shortish with a long green jacket and a dark green mask?"

"Met her too huh. Here's me thinking she was a one man demon."

"What did she do to you?"

"She put all my staff to sleep then chased me into a portal."

"So she didn't kill anybody?"

"No. . ." Xander replied anxiously, "Why? Who is she?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. All I know so far is that she's Wolfram and Hart's new lap dog, though they didn't admit it directly."

Xander motioned to the window. Angel helped him fit the windowpane into the frame.

"Perfect. What are they up to this time? They're not trying to end the world again are they?"

"I have no idea that's what's worring me."

The front door opened and Whistler stepped inside. He looked around confused.

"Whoa 'scuse me," he said startled as he saw Xander and Angel near the front entrance, "this aint the Hilton hotel is it?"

"Sorry. You have the wrong part of town." Xander replied

"Damn! I knew that cabby was trying to screw me over!"

After the pane was place into position Angel turned to look at the visitor.

"Whistler?" he asked in surprise

"Angel ya doin'? How's that champion thing working out?"

"Fine . . . What are you doing here?"

"Being robbed by this cities public transport. I'm walking from now on."

Whistler walked around the club. He whistled in appreciation.

"Nice digs," he commented, "what is it your?"

"No it belongs to a friend of mine."

Whistler smiled mischievously.

"This friend wouldn't happen to be a certain leggy blonde slayer would it?"

"Yeah." angel replied

On the roof Rebecca was monitoring Whistler via a concealed camera she hid with a cloaking spell. Fortunately for her her magic is unaffected when cast ouside the barrier.

"Enough small talk whistler I need to see where the scythe is being held." She commented over her radio

"So what is this place? Some kind of bar?" whistler asked as he slowly made his way to the rear of the establishment.

"Your friend's quick," Xander commented finishing the maintenance on the window.

"It's a members only club," Angel replied

"For Slayers?"

Angel looked at him curiously. Whistler just smiled

"Don't look so shocked. The owners a slayer, that's the slayers friend fixing the window. I figure this place had to be slayer related."

Whistler moved around the bar and into the training room. Xander and Angel quickly followed. Once in the back room Whistler saw a glass case on the back wall holding the scythe. Carefully he moved towards it.

"What do you think kid?" he asked softly

On the video monitor Rebecca looked at the case closely.

"Nothing visible, probably some kind of force field or a stronger barrier spell. This one's going to be tricky. Can you move in a little closer and find out."

"Alright but if I get hit by some kind of lighting bolt I'm not gonna forgive you." Whistler replied apprehensively

Whistler walked up to it slowly. He reached out with his hand. The force field rippled from his touch. Suddenly a loud shrieking noise started from out of nowhere. From the office Buffy and Willow barreled into the training room ready for a fight at the same time Angel and Xander moved in.

"I just wanted to look at it is all!" Whistler said defensively

"Who the hell are you!" Buffy yelled at him

"It's okay Buffy he's a friend." Angel said, "This is Whistler."

"Hey I know you. You talked to me at that watchers place before you stabbed Angel through the heart."

Buffys memory snapped back into place as willow magically reset the alarm."

"Oh yeah," Buffy replied, "Sorry about the nearly killing you."

"It's okay. Not the first time someone's tried to kill me by accident."

Rebecca watched the scene. She smiled softly to her self as Buffy appeared on the monitor. It had been four years since she had seen any of them and it felt go to know they all looked all right. After that brief moment of nostalgia she refocused on the task at hand.

"Whistler I'm going to need you to look up. See if you could find any ventilation system in the roof."

"So what is this place back here?" whistler asked looking towards the roof.

As Buffy explained Rebecca took note of the air conditioning vent directly over the training area. She guessed that there would be no mystical protection on it since most demons couldn't get past the first barrier and humans couldn't get past the second. Rebecca stood up and surveyed the roof. She moved across to where the ventilation should be and tried to trace the shaft back to an opening on the roof. When she had figured it out she packed up her equipment.

"Get out." Rebecca said over the radio as she made her way from the club.

"Well this has been fun but I gotta jet," he said confidently, "I have a cab company to yell at see you guys later."

Whistler walked confidently out of the room with the group looking at him curiously.

"He is a strange man," Buffy commented

That night Gen S. was packed. As Rebecca arrived she noticed that there was an event happening that she didn't know about. This was going to complicate matters but she was still confident that she could pull it off. Rebecca had traded her trademark green jacket with a black one of the same design for this evening job. She figured that wearing something bright green in a place that has neon lights might attract too much attention. Moving from rooftop to rooftop she effortlessly landed silently on the clubs roof.

Rebecca moved to the external vent cover and pulled it off with ease. She slipped inside. As she moved down the ventilation shaft she could clearly see that the dance floor was a wall-to-wall slayers. She had to move carefully the last thing she wants is a repeat of Club Hellmouth. It took a few minutes to reach the training room. Making sure it was empty she slowly removed to cover and dropped into the room. Rebecca moved as silently as she could. From her pockets she pulled out a couple of Lorcharmite Crystals, which are primarily used in spell disarming, carefully she positioned the crystals on the barrier. Slowly they began to shimmer until both of them shattered. Rebecca swore to herself Willow must have considered someone might try that.

She tested the barrier with her hand. It felt strange and familiar. It took Rebecca a moment to realize why. Rebecca took a moment and concentrated. She slowed her breathing and let the energies of the barrier fill her. A moment later she opened her eyes and reached slowly for the case. Her hand passed through the barrier unaffected. She smiled to herself as she proved her theory right. Since Rebecca was using a version of Willows magic she could use it like the slayer power filter and gain full use of her abilities again. Just before Rebecca was about to open the case she heard a couple of voices heading for the training room. She moved at lightning speed away from the case. She jumped up the wall, talking a few steps to keep momentum, and grabbed hold of a two support beams on the roof with her hands and feet.

" . . . I know Nighthawk doesn't want me to help but I just can't sit around." Shona said as she entered the room.

"I don't think rushing in is a good idea either." Willow commented, "You know Nighthawk she'll come around."

"Yeah but is that before or after she gets herself killed."

Rebecca frowned. She didn't know Nighthawk was having trouble.

"Believe it or not Shona Nighthawk's a strong woman. In the end you know she'll do the right thing."

From Rebecca's vantage point she couldn't see who called Willow away. She watched sadly as Shona sat alone. At that moment Rebecca desperately wished she could tell people that she was alive. Shona sighed to herself and leaned back in her chair.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as she noticed the figure dressed in black hanging onto the ceiling.

Time for Rebecca had become severely limited. She dropped down from the room and made for the case. Just as Shona charged up she raised her hand and knocked her back magically. Her full power was returning but very slowly. Rebecca ripped the door off the case and pulled out the Scythe. She tried to open a portal in the floor but it just fizzled out of existence. She didn't have time to wait for her full recovery so she made her way back to the vent. Shona jumped her from behind knocking her to the floor. Rebecca twisted sharply throwing her off. She barrel rolled, grabbing the scythe, back onto her feet. Just before Shona could recover bashed the Scythe into her forehead knocking her out could.

"Sorry about that Shona I had to deal with . . . " Willow started as she re-entered

She looked from the unconscious Shona to the masked intruder. She quickly formed an energy ball and threw it at Rebecca. Putting the Scythe it the specially made bag slung over her shoulder she caught the energy ball. This shocked Willow even more. Before she could ask how the intruder did that she threw it back at Willow knocking her back into the club. Finding the moment of opportunity Rebecca made her way back up the wall and into the vent. When she was finally clear of the club she portaled her way back to the apartment.

The easy part was over. Now comes the difficult part.

Convincing Wolfram and Heart that the replica is the genuine article.


	7. Recently chosen

Chapter 6: Recently chosen

Sparks flew as the blade was passed across the grindstone reputedly. Rebecca and Brother Gabriel watched as Brother Anthony constructed the replica scythe.

"You understand how important it is to keep it safe?" Rebecca

"Do not worry Divine One. This monastery is a sanctuary. No evil can get I can assure you that the scythe of the slayer is in good hands." Brother Gabriel replied

Brother Gabriel looks at her carefully.

"How are you faring?" he continued

Rebecca sighed. This hadn't been the easiest task to do especially since she had seen her friends in pain but couldn't help them.

"I don't know," she replied, "its hard seeing my friends and not being able to talk to them."

Brother Gabriel placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"You must remain steadfast in your quest. One the trinity are no more I can guarantee the there will be more time for family."

"I hope your right."

Shona sat at the bar. She winces in pain as she places the ice pack on her forehead.

"Man that girl can hit." She complained

Angel looks at the group seriously. He and Connor were called over after the Scythe was stolen.

"So we're thinking it's the same person." He asked

"Our girl in Green," Buffy replied.

"Who has strong magic," Willow replied, "catching a energy ball is not an easy thing to learn. Plus, going through my barrier spells, that's wigging me out."

"Why has she been after you guys?" Connor asked

"I don't know," Angel replied, "but we need to find out who she is and fast before anything else happens."

Pearl held the Slayer scythe lightly in her hand. She smiled victoriously as she looked the blade over.

"One blade as ordered," Rebecca stated

"God, you can almost feel the power can't you," pearl commented

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Oh don't you worry yourself about that," Pearl replied, "This is going exactly where it's needed."

Pearl placed the blade carefully on her desk. She interlaced her fingers on her desk and looked at Rebecca.

"In the mean time I have another job for you."

Rebecca shrugged.

"Hit me." she replied

From the side of the desk Pearl hands Rebecca a manila folder. Rebecca opens it and goes through the contents.

"Her name is Alison Jordan she's a student at Hemery High School. We just received word that she's going to be activated as a slayer within the next two hours. The senior partners would be very interested in learning the activation process so we want you to bring her in."

Rebecca looked at her curiously. Something wasn't right here.

"You have a weird obsession with these slayer chicks." She commented

"It's a topic close to our hearts."

Rebecca stood and straightened her jacket.

"Alright. Be back soon."

Pearl stopped her as she made her way to the door.

"You're not alone on this job," she explained, "A strike team is going with you. We've set up a little bomb scare at the school. They're going to be sent in first then, during the confusion, you're going in to get Alison."

"I don't play well with others."

"You don't actually have a choice in the matter," Pearl replied

Rebecca looked suspiciously at Pearl. Things are beginning to slowly fall into place.

"I'll have her back here soon."

"No you won't. You're strictly support Emerald. Go in and get Alison. There will be a van waiting out the front of the school."

Rebecca nodded. She left the room as another member of staff entered.

"You called me?" he asked

"Yes I did," Pearl said, as she picked up the Slayer Scythe and handed it to him, "dispose of this will you."

The Staff member nodded and walked out of the room. Pearl leaned against her desk and smiled to herself. They had Rebecca exactly where they wanted her.

"Hey dad can I talk to you for a second?" Connor asked

Angel looked up from the reception desk back at the Hyperion. He was using some of Gunns contacts to see if anybody knew about the 'assassin' Emerald.

"Sure what's up?"

Connor moved around behind the desk. He picked up the photo of Rebecca sitting at Alex's workstation and looked at it curiously.

"I was talking to Alex yesterday and he got real upset when I talked about her." Connor mentioned as he pointed to the photo of Rebecca.

Connor noted the expression on Angels face as he looked at the photo.

"It's understandable he was engaged to her."

"It's not just that. It's the look on everybody's face anytime someone talks about Rebecca."

The expression returned.

"See like that," Connor continued, "I got this feeling that I'm missing out on something just because everybody knew her and I didn't."

"It's complicated Connor."

"What is she related to you or something?"

Angel frowned. He turned away from his son.

"I have a lot of work to do I'll talk to you later."

"Dad?"

"I said I'll talk to you later Connor!"

"Busting into a school huh!" Whistler commented as he leaned back on one of the chairs in Rebecca Apartment, "That's low even for them."

"The worst part is I'm going to be watched more heavily this time so I can't just throw a portal behind something." Rebecca replied in frustration

"I don't see the point. Nabbing a newly activated isn't gonna tell them squat about the power that they probably wouldn't already know."

"They know about me," Rebecca replied, "that's why they keep putting me up against my friends."

"So what's the next move Kiddo?"

"I just have to keep playing their game until I can find an opening that will get me to The Trinity."

"And what are we going to do about Miss Jordan."

Rebecca thought seriously about this.

"What we need is a distraction of our own." She replied

"That's a sweet thought but how?"

"Who's the best person to try and stop a villain?"

Whistler smiled.

"Oh I see where you're going with this. Very nice."

Rebecca stood and looked at the brothers.

"Boys I'm going to need you to deliver a message for me," she said, "I have to warn you this is going to hurt."

The brothers bowed gracefully.

"What ever you need Divine One."

Shona sat and watched Xander struggle with a thick pane of replacement glass for the case. He slotted it into place and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"That's for the help," he mentioned to Shona sarcastically.

"Hey I was supervising. Someone had to make sure you weren't slacking off."

Xander screwed in the last bolt and stepped away. He was pleased with his handy work even though he was still apprehensive about being around the demon world again.

"Do we have any idea when we are gonna have something to put in this thing?" Xander asked.

"Angel said he's looking into what Wolfram and Hart want with the scythe."

"Isn't anybody else thinking slayer black out? That's what vamp willow did the first time around."

"We aint rulin' it out," Shona replied, "I so want to get my hands on that green girl. I'm way over due to kick somebody's ass."

"Just don't make it mine," Xander replied putting the finishing touches on the case, "My ass has been kicked so many time it looks like a golf ball."

In Buffy's office Buffy and Willow were going through the security footage from last night. Buffy shook her head slowly.

"Angel's right there's something about this Woman . . . I just can't peg it." she commented

"She's powerful alright," willow commented, "That was my strongest barrier spell and she pass through it like it wasn't there."

Back in the club the front windows smashed open catching the attention of all inside. They rushed in to see what the drama way. Samuel and Markus walked through the opening and stood in front of the Scooby's

"Hey I just fixed that! Awwww!" Xander yelled at the intruders

"Emerald says hi!" Samuel said as he and Marcus reached under their jackets. The both drew out shotguns and aimed them at the group. The Scooby's scattered as the first shots were fired. Marcus and Samuel walked into the center of the club and allowed themselves to be blindsided by both the slayers. Knocking the guns out of their hands Buffy and Shona pinned them to the floor.

"What does green girl want?" Shona demanded

Samuel smiled

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he asked painfully

"I would I knew where she was."

"Hemery." Markus replied

Buffy and Shona looked at each other.

"She wants you to be there and watch her kill the junior slayers."

"Roxy and Vicky." Buffy commented

"We have to be there now!" Shona replied

Both slayers climbed off the brothers and made for the door.

"Watch them." Buffy ordered just before she exited

"Right I can do guard duty," Xander replied.

Both he and Willow looked down to where the prisoners should be. They looked at each other uneasily as they realized that both monks had disappeared.

Alison Jordan slipped the book back onto the shelf. She ran her finger along until she found another book that she was looking for. As she pulled it off the shelf she notice Vicky reading by herself on one of the table. She smiled and bounded over happily.

"Hey Vic." She said as she sat down next to her.

Vicky looked up from her book. She smiled warmly as she noticed Alison.

"Hey." She replied

"I tried calling you last night. Where were you?"

Vicky shrugged.

"Out."

"You're out a lot I tried calling three times this week. What do you do at night?"

"I have a . . . part time job." Vicky replied

"Do you still think you have time to help me with my research project for journalism?"

"Sure what is it?"

Alison turned to happily. Vicky noticed the excitement in her eyes. She had known Alison ever since she started to go to Hemery and had seen her excited face many times.

"I heard this stuff from my cousin," she said excitedly, "about this bunch of girls who have superpowers."

Vicky used most of her inner strength not to smirk at her. Instead she nodded thoughtfully.

"Really? What do they do with them?"

"They fight monsters. These girls there, like, seriously strong and fast. And get this the monster are, like, everywhere even here in L.A."

"I think your cousin's been watching too many moves."

"No it's true. She said it happened to her friends, cousin's sister. And do you know what there called?"

Vicky looked at her curiously. Alison was a big fan of the dramatic pause.

"What?" Vicky asked after a brief moment

"Slayers."

"Slayers?"

"I know they sound like some kind of band but I swear it's true. My cousin said they hang around in graveyards so I was thinking that I tell your mom that I'm studying over at your house and you tell your mom the same then we go out and see if we could find some."

"That sounds kind of dangerous."

"What are you scared?"

"No"

"Well . . ."

"Alright."

"Great. We'll meet at your place around seven then," Alison replied thrilled, "can't be any more scarier then these weird dreams I've been having."

"What dreams?" Vicky asked

"It's really creepy. There's all these guys with weird faces and these girls are, like, fighting them and stuff."

Vicky looked at her friend in surprise. Though it shouldn't be a total shock she didn't expect Alison to be a potential. Alison looked down at her watch.

"Oh hey. I gotta jet, don't want to be late for gym, I'll see you tonight k?"

"Alright."

Alison went to stand. Suddenly a rush of energy crossed her body. She stumbled and fell back down on to chair. Vicky turned to her in concern.

"Hey are you alright?" Vicky asked

"Yeah, think I just had a hot flash or something." Alison replied

This was the second thing Vicky didn't expect. Alison was just activated right in front of her. Vicky knew what had to be done.

"Ali I want you to come with me okay." Vicky said insistently

"Where?" Alison asked

"There's this place not far from here you really need to see."

Alison looked at her shocked.

"I'm not ditching school."

"This is really important Ali. We need to go here."

"No way! Coach Franklin will kick my ass if I'm not in the gym in a few minutes."

This wasn't going well. Vicky had to convince her to come with some how.

"You know those girls you were talking about? This is where they hang. I should know I'm one of them."

Alison looked at her friend annoyed.

"Don't tease me like that Vic it's not nice."

"It's true I'm a slayer . . . and so are you."

Alison glared at her. She picked up her backpack and stood.

"Hey if you didn't want to help just tell me. Don't make fun of me like that."

"Ali Wait!"

Alison left the library just as Roxy entered. She noticed Vicky collecting her stuff and walked over to her.

"'Ere you are, Thank god, have you 'eard from Shona at all?" Roxy asked

"No. Look, We got something more important to do."

"What?"

"We need to follow Alison Jordan."

"Why?"

"She was just activated."

Roxy looked at her in surprise.

"Activated? You mean slayer activated?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Never picked her for a stake stabber."

"We need to find her. Where's Glenda?"

"I think she was in the cafeteria hypnotizing some poor bugger to give her his lunch."

"Alright you get Glenda I'll find Alison."

Roxy nodded as they both rushed out of the library at full slayer speed.

Outside the school three SWAT vans pulled up. The doors opened and the strike team began to pile out in front of the school. Out of one of the vans Rebecca jumped out and kept to the back of the group. Waiting out the front of the school was the headmaster. She was wearing a concerned expression as the strike team approached.

"I got your call a few minutes ago," the headmaster said, "what seems to be the problem."

"Ma'am we got a credible threat of a bomb located somewhere in your school."

"Good lord."

"What I need you to do is to move all of the students into the gym so we can sweep the building."

"Alright I'll have that done immediately."

During that conversation Rebecca slipped silently into the school building. In the back of her mind she had the memory of the original Becky's visit and hoped that this one would be more peaceful. She rounded a corner and spotted Alison walking towards the gym. Rebecca was just about to make a move when she saw Vicky rush after her. This was going to be a problem. The last thing she want's to do is to hurt one of Shonas team members.

"Hold up Ali!" Vicky yelled

Alison stopped and turned angrily towards Vicky.

"Leave me alone." Alison said

"I can't Ali. You have to believe me."

"Alright prove it."

Vicky looked around. Next to the display case was a small statue of the school mascot. She walked over and lifted it effortlessly. Alison's eyes opened wide.

"Oh my god. How did you do that?"

"I told you I'm a slayer. You try."

Alison walked over hesitantly and attempts the lift. Like Vicky she does it with ease.

"Wow." She says to herself

"There's more you need to see. Want to come with?"

"Yeah Cool."

Roxy and Glenda walked down the hall and joined the two slayers.

"Roxy, great, I'm taking Ail down to Gen S. to meet Buffy. Cover for us."

"There's something goin' down Vic." Roxy said anxiously, "There's all these cops roaming about."

"Any idea why."

At that moment the school's PA crackled to life.

"_Could all students please make their way to the gym for a special school assembly._ "

"I guess we go." Alison commented

"We're not goin." Vicky said seriously

"Why?" Roxy asked

"Think about it," Vicky replied, "Ali gets activated then suddenly we're all getting called into the gym and the police are here. That's too much of a coincidence."

Vicky moved to the window. From her vantage point she could see into the back of one of the police vans.

"Anyway I don't think they're cops."

"How come?" Roxy asked

"How many police that you know of carry shamans with them?"

"Evil lawyers?"

"That's my thought. Come on let's go."

Vicky took Alison by the hand and they started to march down the hall. Rebecca was left with no choice. She moved from her hiding spot and matched towards the slayers. Lazily Glenda formed an energy ball and tossed it at her. Rebecca effortlessly deflected it and countered by knocking her back magically."

Vicky and Roxy moved to a defensive position in front of Alison. Rebecca waved her arms and both the slayer flew in opposite directions out of the way. Not loosing momentum she grabbed Alison by the arms and dragged her down the hall.

"Bloody hell." Roxy exclaimed as she pulled herself off the floor.

"You guys alright?" Vicky asked

"Peachy." Glenda replied angrily.

"Let's go." Vicky ordered

Rebecca made her way to the nearest exit. She looks out onto the street expectantly.

"Come on where are you?" she said to herself

"Please let me go. I'll do anything you say." Allison pleaded.

Rebecca looked over to her. She knelt down and put her hands caringly on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But I need you to be quiet for a moment."

Alison looked at her kidnapper confused. She seemed too nice to be evil.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Someone who is trying to keep you alive. I know this is going to be hard to believe but I need you to trust me okay."

Alison nodded hesitantly. A lot of strange things were happening to her today and it was going to take time to absorb it all. Just then a car pulled up outside the school. Buffy, Angel, Connor, Shona and Gunn

Piled out and headed for the school building.

"Perfect timing." Rebecca said to herself. As she lead Alison outside

The junior slayers met up with the Scooby's near the front entrance.

"What happened?" Buffy asked

"We were coming to bring you a new a new slayer when, out of nowhere, this woman in a mask and a long jacket showed up and knocked us out of the way." Vicky explained

"Sound like our girl." Gunn commented

"These cops aren't cops either. Their evil lawyer guys." Roxy continued

"Wolfram and Hart? What do they want with a recently activated slayer?" Buffy asked

"The same thing they wanted the scythe for," Angel contemplated, "they're going to make an attack on the slayer power."

Back outside Rebecca lead Alison to the van. One of the strike team members jumped out of the van.

"We'll take it from here." He ordered.

"Think you better get inside." Rebecca replied, "The Slayer General and the Vampire have made a move on the school. Unless you want your entire team killed and Wolfram and Hart implicated."

The strike team member looked at the others in the van. They all piled out and headed inside the building. Rebecca led Alison into the back and jumped in. she banged on the diving wall and the van slowly pulled away. About a quarter mile the van came to a screeching halt narrowly avoiding hitting Whistler.

"Get the hell off the road!" the driver yelled

"Cant I guy just stand in the middle of the road without being harassed?" Whistler yelled back.

Suddenly the driver and passenger door flew open. The brothers pulled out the strike team member and knocked them unconscious. They banged on the dividing wall and Rebecca jumped out with Alison.

"Good to go chief." Whistler said

"Great I'll meet you three back at the apartment."

"Right," whistler replied, "I might be a little late though I'm gonna have to call the police about one of their vans having a little 'accident'."

Rebecca smirked. She opened a portal behind her and led Alison through. Shock by the instant travel she looked up at Rebecca surprised.

"What's gonna to happen now?" she asked innocently

"Now your gonna stay here for a few hours until I'm sure it's safe. Then I'll take you home."

"Your weird." Alison replied

Rebecca laughed.

Pearl waited patiently in the white room. She had her arms folded and was drumming her fingers. The conduit, evil Becky, approached a moment later.

"How long do I have to keep doing this?" Pearl asked

"As long as the partners feel it needs to be done," Evil Becky replied, "Don't worry he'll be here soon the we will all get what we want from her."

Pearl nodded.

"I think I can keep the act up until then but I'm pretty sure she's catching on."

"That's not going to be a problem. An old client is going to drop by in a few days that is going to keep her very busy. Make sure the client is well catered for."

"Can do." Pearl replied mischievously

"Everything's squared kid," Whistler commented, "got the word from a demon buddy. Wolfram and Hart think it's an accident."

"Great." Rebecca replied unsatasifed

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed that Wolfram and Hart have fallen for every trap we set?"

"You said it yourself. They know about you."

"But why haven't they sprung anything yet?"

"They're entertainers they like to keep the big act until the end. Don't worry you're more then capable of dealing with anything they throw at you."

"I suppose. How's our guest?"

"Fine all things considered. She found out that you had cable so she's just happy sitting on the couch."

There was a knock on the front door.

"Okay. I'll take her home in a few minutes. Get her ready."

Whistler nodded and headed for the couch. Rebecca went to the door and answered it.

"Hi is Mr. Pace in?" a tired sounding female asked

"Sorry, Wrong apartment, you need to go down the hall and take . . . a . . . left."

The two women just stared at each other both of them in complete shock. Rebecca's visitor dropped the pizza warmer she was carrying and covered her mouth. She shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"R-Rebecca?" she asked in shock.

"Nighthawk." Rebecca replied awkwardly


	8. Then and now

Chapter 7: Then and now

Nighthawk rubbed her arms anxiously. That evening wasn't particularly cold and it wasn't about the skimpy outfit Roy forced her to wear. It was about one thing only.

Rebecca's alive.

There are so many questions she wanted to ask her that they all began to collide inside her brain. They had arranged to meet at a small diner near Rebecca's apartment after Nighthawk's shift. The closer to the time it got the more anxious she became. When it hit the meeting time Nighthawk jumped as she heard this crackling sound coming from next to her. She looked over and saw a portal hovering a few feet from where she was standing. To her surprise Rebecca stepped out followed by two tall guys. This caught Nighthawk off guard she never knew Rebecca could do that.

Rebecca approached Nighthawk and stopped.

"Wow," Nighthawk managed to say, "that portal thing was just . . . wow."

Rebecca smiled at the slayer.

"One of my new tricks," she replied, "comes on."

Both women headed inside the diner. Rebecca nodded to the man behind the counter. He nodded back and ushered the other customers out. Rebecca then turned and looked seriously at the bothers.

"Doors." She said seriously

The brothers bowed gracefully and took up guard positions at each of the entrances. Nighthawk watched this performance with nervous confusion. Rebecca motioned her to the nearest booth and they sat down. For the first ten minutes there was an awkward silence neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"I had, like, a who book of things I wanted to say to you if I ever saw you again." Nighthawk said, "I think I filled it up completely."

Rebecca looked down sadly. This was never going to be easy and with the accidental meeting attached it made it even harder.

"Where did you go? You just . . . disappeared. What happened? Were you kidnapped? Did you run away? Was the slaying getting to much?" Nighthawk continued

Rebecca wanted to reply but nothing came out. She felt like she wanted to say everything and nothing all at the same time. Nighthawk frowned she started to rub her hands anxiously.

"Was it me?" She asked anxiously, "Did I do something? I'm real sorry if I did. I swear I won't do it again. Please don't go away!"

Rebecca looked up. She saw the tears begin to well in Nighthawk's eyes. Rebecca placed her hands on top of Nighthawks and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hey! It had nothing to do with you alright! There were other things happening back then. Big things I had no control of."

"Then what the heck's going on?" Nighthawk asked desperately

Rebecca leaned back. She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"It's . . . complicated."

"What do you mean?"

At that moment Samuel walked up to the table.

"Divine One. Brother Gabriel just informed me that the blade is secure."

Rebecca looked over to the brother almost relieved.

"Thanks tell him to make sure it stays that way."

Again the monk bowed and returned to his guarding post. Nighthawk looked from one brother to the other curiously.

"Who are those guys?" she asked

"There my bodyguards." Rebecca replied

"Why do you need bodyguards?"

Rebecca looked around in frustration. There was too much to explain in a short period of time. Nighthawk sensed the resistance and decided to change the topic.

"Everybody's been looking for you." She said softly, "I think Buffy and Angel have, like, been around the word three times. Gunn has been ringing every contact he had. Shona just got meaner. And Alex . . ."

This time it was Nighthawk's turn to stop. She remembered the way Alex looked after he heard the news that Rebecca disappeared. She had never seen him like that before. Alex was always the strong one out of the two of them but he just crumbled instantly. After that he just sat in his room, looking a Rebecca's photo, pining for the day that she would return.

"I didn't want any of this," Rebecca confided, "This whole thing is just too much. I mean, how am I supposed to stop the most powerful beings in this world? It's insane I don't care what the prophecy says."

Nighthawk looked over to Rebecca with an anxious confusion. She was thing about asking what all that meant but felt that she was going to get shut down again. Rebecca looked down at the table. She began to fidget with one of the napkins.

"So how . . . How is Alex?" she asked nervously

"He's not himself. He just stays in Angel's hotel doing all that science stuff for him." Nighthawk

"I guess he's found someone else by now huh? Got married and had a couple of kids."

Nighthawk frowned sadly at Rebecca.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"He made a promise to you," Nighthawk explained, "you know what Alex is like with promises. He said he would wait for you and that's what he's doing."

Rebecca looked up stunned. She knew about Alex's habit of keeping promises but she never expected for him to wait this long.

"He still loves you Rebecca. And I know this is gonna sound selfish but I was looking forward to you being my sister."

Rebecca bit her lip. This is all she could do to stop the tears from coming out. It only got worse when she noticed the hopeful look in Nighthawk's eyes.

"But your back now aren't you," Nighthawk said excitedly, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him! Hey, maybe we could have a surprise party or something. Yeah! We can invite everybody over and you could, like, jump out of a cake or something and yell 'surprise'."

Rebecca hated herself for what she had to do next but it was necessary.

"Nighthawk, listen to me, you can't tell anybody I'm here. It's very important that you don't." she said in an extremely forceful tone

Rebecca could almost hear Nighthawk's heart break. That glint of happiness snuffed out before it had a chance to grow. For the longest time Nighthawk didn't say anything. Rebecca wanted nothing more then to lay down the whole story but she didn't know what would happen if she did and she didn't want to risk Nighthawk going to Wolfram and Hart trying to find her.

"Maybe you don't have to see everybody all at once," Nighthawk replied deflated, "you could just start with the team. I know Shona would love to have you back and you have to meet the new girls. Except for Glenda she has this problem . . . Your still a slayer right?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"I kinda went through a change."

"Kinda went through a change?" Whistler said from the counter, "That's like saying that a bomb kinda explodes."

Nighthawk looked over at the man. She didn't hear him come in which cheeped her out. Whistler stood up and moved to the booth.

"Sorry I'm late with the check in didn't know you were gonna be down at bakers." He continued

"Did Alison get home alright?"

"Safe as houses. She did give me a list of thing she wants you to Tivo for her though."

Whistler leans against the seat. He smirks, as he looks nighthawk up and down.

"So. Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend in the extremely revealing outfit?"

Subconsciously Nighthawk wrapped her arms around her midsection while crossing her legs.

"Whistler this is Penny Whitfield. Nighthawk this is Whistler. He's my connection to the Powers That Be."

"Does he stare at everyone like that?" Nighthawk asked

"Only the truly worthy sweetie," Whistler replied, "Hey, did you say Whitfield? As in Whitfield Publications?"

Rebecca noted a sudden look of anxiousness from Nighthawk that wasn't there before. Something was wrong.

"Lucky us Rebecca, sitting with a genuine rich girl bet you just have swimming pools of cash huh?"

"Yeah. Lot's of money." Nighthawk replied

This was definitely not sitting right Rebecca. Between her clothes and the mood swing there is definitely something she is not telling her.

"How are you doing Nighthawk?" Rebecca asked carefully

"Me? I'm fine. Keeping myself busy."

"So why are you dressed like that?"

"This? This is just my work uniform."

Rebecca looked at her seriously. Nighthawk already knew what she was going to ask next.

"I deliver pizza." She continued

"Is it just me or am I suddenly getting hungry?" Whistler commented, "you don't work with a plumber and a pool cleaner as well do you?"

Rebecca nudged Whistler in the stomach. The sudden stabbing pain his message to keep quiet. Nighthawk hugged herself nervously.

"Shona said you were in some kind of trouble. Are you?" Rebecca commented

"You spoke to her?" Nighthawk replied surprised.

"Don't dodge the question Nighthawk are you in trouble?"

"No," Nighthawk replied sharply, a little to sharply Rebecca noted, "everything's fine."

"Is that why you deliver pizzas in your underwear?"

"It's just a job Rebecca," Snapped Nighthawk defensively, "You remember jobs right? Being a slayer."

"A slayer?" Whistler, "ho boy, have you been misinformed honey."

Nighthawk stared at the strange, and slightly sleazy, man.

"You saying she's not a slayer anymore?" she replied

"Sweetie you obviously don't know greatness when you see it. We are basking in the presence of The Divine One. Prophesized champion to defeat the trinity."

"What's a Divine One?"

Whistler nudged Rebecca over. He sat down and looked excitedly at Nighthawk. Whistler laid down the entire story about the prophecy, the trinity, and the destruction of the Star of Asgeroth and Rebecca's connection to all three. Nighthawk just sat there stunned absorbing as much of the information as she could. At the end of the tale she sat back exhausted.

"So you, like, some kind of god." Nighthawk said in shock

"No, I'm still me. I just have a lot more to do." Rebecca replied

"But those extra powers . . . you beating the senior partners. That's just a lot."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"I want to help." Nighthawk said insistently.

"Sorry Nighthawk, the further away from this you are the safer it is."

"But you got that guy helping and he's creepy."

"I was hoping for ruggedly hansom." Whistler commented

"Not helping Whistler," Rebecca remarked, "This is not like fighting vampires and demons Nighthawk. They probably know every move I'm gonna make before I d. I'm probably not going to survive this."

A panicked look crossed Nighthawk's face. She just got Rebecca back she didn't want to loose her again.

"No I-I can't let you do that."

"It's to late for no's. I'm well past the point of no return."

"I'll tell everybody!" Nighthawk exclaimed, "I tell them were you live and what you're doing."

"Don't say thing you don't mean."

Nighthawk sighed heavily. Rebecca knew perfectly well that she wouldn't go behind her back on purpose.

"I just want to help."

Rebecca frowned sadly. Running the options through her mind she came up with a solution.

"How about this. We make this meeting and you keep me up to date on how the groups going and I'll tell you what I've been up to."

Nighthawk looked up. She smiled slightly. It wasn't exactly full time but at least she got to see her more.

"Alright, Deal, I'll meet you after my shift next week."

"Sounds like a plan."

Nighthawk nodded. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh Geez I gotta go. Some more of the girls are sick and Roy asked me to cover more shifts."

Nighthawk stood up and gathered her things. Rebecca looked at Nighthawk suspiciously. There was a little twinge in her eye when she mentioned her boss' name. Nighthawk waved excitedly then ran out of the diner.

"Cute kid," Whistler noted, "definitely wouldn't mind seeing more of her."

Rebecca shot Whistler a look.

"Around here! She lightens the mood, god, I don't think about that stuff all you know."

Rebecca went back to staring at the door.

"I need you to do something for me Whistler."

"Name it."

"I want you to follow Nighthawk."

"Afraid she's gonna spill to the Slayer General?"

Rebecca shook her head slowly.

"No," she replied seriously, "I'm worried about her. Something is seriously wrong and I have this feeling she hasn't finished falling yet."


	9. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 8: Secrets and Lies

"We lost the van on the way back to the firm." Pearl explained

Rebecca sat casually across from Pearl. She put her feet up on her desk and shrugged.

"How is that my fault?" Rebecca replied

"I didn't say it was Emerald."

"Then why the third degree?"

"I just thought you'd like to know."

"Great. Are we done caring?"

Pearl smiled. This was a girl after her own heart.

"Yes the moment has past. Got an easy one for you today."

"Shoot." Rebecca replied shifting to an active listening position

Pear slid Rebecca a manila folder. Rebecca picks it up and reads through it.

"We just need you to collect some money from this address." Pearl commented

Rebecca walked briskly out of the Wolfram and Hart building. A moment later Whistler flanked her.

"Any thrilling adventure today?" he asked her

"Got to collect some Money." Rebecca replied seriously

Whistler gave a curious look.

"That doesn't sound like much maybe they're goin' soft."

"Read the address." Rebecca said handing Whistler the folder.

Whistler started to read. He frowned.

"Oh, now I see." He replied as he read the name 'Whitfield Publications' on the top of the page.

"Anything new on Nighthawk?" Rebecca asked

"She hasn't left her apartment all night so I figure I'll swing by here first."

Rebecca looked at Whistler in concern.

"Keep me updated on her. Please."

Nighthawk opened her eyes lazily. A thin beam of sunlight streamed on to he face from one of the rips in the curtain. She pulls back the covers of her bed and sits up. Stretching Nighthawk stands and heads to the living room. Nighthawk's apartment was built for one . . . barely. It's peeling wallpaper and stained carped tells the story of may unsavory previous tenants. She sighs to herself and trudges slowly into the bathroom. Making sure she doesn't step on any of the missing tiles she turns on the shower and waits for the brown water to clear.

That usually takes about five minutes so Nighthawk uses that time to get ready. She makes her way to the kitchen and does her daily routine of clearing the rattrap and then resetting it for the next vermin. Nighthawk opened the cupboard and pulls out the cereal. After breakfast the shower is usually ready so on the way back to the bathroom she slips out of her pajamas then, back inside the bathroom, she adjusts the hot water. Today she's lucky the hot water seems to be working.

After she showers Nighthawk lays down her work clothes unhappily. She hates this uniform with a passion. Nighthawk feels the eyes of every guy checking her out as she walks past. And when she bends down she has to be very careful not to expose anything. With a heavy sigh she unwraps her towel and slips it on.

"Another day in hell." She says quietly to herself as she leaves for work.

As she locked her apartment and made her way down the hall she failed to notice Whistler standing casually by one of the radiators that lines the hallway. He watched her pass carefully noting down her apartment number.

Whistler knocked on the Supers door. An extremely overweight man with a three-day growth in his chin answered the door. Whistler smiled at him.

"Hi Bernie." He said causally

Bernie looked at whistler in shock.

"Geez man what are ya doin'! Never talk to me here."

"Why?" Whistler asked in amused, "is it the baby eating thing?"

"Hey! Us demons need to eat as much as humans do!"

"You do it for fun Bernie."

"Well . . . that's . . . what do you want?"

"Need a copy of the key for 218."

"The red heads apartment? You've got taste my friend. Man I love to go two round's with her in the sack."

"I guess this is a bad time to mention she's a slayer."

Bernie's face dropped. He looked

"Better get onto those repairs then." He commented

"Just get me the key Bernie and I'll make sure she doesn't bother you."

Nighthawk stood behind the front counter at Roy's Pizza. She doubled checked the addresses on the order slips and began to worry if her old car was going to make it.

"Penny wait up!" Roy called from the kitchen, "There's been a change in the orders."

Roy walked out of the kitchen. He walked up next to Nighthawk moving aside the original order slips and placing the new ones on the counter. He slipped his right hand under the back of Nighthawk miniskirt and placed it on one of her bare ass cheeks. Nighthawk stiffened up at the touch but tried to ignore it.

"Listen. Frank canceled his order," Roy explained as he lightly squeezed the cheek of her ass, "it's okay though. Bill, you know the dry cleaners around the corner right, he ordered the same thing so take it there instead okay?"

Nighthawk looked anxiously at Roy. Roy frowned back at her.

"You don't have a problem do you?"

"No." Nighthawk replied in an unbelievable tone.

"Great." He said slapping her bare ass, "you're still my number one girl Penny."

This was no way comporting news to Nighthawk.

Rebecca walked though the plush lobby of the offices of Whitfield Publications. From what she heard Alex and Nighthawk's father built this company from the ground. It became an overnight success and, after learning about Wolfram and Harts involvement, she now understood why. Rebecca moved up to the front counter.

"I'm here to see the Money Man," she said calmly.

The security guard nodded and pressed a hidden button under his desk. One of the huge paintings slid open revealing a hidden elevator. Rebecca entered and pressed the down button. The doors opened on a sub basement level. The room was empty except for a small desk in the corner of the room. Sitting at this desk was happy looking man in a blue suit. Rebecca walked up confidently. The man looked up and smiled.

"You got the milk run huh? What you do kill the CEO's son?"

Rebecca looked at the man curiously.

"No." she replied.

The man shrugged happily

"My name's Earl."

"Emerald."

Earl looked at Rebecca in awe.

"You mean _the_ Emerald. The chick that stole the slayer blade? Gutsy move. Why do they have you coming to a dirt hole like this?"

"I have one or two ideas." Rebecca replied suspiciously

"Ah I'm sure they had their reasons. I'll get the cash for you right now. It'll take a moment."

Earl walked over to a wall safe on the other side of the room. Rebecca watched the worker with interest.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Rebecca commented, "but you're a vampire aren't you?"

"Born and raised," Earl replied as he entered the combination, "well, sired and raised actually. Been working with the company since it started."

"Why does a publishing company need a vampire accountant?"

Earl turned to her and smiled.

"They left you in the dark didn't they?" he replied

Earl returned to the desk and started to count out the large wads of cash.

"Let me ask you something. Do you think this company would be making as much money as it does from all the gardening book publishes? Michael Whitfield was running this company into the ground from the word go so I save it by singing a deal with the devil, the devil being Wolfram and Hart. They keep this company as the top publisher in exchange we offer them a portion of the profits and let them brainwash the young readers."

"Brainwash?"

"Yeah it's a really neat process!" Earl replied as he placed the money into the bag Wolfram and Hart gave Rebecca, "They have this witch doctor working for them who developed this special kind of printing ink that they can use to implant subliminal message. Our best selling kids book at the moment as about a Bunny who finds these different things but it actually tell them to steal from their parents and set fire to the house. Isn't it great?"

"Fantastic." Rebecca replied

Whistler waited for Nighthawk to leave on her next run. He heard her mumble something about this being the last delivery and noted the anxious sound in her voice. Once out of sight Whistler entered. He cringed as he saw the poor cleaning standards of the restraint. Whistler heard a crunch sound as he stepped on a passing cockroach on his way to the front counter. He was reading the menu when Roy approached.

"What can I get you pal?" he asked

"I'll have a two slices of the special."

"You got it." Roy replied as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Whistler had no intention of eating anything that came out of that fire hazard that Roy called a kitchen he just needed a reason to talk to him. Roy returned moments later with the order.

"Here you go that'll be $14.50"

As Whistler got out his wallet he eyed Roy carefully.

"I saw the red leaving before I came in," he commented, "Man, if I knew the staff at this place was that hot I would have eaten here more."

Roy laughed sleazily.

"Yeah. That's Penny. Sweet girl and I'm not talking about her personality if you know what I mean."

"She your girlfriend?"

"Please!" Roy retorted, "You think a body this good should stay with one chick?"

Whistler looked the overweight greasy looking pizza shop owner curiously.

"What was I thinking." He replied sarcastically

"I mean, come on," Roy continued, " you saw the body on her right? And, just between you and me, the tightest ass I have ever felt. It was like holding a peach."

Whistler laughed. When Roy disappeared into the office to go get some change that laugh disappeared quickly and was replaced with an extremely angry look. Not waiting around for his money Whistler turned and stormed out of the shop. He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Rebecca's number.

Rebecca handed the bag of cash to the Wolfram and Hart financial department when her cell rang. Recognizing the number and answered it.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Meet me at the apartment now!" Whistler said purposefully.

Angel leaned against the bar at Gen S. on the other side Buffy leaned and listened to the update.

"I've been going through gunns contacts." He informed

"And?"

"Nothing. They've heard of her but none of them know where she is. It's like she just disappears into thin air."

"Great," Buffy replied in frustration, "Do we know why she wanted the scythe?"

"No. Let's hope they don't try a Vampire Willow and shut down the slayer power."

The closing door caught their attention. Nighthawk trudged up to the bar and sat down. She leaned her head heavily on her hands. Buffy looked at her with a concerned curiosity.

"What are you doing here Nighthawk?" she asked

Nighthawk looked up blurry eyed.

"We had a zone meeting or something didn't we?" she asked

"That was yesterday."

Nighthawk pouted. She checked the date on her watch.

"Oh . . . Sorry."

"What is going on with you? You don't show up for meetings, you hardly go out on patrol anymore. And, look at you, you can barely function right now."

"I-I'll try and make up for it." Nighthawk yawned.

Buffy and Angel exchanged looks.

"Just make sure you do. We're all getting worried about you." Buffy replied

Nighthawk nodded. Angel looked at Nighthawk for a moment the he shifted his gaze back to Buffy.

"I might have a plan to trap Emerald. I'm going to need your help," he said.

This caught Nighthawk's attention.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Buffy asked

"This assassin's going after slayers. Why don't we offer her the Slayer General?"

"Not liking this plan so far Angel."

"You'll be fine Buffy. We'll cover the area so she can't escape."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and smirked at the vampire.

"If I get kidnapped I'm so not going to talk to you anymore."

Angel smiled back.

"Sound fair," he replied, "If we're lucky we can stop Emerald before she does anymore harm."

"Maybe we should just leave her alone." Nighthawk suggested

Buffy and Angel looked at her curiously. Nighthawk looked extremely worried and she started to fidget with her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked her

"Maybe she's not a bad person." Nighthawk replied

"She stole the scythe Nighthawk I think that put her in the bad category." Angel commented

"Well, maybe she had a different reason."

Buffy scrutinized Nighthawk closely.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No," Nighthawk replied, "I was just, like, you know . . . I have to go."

She jumped off her stool and made her way out the door. Angel shook his head.

"Is it my imagination or has that girl gotten stranger."

"You have something for me?" Rebecca asked

Whistler sat tensely on the sofa back at the apartment.

"Yeah." he replied

"What is it?"

"I don't think you want to know."

Rebecca looked at him anxiously

"Bad?" she asked

"Bad barely covers what I know."

Whistler didn't like the look on Rebecca's face. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"If somebody doesn't do something soon. She's gonna be dead by the end of the year."

Rebecca's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"We'll let's start with the apartment she sub-letting from the rat population of Los Angeles. I checked it out after she left and, I have to tell ya, I think the only thing keeping it us is the wall paper."

"Oh my god!"

"That's not all," Whistler continued, "had a chat with our friendly neighborhood pizza man."

"And?"

"Let's just say he's a little to friendly with the female staff. I did some checking turns out that most his girls call in sick. Either there's some kind of super flu goin' around or they are less then appreciative of the bosses busy hands."

Rebecca leaned back in shock. How did Nighthawk get herself into this mess?

"I can have a demon attack on that pizza place in two minutes." Whistler said seriously

"I don't think cutting off her money is a good idea at the moment."

"So you just gonna let her keep working with Mr. Grabby?"

"If we charge in now Nighthawk's going to shut us out and she'll end up in the same position somewhere else. There's got to be a better way."

Whistler reached into his pocket. He pulled out the copied key and showed it to Rebecca.

"I have another idea." He said

Angel returned to the Hyperion. As usual Alex is behind the front counter working on research. Alex leaned back stretching and noticed Angel.

"Did she go for it?" he asked

"We're set. You got things ready on your end."

"Almost. I think I have the tranquilizer formula finished we just need something to test it on."

"I'm sure we could round up a vamp or to so you can . . ."

Angel stopped as a tiny portal opened over the counter. An envelope dropped through and landed heavily. After the portal closed Angel moved cautiously towards it. He picked it up and examined it curiously. He looked over at Alex.

"It's for you."

Worried he took the envelope and opened it. A key dropped out onto the counter with a note attached to the back. Angel noticed the scared expression on Alex's face as he read through it.

"What is it?" he asked him

"Penny's in trouble."

Nighthawk trudged up the stairs exhausted. After nearly blowing Rebecca's cover back at Gen S. she decided that it would be best not to be around any other slayers for a while. Nighthawk unlocked her door and ended up face to face with her furious brother.

"Alex?" she said in shock, "how did you get in?"

"When were you planning on telling me this Penny?" he yelled at her

Nighthawk shut the door.

"I didn't think it was your business."

"So I'm not aloud to worry about you is that what your telling me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Really? I was just supposed to know that you dropped out of UCLA?"

"I was going to tell you that soon."

"When Penny?" he replied in frustration, "While I was writing you eulogy?"

"It's not . . ." she attempted.

She bit her lip and collapsed onto the sofa. Alex sighed and sat down next to her. He stroked her hair caringly."

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't have any money?" he asked softly

Nighthawk looked away.

"I wanted to try and do things on my own."

"That's why you dropped out?"

Nighthawk dropped her head.

" I didn't drop out. My tuition was cut."

Alex looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"I got called into the administration and they told me my fees weren't paid."

Suddenly things became very clear. There was only one person cold enough to do this to her.

"Dad! He's behind this isn't he? I should've known."

"I just wanted to show him I could do it." Nighthawk replied sadly

"You think this would?" Alex asked

Nighthawk turned back to look at her brother. She shrugged hopefully.

"Maybe." She replied

Alex sighed. He knows how hard she tries to make their father happy. He also knew what little impact it made on him. Alex hugged Nighthawk tightly.

"You know nothing you do is ever going to make him happy." He said

"Yeah," Nighthawk replied, "I though that if I tried hard enough . . ."

This was getting too much for Alex. There was only one person who was going to correct this.

Alex stormed angrily through the Whitfield Publications office. He burst into his father's office and glared at him in a fiery anger. Michael Whitfield stared at his son calmly. His silvery hair and cold expression gave him and uncaring presence.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Michael said calmly as he hung up his phone, "Alex this is a pleasant . . . "

"Cut the crap I'm not in the mood." Alex yelled

"I'm sorry to hear that son. What did you want to see me about?"

"Penny."

Michael Whitfield leaned back in his executive chair.

"I was wondering when you were going to grace me with your presence about this."

"Why did you cut her off?"

"I told you both before you started college if anything get's in the way of your studies I'll be removing the funding."

Alex looked disgusted at the old man.

"Penny's your daughter not some business deal."

" I understand that Alex. You have to understand how this slayer nonsense reflects on me and my company."

"This slayer nonsense saves peoples lives."

Michael looked disappointed.

"This is your mother's doing isn't it?"

"At least mom understood the purpose of having slayers," Alex yelled, "I just found Penny living in a rat infested dive because you refused to help her."

"I am more then willing to help Penny, Alex, on the proviso that she stops killing things and concentrates on her studies."

"That's not gonna happen dad."

"Then the situation remains the same. Good day."

"I am not . . ."

"I said good day!"

Alex gritted his teeth.

"This isn't over." He yelled

"No I don't expect it to be." Michael replied

Alex stormed out of the office. As the double doors swing shut Rebecca steps out of the shadows. She wanted to make sure personally that the plan was running smoothly. What she heard disturbed her even more.

Rebecca arrived at Wolfram and Hart early next morning. Her night was restless due to Nighthawk's situation.

" 'Scuse me can I have some fricken' service!" A woman yelled at the receptionist.

Rebecca looked at her curiously. She was short with long curly Blond hair. Rebecca figured she was some kind of demon since every time she slammed the desk she left large holes. Pear appeared a moment later and approached at the woman.

"That you so much for coming down at short notice." Pearl said

"Can it Sister!" the woman yelled, "you said you have someone here who could help me."

Pearl noticed Rebecca standing by the elevators and motioned her to join them.

"This is Emerald she'll be assisting you."

"Hi." Rebecca said calmly

The woman looked her up and down.

"Nice jacket. Did Kermit the frog have a yard sale?"

Rebecca shot the woman an annoyed look. The woman smiled back. Pearl motioned to the woman.

"Emerald I would like you to meet Glorificus. You'll be helping her track down some monks."

It took most of Rebecca's inner strength not to loose her poker face. In the end she just smiled.

"This is gonna be interesting." She replied


	10. Faith, Hope and Glory Pt 1

Chapter 9: Faith, Hope and Glory Pt 1

"All I want to do is kill some itty bitty monks for keeping my key from me!" Glory said in an annoyed tone as she leaned lazily on her chair, "That's not to much to ask is it?"

"Absolutely not," Pearl replied cheerfully, "I can assure you that we will use every resource at our disposal to assist you."

This didn't make the hell god any happier. She looked at the lawyer irritated.

"It was real peachy keen of you to pull me out of Benny boy before he died," she replied, "but if your lying to me . . .let's just say I can do things to a building that your janitors really won't like."

"I guarantee you that Emerald is one of our best," Pearl replied, "Aren't you?"

"Sure." Rebecca replied distracted

Glory looked at Rebecca curiously.

"Hello!" she said annoyed, "we're talking about me here! Little attention would be nice."

"Sorry," Rebecca replied seriously, "had something on my mind."

Glory shot Pearl a look.

"This is your pro?" she asked

"Emerald brings in results you have nothing to worry about." The lawyer replied

Glory stood up lazily.

"Whatever just get me some monks."

Rebecca joined her in standing.

"I'll go shake down some leads," Rebecca replied.

Rebecca went to leave but found Glory blocking the doorway. She looked the Divine One up and down.

"You know, this is gonna sound like an old line, you look familiar." Glory mentioned

"I get that a lot." Rebecca replied

Rebecca walked briskfully out of the Wolfram and Hart building. Outside Markus and Samuel waited patiently as thy always do. They took up their positions behind Rebecca as she made her way down the street. Once clear she turned to them a look of distress on her face.

"Go to Gabriel. Tell him that Glorificus is alive and is heading for the monastery." She said in a serious tone

The brothers looked at each other.

"Divine One, if this is truly the case, then our position is by your side." Samuel said

Rebecca shot him an angry look.

"Go and warn him!" he said insistently

"But, Divine One, you can not handle the hell god alone. If she discovers you the key your life will be in great danger." Markus replied

"Do I have to repeat myself for a third time?" Rebecca said annoyed.

There was anxiousness in her voice the bothers didn't like but both knew that Rebecca was a capable person. They bowed gracefully.

"As you wish Divine One. We will return promptly."

"No, stay there, Gabriel is going to need all the help he can get."

The brothers stood steadfast in front of Rebecca. In frustration she shot her arm out to the side and opened a portal to the monastery.

"GO!" she yelled at them

"We do not like this plan Divine One but we will do as you wish." Samuel said.

The brothers entered the portal and Rebecca sealed it afterwards. Fidgeting in her pocket she pulled out her cell and speed dialed whistler.

"Yo." Whistler said on the other end of the line.

"It's me," Rebecca replied

"Hey Beck, just the person I wanted to talk to, listen I don't think the gambit with the slayers brother paid of . . ."

"Never mind that I have a new job for you," Rebecca replied hurriedly, "I need you to talk to some of your contacts."

"Okay what about."

"They need to pretend to know something about the Emerald Light Monks."

"The key makers? Alright but I'm not sure how many are going to go for it."

"They better I'm going to be shaking them down pretty hard."

"Now I know their not gonna go for it. What's the deal Beck?"

Rebecca looked around agitated.

"Glory's back in town." she replied

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you mean hell god Glory? Though she snuffed it back at the Hellmouth."

"Wolfram and Hart pulled her out at the last second apparently. Guess they didn't want to loose a valuable asset."

"I'll spread the word around. They'll be ready."

"Great."

"Is it worth asking what you're gonna be doin'?"

"I'm going to stall for as long as I can."

"Now's not the time to grow a sense of humor Beck."

"I'm not."

"What about the banana brothers they gonna help?"

"I sent them back to the monastery."

There was a long pause on the end of the line.

"Tell me you're not planning on doing this alone."

"If I walk around with two monks following me that's not going to hold my cover."

"Then what is your plan?"

Rebecca hung up. She pulled back her hood and leaned against the alley wall with a shocked expression on her face. She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Rebecca ran her options through her brain, so far, everyone ended up with a lot of people dead including her. What was she going to do? How the hell do you stall a god?

A large board was set up in the lobby of the Hyperion. Angel, Gunn and Connor looked at the scale model seriously.

"I think our best option is to lure her from the south that way we can corner her in the alley." Angel commented

Gunn looked up at Angel in surprise.

"You do remember the freaky portal thing she did when we first saw her right?" he asked, "I don't think cornering her is gonna work for very long."

"Will's working on a spell to stop that."

"What if she tries to escape by the roofs?" Connor asked

"We're gonna have slayers posted on each rooftop." Angel replied gesturing to the parameter of the alley, "This should hold her long enough for Willow to use her magic."

The front door slammed loudly catching everyone's attention. Alex, still fuming from the meeting with his father, stormed over to his workstation and slammed down one of the sample cases. Angel, Gunn and Connor looked at each other.

"Something wrong Alex?" Angel asked

"No!" he growled, "Why would there be? Everything in the universe revolves around dad so why should their be a problem."

"I'm guessing there's a problem." Gunn commented.

The group move away from their strategy meeting and over to the scientist. Alex leaned stressfully against his desk and looked through his microscope.

"What happened?" Angel asked

"Don't want to talk about." Alex replied

"Alright we'll be over at the board if . . ."

"Do you know what this is about?" Alex yelled as he slammed the mysterious note down on the reception counter, "This is about my father being the asshole he always was! Do you know what he did to Penny, his only daughter? He got her kicked out of college and cut off her money because he was worried about the Whitfield name being tarnished because she's a slayer!"

"Man that's cold." Gunn replied

"Is she alright?" Angel asked

"I don't know," Alex, replied anxiously as he leaned against his desk, "she's still trying to be daddy's little girl which just wont happen. You should have seen her eyes Angel. She's trying so hard but she's still sliding down the hill."

"Anything I can do?"

"I need to get her out of that disease trap she's living in."

"I'll set up one of the room's here." Angel replied caringly, "we could have her in by tonight."

"Thanks," Alex replied, "Gunn is there any legal stand we can take?"

Gunn though about this deeply.

"There might be a negligence case in this, I'll have to make a few calls, you sure you want to go down this road with your dad? I've seen a few of these cases and they can get very ugly."

"I've been on this road for a while," Alex replied seriously, "he started it now I'm going to finish it."

Rebecca entered her apartment. She shut the door and slipped of her jacket. Throwing it on the sofa she paced anxiously backwards and forwards in her living room trying to think of a strategy to delay the hell god Glory from finding the temple.

"Your out of low fat yogurt." Glory said as she entered from the kitchen.

Rebecca swung around shocked.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she asked

"Talked to the nice Spanish guy who said he was the super for the building," Glory replied as she shifted Rebecca's jacket and sat down on the sofa, "F.Y.I. that's not a real accent he has. So where are my monks?"

Rebecca took a moment to collect herself. The shock of Glory coming out of her kitchen rattled her more then she liked.

"I'm meeting an informant later on this after noon." Rebecca replied

Glory frowned at the Divine One.

"That's not finding that's talking. If I thought I could find them by talking I would do it myself. I though you were supposed to be the expert here."

"This guy knows about the religious groups and cults around Los Angeles. If they're around here he would know."

"Why can't we see him now?"

"He's busy."

"So? He can make time for us. I'll bust down the door and you can do . . . what do you do anyway?"

Rebecca looked at Glory curiously. The hell god stood from the sofa and walked up to her.

"Wolfram and Hart pay you for something sweetie what is it? Aside from standing still and looking scared."

"I'm an assassin." Rebecca replied seriously

Glory smiled warmly and placed her hands on Rebecca's shoulders

"Honey who do you thinks you're talking to? That grade school 'my dog ate my homework' lying might work on casa del evil but it doesn't work with me okay."

"I just do jobs for them." Rebecca replied as seriously as she could

"So why do I smell slayer on you?"

Rebecca looked surprised.

"Oh don't look so shocked. You know if more of you peons worshiped at the temple of me. You'd understand. Smell a few other things on you as well. kinda like your some giant box of candy."

"That's a good nose you have."

"Hey people pay to look like this," Glory replied as she wandered slowly around looking at the apartment, "So monks, where, the, are. Sure you can make that sentence work."

Pearl walked back into her office. Ss she entered her executive chair turned around. Buffy sat casually as she stared playfully at the lawyer.

"Nice office," she commented as she toyed with one of the pens on the desk, "I met the guy who used to own it. Heard he got fired I guess that's a literal translation around here huh?"

"There is, unfortunately, a high staff turnover in this firm," Pearl said as she stood in front of her desk, "I wasn't expecting a visit from the Slayer General."

"You and I have something in common namely a woman who has a passion for cooler colors."

"I have know idea what you're talking about."

Buffy leaned forward in her seat.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Buffy replied, "You better take a seat this is gonna be a while."

"I'm happy standing." Pearl said

Suddenly her legs began to feel weak. She stumbled slightly then collapsed into on of the chairs in front. Willow walked up from behind her and placed her hands calmly on Pearls shoulders.

"Willow here is very good at picking the truth from the lie," Buffy explained, "If what you say is gospel that no harm can come to you. If you start being less then honest then I'm afraid that my goddess friend is going to have to hurt you."

Pearl smiled at the slayer general.

"You seriously think this little plan is going to work don't you?" she said calmly

Buffy stood up from the seat. She walked around the desk and moved in front of the lawyer. Buffy leaned down to match Pearls eyeline.

"Let's find out." Buffy said mischievously

"Alright . . . I'm a penguin who like's to play tennis."

Buffy frowned. She looked up at Willow who shrugged in confusion. Pearl brushed Willows hands of her shoulders and stood up.

"Your goddess friend is powerful Buffy but she's not all powerful. Her magic was neutralized as soon as she stepped into the office. Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

Buffy glared at the lawyer who kept on smiling in return.

"No? Then I'll have to ask you to leave I have a lot of work to do."

Pearl gestured for the door. Buffy and Willow stepped out just as the lawyer closed her door.

"Think she bought it?" Willow asked

"Let's hope so Will Otherwise Angel's in for a major ass kicking from me."

Rebecca punched the demon across the face.

"I don't know any monks I swear!" he screamed

"Do you lie to most people like that?" Rebecca replied

"You know green's really not your color." Glory said casually

Rebecca looked over to Glory, who was sitting at the bar of the demon club they went to.

"I see you more as a sky blue."

"I'm trying to work." Rebecca said

"Sorry miss 'professional'."

Rebecca punched the demon again.

"Why is this taking so long?" Glory asked annoyed, "I could have had one of my minions admitting to anything by now."

Rebecca ignored her and continued to pound on the demon.

"Alright, alright," the demon said, "there's this church a few blocks over. I heard from this guy that the priest is holding some people who sound like monks."

Rebecca dropped the demon. Glory stood up and threw her hands in the air

"Finally! I though this would never end!" she shouted.

The hell god turned and headed for the exit. Rebecca leaned down close to the demon.

"I am so sorry about this." She whispered

"Whistler said you were only gonna pound me lightly."

"I had to make it more convincing. You okay?"

"The internal bleeding should stop soon."

"I'll make it up to you."

"You're supposed to be the key or something right couldn't just portal me to a hospital?"

Glory stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned and looked at the demon.

"The key?" she asked, "the keys here? I though Dawnie died."

Rebecca looked up at Glory. This had just become beyond bad. Glory stormed over and yanked the demon from under Rebecca.

"You're going to tell me where the key is."

The demon looked panicked at Rebecca who shook her head seriously.

"I-I don't know where the key is." he said nervously

"I want you to say that to me again. This time remove the word 'don't' and, at the end of the sentence, ad the key is . . . you can fill in the rest."

"I don't know where it is. But your friend might."

Rebecca shot him a look. Glory turned and smiled at Rebecca.

"So greenies been holding out on me,"

"I . . .though you wouldn't want it since it doesn't work anyway." Rebecca replied thinking quickly

"Scaly over here said that I could make portals permanently."

"That's just a rumor."

Glory tilted her head curiously. She bent the demon in half unnaturally until his head touched his feet. Throwing him through a brick wall she turned back to the Divine One.

"Remember that little conversation we had about lying slayer, I do, if you don't want to end up like lumpy you'll take me to my key."

"Alright." Rebecca replied trying to mask her nerves, "follow me."

Whey wandered around the streets for about half an hour. It was all Rebecca could think of doing. A moment later Glory, sick of the delay, moved in front of her.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves Emerald," she said angrily, "Don't you know how much it hurts me when you do that?"

"I told you the guy holding the key is very hard to track down," Rebecca replied, "he shifts himself hourly so that the wrong people can't find him."

Glory didn't listen. She seemed more interested in what was happening over Rebecca's shoulder.

"Hold on," she said cheerfully, "is that Buffy?"

Rebecca swung around. Buffy and Willow walked down the street casually. After a few moments they entered the building across from them. Rebecca looked up and swore under her breath. She had inadvertently guided Glory straight to Gen S.

"Stay here I'll be one minute." Glory said as she crossed the road.

"I think we . . ." Rebecca attempted

"Stay their puppy!"

Buffy and Willow entered the club. Angel, Gunn and Connor were already waiting inside.

"How did it go?" angel asked

"Well I think," Buffy replied, "if Wolfram and Hart are targeting slayers they should be sending out Emerald at any moment."

"We should get into positions." Gunn said

"Right I'd hate to be caught off guard if anything happened." Angel replied

The front door exploded. Glory walked in casually and looked around the club.

"This is definitely a step up from Sunnydale," she said, "I'd get that front door fixed anybody could just walk in."

Buffy and Willow stared at the hell god in sheer terror. The rest just looked confused.

"Hey Buffy how's things?" Glory asked, "did you know there's, like, thousands of slayers in this town now? That's gotta hurt the chosen one badge you like to wear."

"How are you here?" Buffy asked in shock, "Ben died."

"What? No hello master can I by you a drink? You really got to work on your host manners."

"Who the hell is this chick?" Connor asked

Glory smiled at Connor

"You're a cute one are you?"

"More then you can handle."

"Sweetie you don't come even close to what I can handle."

Glory walked slowly up to the group.

"Now there's something I wanted to talk to you all about." She thought playfully, "I remember. You guys stole my key and tried to kill me! that's not very nice. I think it's only fair that I return favor."

The group started to scuttle backwards just as Glory advanced on them. Just before the hell god grabbed her first victim a portal opened between glory and the group. Rebecca jumped out and stood defiantly between her and the group.

"Hey!" she yelled, "I though you wanted to look for the key not jerk around with theses nobodies."

Glory folded her arms and frowned at Rebecca.

"I told you to wait outside puppy."

"You want my help quit wasting time!"

Glory looked from Rebecca to the group. Her eye's kept scanning from Buffy to Angel to Rebecca. A broad smile crossed her face.

"Oh I just figured it out," Glory said in an excited tone, "You're Dawnie's baby aren't you?"

The group looked up at Rebecca in shock. Rebecca half expected this to happen so remained calm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rebecca replied angrily

"There you go with that lying I don't like."

Glory marched up to Rebecca and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"There's a simple test we can do," she said as she spun Rebecca to face the group.

The group was dumbfounded, especially Buffy and Angel.

It was Rebecca! She was alive! . .

And working for Wolfram and Hart. This was the most unsettling though that crossed their minds.

"Now are you going to tell me where my key is or am I going to have to kill each and every one of these people?"

Rebecca frowned sadly at her family. She didn't want them to find out this way but she had no choice.

"I am." Rebecca replied softly.

"That's a twist didn't expect that." glory replied, "So you going to get me my monks now?"

Rebecca closed her eyes. Reaching out her hand to the side a portal opened. On the other side the monastery could clearly been seen.

"Good Puppy." Glory said as she dragged Rebecca through

What ever happened next it did not look positive. Rebecca hoped that she gave Gabriel enough time to prepare.


	11. Faith, Hope and Glory Pt 2

Chapter 10: Faith, Hope and Glory Pt 2

Alleyway, Los Angeles – 2 hours ago

". . . Go and warn him!" Rebecca said insistently

"But, Divine One, you can not handle the hell god alone. If she discovers you the key your life will be in great danger." Markus replied

"Do I have to repeat myself for a third time?" Rebecca said annoyed.

There was anxiousness in her voice the bothers didn't like but both knew that Rebecca was a capable person. They bowed gracefully.

"As you wish Divine One. We will return promptly."

"No, stay there, Gabriel is going to need all the help he can get."

The brothers stood steadfast in front of Rebecca. In frustration she shot her arm out to the side and opened a portal to the monastery.

"GO!" she yelled at them

"We do not like this plan Divine One but we will do as you wish." Samuel said.

Samuel and Marcus bowed gracefully and entered the portal. They kept their eyes on the Divine One until the portal closed. They both felt like they abandoned their post and sacrificed Rebecca to death. They moved as swiftly as they could until they reached the chamber of Brother Gabriel. Gabriel turned and looked at them curiously.

"Samuel, Marcus why are you here?" he asked

"We come with the gravest news Brother Gabriel," Samuel replied, "Glorificus is not dead."

Brother Gabriel stood.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"The Divine One saw her herself."

"Where is the Divine One now?"

"She has remained in the city."

Gabriel glared at the both of them. He moved from his desk right up to them.

"You are to return to the Divine One immediately!"

"She did not allow us to do that." Markus replied

Brother Gabriel frowned angrily.

"You left our most precious item in the hand of the hell god?" he growled

"We didn't _allow_ Brother Gabriel. She insisted we return."

Brother Gabriel hung his head heavily. He then looked up back at the brothers.

"If she is lost to us then we are all lost." Brother Gabriel said

"Then I guess we should be prepared." Samuel replied

Buffy, Angel, Willow, Connor and Gunn sat quietly in the garden of the Hyperion. They knew what they saw but most of them didn't want to admit it to themselves. Connor looked at the group in confusion. He has finally seen the famous Rebecca in person but still didn't understand why she was so special. With a heavy sigh Angel looked up at the group.

"She's got to be under some kind of control," he said trying to hide the desperation in his voice, "Maybe some kind of hypnosis or brain washing."

"Or maybe she turned evil like the other one." Gunn commented

Angel, Buffy and Willow shot Gunn a horrified look. He put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I don't like being the voice of reason either but if understand this two timeline thing you keep talking about there been three of her right? And two of her started out evil?"

"The original one wasn't evil." Angel replied

"But she hurt people. Maybe that's just what she's made to do. Let's not forget she is a Wolfram and Hart creation."

"No," Buffy replied, "she's not like that. Something has happened to her"

"What are we going to do?" Willow asked

Angel started to fume. Wolfram and Hart went to far this time. He could put up with these attacks against him but to use his own daughter was beyond low.

"I think Wolfram and Hart owe us an explanation." He replied

"They weren't exactly talkative last time what makes this time different?"

"We know who Emerald is."

The backdoor closed loudly. Alex walked down to the garden and leaned against the wall.

"I thought you said that you're going help me move Penny." He asked the vampire.

Angel looked at his watch.

"God, is that the time? Sorry I'll be right there." He replied

Alex looked at the group seriously.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Buffy Frowned at Alex sadly he had been through so much already and she was pretty sure this news wasn't going to help.

"Alex . . . we have to tell you something," she attempted, "it's about Rebecca."

Buffy felt like someone stabbed her with a hot knife when she saw his hopeful look.

"What about Rebecca? Has someone found her? Is she coming home?" he replied anxiously

"Rebecca . . ." Buffy started.

Angel put his hand on her arm. He looked at the scientist caringly

" . . . We're following a new lead. This should give us some information."

Alex's heart sank. He had heard this new lead speech a number of times. He folded his arms angrily

"Like the other new leads?"

"Alex this one is . . . "

" . . . Reliable and we will find something. That's what you were going to say right? If you want to hurt me Angel stab me with a sword don't keep hanging my fiancé in my face."

Alex turned and stormed back inside the hotel. Buffy turned to Angel angrily.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"He shouldn't hear about it like this. Not until we know what's going on."

Buffy shook her head slowly at the vampire.

"Are you trying to destroy this mans life? Because that's where it's going to end up."

"I'm thinking about what's best for the both of them."

"Angel. Rebecca is my niece!"

"And she's my daughter! Don't think for a second that I'm not as worried as you are."

Buffy folded her arms and glared. Angle moved closer to her. He rubbed her arms slowly and caringly.

"We find out. Then we tell him okay?"

Buffys lips began to shake. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"She's alive." Buffy said softly.

Angel smiled at her and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes or so the group made their way back inside the hotel. Angel took a moment then began to head in himself.

"She's your daughter?" Connor asked from behind him

Angel stopped. He had completely forgotten about Connor. Slowly he turned to face his son as Connor looked up at him curiously.

"So what? You just forgot to tell me that I had a sister?" Connor continued

Angel scratched his head stressfully. He had meant to tell Connor but after she disappeared his priority was finding her.

"I was going to tell you."

"When dad? When she dropped by? Where you going to come up to me and say 'Oh by the way this is my favorite child and your sister'."

"I would never do that to you."

"Why don't I believe you?" Connor replied as he got to his feet, "Tell me something dad would you look that hard for me if I went missing?"

"Yeah I would. You mean the world to me Connor I would do anything for you."

"Then why do you react more to her name then mine?"

"It's . . . complicated."

"Right, complicated, is that the reason your not telling Alex his girlfriend's alive?"

"It's not the right time."

"News flash dad! Your not in charge of everything!"

Connor stormed passed Angel and back into the hotel. For Angel things had just gone from bad to worse.

The monastery was a flood of activity. Monks ran left and right to prepare for the hell gods arrival. Brother Gabriel was reading through his parchments as Samuel and Markus entered.

"All is in readiness Brother Gabriel." Samuel said, "Though I fear that the enchantment will not hold for long."

"It will not need to," Brother Gabriel replied, "We have but one chance to succeed. Has there been any word from the Divine One?"

"Unfortunately no," Markus replied, "We have not received a single message since we left her side."

Brother Gabriel Sighed. He leaned on his desk.

"I pray that no harm has come to her." he replied

From down the hall they heard the distinct sound of a portal opening. Brother Gabriel and the brothers looked at each other.

"To your positions," Brother Gabriel ordered, "We can not afford a single delay."

Glory walked through dragging Rebecca behind her. She looked back through the portal at the group in amusement.

"They didn't look happy to see you at all baby." Glory said

"They haven't got much patients for gods who destroy doors." Rebecca replied

Glory dragged her around and looked her square in the eye.

"You know, for a baby, you talk to much." She replied

Glory punched Rebecca in the face rendering her unconscious. Glory grabbed her by the collar and dragged her along the ground. It didn't take her long to find Brother Gabriel in his chamber. Brother Gabriel glared angrily at the hell god.

"This is a peaceful place," he yelled, "You are not welcome here."

Glory put her free hand to her chest and gave a mock shocked expression.

"Well that's gratitude for returning the key."

She threw Rebecca across the room. The Divine One collided hard against the back wall and collapsed onto the ground. Brother Gabriel rushed to her said to check on her condition as glory walked slowly around the room.

"Not bad. It has this whole 'I'm a religious watch out' Feel."

"If you have harmed the Divine One . . ."

Glory looked around at Brother Gabriel in surprise.

"Her? She's the Trinity killer?" she said, "Wow, The Powers That Be really have a boner for the Summers girls don't they. I know Wolf, Ram and Hart would be interested in this, especially Wolf he has a thing for young women."

"You will do no such thing." Brother Gabriel growled

"Excuse me, sweetie, has nobody explained the god thing to you yet?"

"This is a place of worship and no harm can come to us."

"You are so backing the wrong deity Gabe!"

At that moment an arrow flew through the open door. The Struck glory in the stomach, ricocheted off, and embedded itself into the wall. Glory looked at the archer

"Hey!" She said annoyed, "I just bought this dress! It's a one of a kind!"

The archer fired off another shot. Glory caught it and snapped the arrow in two. The archer turned and ran with Glory hot on his heals. Samuel and Markus surfaced a moment later.

"Tend to the Divine One," Brother Gabriel said seriously as he gathered some supplied, "do not leave her side!"

"Yes Brother Gabriel." Samuel replied as he and Markus carefully lifted Rebecca onto the bed.

"You are so dead little rat!" Glory yelled, as she was lead into a large chamber.

As she reached the center Glory noticed monks surrounding the room. They began to chant in unison and symbols drawn on the floor started to glow. After a moment a bright light shot up to the celing surrounding the hell god. Glory tapped the energy and giggled.

"This is real cute," she said, "you guys do birthdays as well?"

"You are currently contained in a Dasmepre field. This should be more then a match for your own abilities." Brother Gabriel said as he began unload his supplies. Glory looked at him curiously

"Sorry honey not in the mood for aromatherapy." She joked

"This is a binding spell after which you will do no harm."

Glory smirked

"Think you have that rope tied a little too tight around your waist their Gabe."

"I can assure you I am more then capable of stopping you."

Glory looked at him annoyed.

"You know this is getting really old. Let me out or there will be nobody left standing."

"You won't harm me or my brethren."

"The power of positive thought wont save you now."

"You won't harm us because I am the only one who knows how to get you back to your home dimension."

Glory's smile dropped.

"You little weasel! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You did not ask."

"Fine!" Glory replied

Putting her hands up on either side she pushed the field outwards effortlessly breaking the spell. She storms over to one of the monks surrounding the room and grabbed him roughly by the neck.

"Tell me how to get home." She asked

Brother Gabriel didn't reply. Glory snapped the monk's neck and moved to the next one.

"Tell me how to get home!" she asked again more insistently

Again Brother Gabriel didn't reply. Glory snapped the neck of that monk and moved on to the next.

"You're running out of monks here Gabe I can go all day."

Brother Gabriel remained motionless. Glory frowned and walked up to him.

"Why are you being so mean to me? Is it because you can't having sex?" she asked, "If you had just given me the key in the first place we wouldn't be here now would we?"

Glory though about what she just said. She smiled mischievously.

"That's it isn't it I need the key." She continued.

Glory turned and headed for the hallway. Brother Gabriel nodded to two of his monks and they blocked her path. Glory sighed in an irritated fashion. She grabbed their necks and ripped the monks heads off rolling them into the center of the room.

"Be back in a second okay? Don't start with out me," she yelled.

Samuel and Marcus became wary of the sound of intense fighting coming from the hallway. Samuel dived out of the way as one of his brethren flew through the door and smashed through the back wall. Glory stepped in and smiled sweetly at the Divine One who lay unconscious on the bed.

"She looks so adorable when she's sleeping." Glory said as she knocked out the brothers. She threw Rebecca over her shoulder and marched down the hall back into the large chamber. She dumped the unconscious woman onto the ground. She folded her arms and glared at the monk.

"Well I'm waiting." She said impatiently

Having no other option he leaned down close to Rebecca. Brother Gabriel lifted her shirt and placed his hand on Rebecca's stomach. Taking a couple of deep breaths he began to chant. The Divine One slowly started to glow a bright green color. Brother Gabriel reached out his hand and a portal opened in front of both of them. Glory smiled and patted Brother Gabriel on the back.

"See I knew you could be a good boy if you wanted to be," she said as she entered the portal, "Say goodbye to the other monkeys for me."

The portal seal after her and Brother Gabriel leaned back heavily. He smiled to himself at a job well done.

Glory gazed out over the harsh red landscape she recognized all to well.

"Fun and games are over! Your god has returned and there will be no more mercy! All who doesn't follow shall perish!"

Glory stood triumphantly on the hilltop and waited to hear the shrieks of fear from her people. She frowned, as the entire landscape remained silent.

"Hello? Minions?" she called out, "Anybody?"

There wasn't a sound. The entire dimension was empty aside from herself. Glory pouted and folded her arms.

"God damn monks!" she said angrily

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and gazed around her apartment in confusion.

"Easy Divine One. Take it slow." Samuel said as moved to her side.

She looked at the brothers.

"What happened?" she asked

"Glorificus hit you pretty hard," Marcus replied, "You have been unconscious for a few hours now."

"Glory?"

"Trapped in an empty hell dimension. There is no chance of her return."

"The monastery?"

The brothers looked at each other sadly.

"We lost a lot of good individuals."

Rebecca closed her eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry," she said, "This was my fault. I chose my family over the monastery."

"Do not blame yourself Divine One," Samuel replied, "if it wasn't for you actions the lives of billions of people in Glorificus' home dimension would have be in peril. You saved a lot of lives today."

Rebecca sighed. Wolfram and Hart had to be stopped. They did this deliberately to her along with everything else that she had to do for them. Rebecca finally realized to what extent they were toying with her. Rebecca slowly climbed out of bed.

"I think you should rest. Regain your strength." Markus said caringly

"I feel fine," Rebecca replied, "bedsides there is something I need to do."

"Mr. Whitfield there's a woman here to see you."

Michael looked up from his work confused. He pressed the button on his intercom.

"Did you get her name?" he asked seriously

"She calls herself Emerald."

"I don't know any Emerald. Send her away I'm very busy."

The secretary turned to Rebecca and smile professionally.

"I'm sorry Mr. Whitfield can't see you right now he's in the middle of very important work."

Rebecca nodded.

"I understand." She replied as she walked to the two large double doors leading to Michael's office.

"Wait you can't go in there." The secretary called out.

Michael looked up in shock as his doors exploded open. Rebecca marched up to his desk and glared angrily at the businessman.

"What do you want with me?" Michael asked fearfully

"You're going to do me a favor," Rebecca snarled as she leaned on the desk, "I want you to restore the money you pay to Penny Whitfield with interest!"

Michael looked at his intruder in confusion.

"My daughter? What interest do you have with her?"

"I don't hear any restoring." Rebecca replied

"That's enough lady!" the lead security officer yelled as he held his gun in Rebecca's back, "your gonna move away from our boss nice and slow."

Michael looked confidently at Rebecca.

"I don't thing there's going to be any transaction made do you?"

Rebecca smiled. She kicked back fiercely knocking the security guard back into the others. She flipped up onto the desk and kicked the guns out of the hands of two advancing guards. She sent them flying back magically into the walls knocking them out cold. Rebecca spun around and grabbed Michael by the tie.

"This is going to be done by tonight or I will return for you." she said fiercely

Nighthawk pulled herself tiredly out of the car. Between moving to the Hyperion and a triple shift she was completely run down. On the way back to the shop her cell rang.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly

"Miss Whitfield, This is union bank, we're ringing to confirm a deposit into you account."

"Pardon me?" she asked confused

"There was a transfer made from Whitfield publications to your personal account about an hour ago we are ringing to let you know."

Nighthawk stopped walking. She stood anxiously and tried to figure out if this was a prank.

"How much?" she asked

Nighthawk nearly toppled over at the five-figure sum read out to her. A broad smiled crossed her face as she tried to catch her breath.

"This is fantastic thank you so much." Nighthawk replied

Things are beginning to look up. Maybe her father wasn't such a bad guy after all. Nighthawk hurried back into the pizza shop to quit as quickly as she could. Roy was nowhere to be seen. He must have skipped out for one of his 'early dinners'. Figuring she had some time Nighthawk pulled out her tips and placed them on the counter. As she counted them she heard a large crash coming from the kitchen. She knew that sound all to well and became very nervous.

Roy stumbled to the front counter drunk. He smiled as he saw Nighthawk leaning over to count her tips.

"There's my favorite girl," he slurred as she moved up next to her.

"Hi Roy." Nighthawk replied as she felt his hand on her bare back, "Listen, thank you so much for the job but I don't need it anymore."

Roy frowned as he swayed slowly.

"You're quitting? You can't quit you're my golden girl. You bring me the most money."

"That's very sweet Roy but I don't need the work anymore."

Roy smiled suggestively as he moved in closer.

"Maybe there's something I can do to change your mind."

Nighthawk edged away anxiously as she felt Roy's hand slowly moved down her back. Roy clasped the zip on the back of Nighthawk's skirt and unzipped it. Startled Nighthawk stood up straight and felt her miniskirt loose it's grip and drop to the floor.

"I'm going to go now." Nighthawk said hurriedly as she reached down to pull up her skirt.

It wouldn't move. She looked down and realized that Roy was standing on it to prevent her from pulling it up. This was getting dangerous. Feeling exposed and scared Nighthawk stood up slowly.

"Can you please move your foot Roy?"

"This is a party Penny," Roy said as he placed his hands on her hips, "Don't you want to have fun?"

Nighthawk panicked. She didn't know what to do? She tried to find anyway out.

"I don't like you in that way."

"I can make you feel things you have never felt before." Roy said as he started to kiss her neck.

Nighthawk felt Roy's hands shift. His left hand slid across her thigh and down between her legs. As he slowly massaged her crotch his right hand slid up her stomach to her top. Roy pulled down Nighthawk's boob tube and grabbed one of her breasts roughly. Frantic Nighthawk's breath quickened. She had to stop this now before it went any further.

"Stop it." Nighthawk said desperately

Roy didn't listen. He continued with is inappropriate touching. Nighthawk began to get mad.

"I sad stop it!" she said more forcefully.

"Don't you want to feel like a real woman Penny?" Roy asked sinisterly

This is all nighthawk could stand. She lifted her leg up and kicked him hard in the groin. As he moved back she elbowed him in the face then spun around and kicked him in the chest. Roy hit the wall hard his nose was gushing blood.

"You bitch!" he yelled feeling his nose.

Nighthawk, wild with anger, punched him straight in the face. Roy slowly slid down the wall and landed on the floor unconscious. Nighthawk breathed heavily she looked at her former employer of the floor and hugged herself anxiously. In a daze she moved to the office and grabbed the phone. Leaning against the wall she slowly slid to the floor. Nighthawk screwed up her face as she began to cry. After a moment she looked down at the received and dialed 911

Alex, Shona, Buffy, Angel and Gunn burst into the police station. They moved quickly up to the front desk.

"Where is she?" Alex asked the officer at the front desk desperately

The officer looked up confused.

"Penny Whitfield! They said she was here."

"Alex Whitfield?" A detective asked, "I'm Detective Miller."

"Where is she?"

"Out the back. Follow me"

Detective Miller led the group further into the station. Penny was sitting anxiously; she wrapped the blanket around her tighter as the tears flowed strongly.

"Oh my god." Alex said as he rushed over to his sister

"What happed?" Buffy asked

"Penny's boss," the detective stated, "The sick bastard tried to rape her."

Buffy looked at the detective in shock. Shona fumed angrily. Gunn pulled out a business card and handed it to the detective.

"My name is Charles Gunn I'll be representing Miss Whitfield. Is there going to be any charges laid against my client?"

"Nah it was clearly self defense. We did some ringing around with the bastards other female staff they all gave a similar story."

"Keep me posted."

"Will do." the detective replied

Shona watched as Roy was led into one of the interrogation rooms. She snarled fiercely and marched forward. Buffy, noticing Shona leave, quickly move in front of her.

"Whoa where do you think your going?"

"I just want five minutes alone with him." she snarled

"This is not going to help her Shona."

"Might not," Shona replied, "but he will think twice before he tries it again."

"Use your head. You can't beat him up in front of thirty police officers and not expect ramifications."

"Doesn't matter anymore. All I want is him dead! You planning on stopping me."

"If I have to."

Shona glared at Buffy.

"Fine," Shona yelled, "I quit, you can find yourself another monkey for your circus!"

Turning sharply on her heals Shona stormed out of the police station.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked

Nighthawk nodded slowly. She was too choked up with emotion to speak. Alex frowned he moved in and hugged his sister tightly. As he did so Nighthawk felt the panic raise in her again. Her breathing quickened as she tapped Alex frantically on the shoulder. Alex let go and looked at her worried.

"What is it?" he asked

Nighthawk looked up at him sadly.

"I-I don't like it when guys touch me." she replied


	12. The juniors

Chapter 11: The juniors

Tower of London, England – one week ago

The site was filled with police and construction workers. The earthquake that rocked the continent only seemed to do superficial damage but the workers who arrived at the historical monument discovered something else.

"Where the hell is he?" The manager of the historical location asked checking his watch, "he said the would be here an hour ago."

Outside the building a car pulled up. Kennedy stepped out she walked around and opened the passenger side door. Slowly the aging Giles climbed out of the car. They both made their way to the building.

"Thanks for coming." The manager said as he joined them both as they enter the site.

"Not at all," Giles replied, sorry we weren't here sooner but some of the roads are still closed. What are we dealing with?"

"As you know Downing Street organised the examination of all historical locations to check for damage. When they examined this building they found something."

"What?" Kennedy asked

"The earthquake uncovered a hidden chamber that nobody knew existed. We found something inside."

The manager led Giles and Kennedy to a parchment laid out on one of the worktable. Giles straitened his glasses poured over the parchment.

"I called oxford to see if they could send someone to check it out and they pointed me to you." the manager stated

"You did the right thing," Giles replied, "Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

The manager nodded and left the room. Kennedy moved in next to the old watcher.

"What is it?" she asked

"It seemed to be part of some kind of prophecy." Giles commented

"Prophecy to what?"

"I'm not sure," Giles replied, "It speaks of three demons and a warrior who is supposed to defeat them. A Woman"

"Do you think it's a slayer?"

Giles straitens up. He pushes his glasses up as he gases as he adjusted the lamp to get a better look.

"No," he replied, "This warrior has a different title . . ."

Giles ran his finger across the page as he slowly translated.

"The . . . Divine . . . One."

"Catchy title any idea who it is?"

Giles scanned through the document.

"Oh good lord," he exclaimed

"What?"

Giles rolled up the document. Finding the prophecy's container he slipped it inside. He turned to the slayer.

"Kennedy I need you to do me a favour. Once I have translated the entire document I need you to fly to Los Angeles and give this to Buffy immediately."

"Why? What's going on?" she asked

Giles looked at her seriously.

"Los Angeles is going to be turned into a demon war zone." He replied

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Vicky said as she leaned on one of the tombstones.

"You've been saying that for the last bloody week," Roxy replied, "Neither of them has shown up once."

"Shona and Nighthawk haven let us down yet I'm sure they got held up or something."

"You mean they haven't let us down except for this week. C'mon Vic let's face it they've screwed us."

Alison looked at the pair of them in confusion.

"I don't get it what's supposed to happen here?" she asked

"The idea is that the senior slayers would take us out and show us some tactics."

"That was the idea." Roxy replied annoyed

"Rox they'll be here." Vicky replied insistently

Roxy rolled her eyes.

"That's it I'm not hanging around if you're going to shove your positive attitude down my throat." She said as she moved away from the group.

"Hey! We still have a job to do!" Vicky yelled out after her.

Roxy turned around irritated.

"No. They still have a job to do we're supposed to watch and learn," Roxy replied; "Besides this place is totally dead. We haven't seen a vamp in days. Hell the dance is looking better then this."

"Though you didn't want to go. Something about not being a slave to the system."

"Well compared to standing around a bunch of corpses all night I figure it's the better option."

Roxy walked off. Glenda looked up from her magazine and laughed. Vicky.

"What the hells so funny?" she asked the witch

"You, trying to play big girl." Glenda replied

"Coming from miss 'don't give a crap' I take that as a compliment."

Glenda went back to her magazine.

"I can turn you into stuff you know," She replied

Vicky rolled her eyes. She waited patiently for anything to happen but, but like the last few nights, it's been quiet. A moment later Roxy returned.

"You guys coming or what?" she asked.

The slayers looked at each other. Vicky sighed and she and Alison wandered off with Roxy.

"Quitter." Glenda said from behind her magazine.

Shona pushed open the door to the Hyperion. She stepped inside and narrowly missed Alex storming passed as he moved his way back to his work area.

"Hey Alex." She said.

Alex continued to work as if she wasn't there. Shona frowned and dropped her backpack from her shoulder.

"Don't take it personal he's been like that all night." Gunn said as he walked down the stairs.

Shona watched the scientist move from one thing to another not staying in a single spot for too long.

"This Nighthawk thing really has him rattled." Shona replied

"Wouldn't you be if it was your sister?"

Shona thought about this. She remembered how she felt when her brother was killed by the vampire and how she tried to keep busy to try and keep her mind off it. Gunn looked down at Shona's backpack.

"Still quitting?" he asked

"Yeah. I've had enough of this crap."

"Where are you goin'?"

"Got a cousin in New York I haven't seen in a while. Haven't been able to with all the patrolling now I figure I have the time. Plus I want to get the hell out of L.A. too much weird-ass crap goes on in this town."

Gunn laughed.

"Good luck with that." He replied

"Thanks," Shona replied, "Thought I'd drop by and say goodbye to Nighthawk before I go. Where is she?"

"Up in her room. She hasn't been down since we got back from the police station and she wont talk to anybody."

"Yeah," Shona replied sadly, "don't blame her."

Nighthawk sat on her bed and looked at the TV. It was switched on and pictures and sounds were coming out but she wasn't absorbing any of it. There was a light knocking at her door

"Go away." Nighthawk said miserably

Shona popped her head in.

"Just me Nighthawk." She replied

Nighthawk looked over to her former partner then back at the TV.

"Don't call me that," Nighthawk replied, "that's just a stupid name for a stupid person who was being stupid."

Shona walked in tossing her backpack near the door and moving her chair next to Penny's bed.

"You're not stupid night . . . Penny. That guy was just sick."

"How come everyone else saw it and I didn't?"

"You saw it Pen. I knew that look in your eye the moment I walked into that place."

"I was still stupid enough to stay," Penny replied, "You saw it, Alex saw it, hey, even Rebecca saw it and she never went there."

"Come on girl don't beat yourself up about it."

"No you're right Shona I'm just an idiot."

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Shona snapped, "When you hit bottom you still came out swinging when it was needed. Not a lot of women can say the same thing."

Penny shook her head. She sighed and went back to looking at the TV. Shona stroked her hair for a moment then stood up.

"Anyway I have to jet. I'll send you a postcard or something when I reach New York."

Penny looked up at Shona curiously.

"You're leaving?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"This slayer thing ain't for me no more."

"But you're coming back right?"

Shona's face dropped. She walked over to Penny and hugged her tightly.

"I am gonna miss you so much girl."

Penny began to cry again. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Shona pulled back and placed her hands caringly on her sister slayers shoulder.

"You get better now alright. I expect you to visit me in the big apple."

Penny nodded. Shona stood and headed for the door. She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Then something hit her that she didn't think of before. Sharply she turned back to Penny.

"Hold up," she said in confusion, "Rebecca did what?"

"I am glad to see you are well Divine One." Brother Gabriel said he wandered around Rebecca's apartment.

"I'm just sorry that I couldn't help with Glory," Rebecca replied as she laced up her boot, "how many did you loose?"

"About a quarter of the brethren died by the hand of the Hell God."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be Divine One. Each of them knew their purpose. We had to convince Glorificus that she was winning."

Rebecca stood up and threw on her jacket. She smirked as she threw on her jacket.

"It was a nice move with the empty hell dimension."

"We're not without our humour." Brother Gabriel replied

There was a loud pounding on Rebecca's door. She looked at it curiously then indicated to the brothers to stand watch. They stood behind the door as Rebecca opened it carefully. She was punched hard in the face sending her falling backwards onto the ground. Just before she could get to her feet Shona stormed in and placed her foot on Rebecca's stomach.

"You better stay down if you know what's good for you." Shona said angrily

The brothers advanced on the slayer. Rebecca indicated to them to stop and they complied. She looked up at the furious slayer.

"Shona I want you to calm down." Rebecca said in an even tone.

"I'll calm down one you tell me where the hell you've been for the last for years, " Shona yelled, "We've been busting our asses trying to find you and where have you been? Living in a palace down town."

"It's not what you think."

"Don't try that psychology crap on me girl I've known you for too long. Are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

Rebecca moved quickly. Grabbing Shona's ankle she threw the slayer off balance causing her to drop to the floor. Just as Rebecca go to her feet Shona did as well.

"I was so hoping it was number two." She said as she threw a swing at the Divine One.

Rebecca raised her. Shona flew up against the wall and became stuck. She tried to wrestle out of Rebecca's magical grip but it was too strong.

"Let go of me!" Shona yelled

"I'll let go of you once you've calmed down." Rebecca replied

Shona glared at her former partner. Rebecca kept projecting an air of calm. Eventually it began to take effect and the slayer settled down.

Shona straightened her jacket and stared at Brother Gabriel.

"Who's the guy in the bath robe?" she asked

"Shona this is Brother Gabriel."

"It's an honour to meet you slayer," Brother Gabriel replied, "the divine one has told me many stories."

Shona gave Rebecca a sideways glance.

"The divine one? Girl what have I told you 'bout ego not being your thing."

"That's what I am. It's part of this prophecy."

"Prophecy."

"My job is to destroy the senior partners."

Shona just stared at her.

"Oh this I have to hear this." She replied

"Then allow me to explain." Brother Gabriel replied as the women took their seats.

Roxy, Vicky and Alison entered the school hall. It was already packed to the brim with other students who had come to the summer fling ball. They wound their way through the crowd until they ended up next tot the snack table. They watched as the crowd bounced around happily.

"Yep," Roxy commented, "Definitely better."

"I don't like it we should have checked in with the club first." Vicky replied

Roxy flashed her an annoyed look

"Oh lighten up Vic. Try this thing we all like to do called relaxing."

"We shouldn't have abandoned our post."

"Hello! We were abandoned first remember?"

"We have a calling Rox we can't ignore it."

Roxy looked at Vicky with disappointed curiosity.

"It's one night Vic, god, loosen up. What's the worse that could happen?"

Outside the hall the sound of a loud roar echoed through the night sky. A group of about thirty bikers drove down the schools driveway and parked in front of the hall. The lead biker removed his helmet. The vampire smiled at the teenagers entering the building.

"What did I tell you boys," the lead said, "I promised you a feast and I delivered."

The vampire bikers cheered as they removed their helmets. The lead soaked up the energy

"The amarra vamps dine tonight!" he continued as he led them into the hall.

The student's gasp as the hall doors bust open. They parted quickly as the amarra vamps filtered their way around the room. The lead walked casually up onto the stage. He took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said in a charming tone, "there has been a change in tonight's proceedings. All of you have been chosen for the highest honour. All of you get to be our banquet."

Vicky glances over to Roxy.

"What's the worse that could happen?" she asked sarcastically.

"Alright," Roxy said preparing for a fight, "So I jinxed it."

Shona sat back on the sofa and tried to absorb the information Brother Gabriel. She looked up seriously to Rebecca who was leaning against the wall.

"Say I believe what crazy monk was tellin' me," She exclaimed, "why didn't you come to us?"

"Couldn't risk it," Rebecca replied.

Shona shot Rebecca a disbelieving look.

"We're your partners girl! We could have helped."

"And you could have been killed the moment Wolfram and Hart found out."

"That aint an excuse Beck we risk that thing all the time."

"Not this time. You and Nighthawk are two of the most important people to me. I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

Rebecca noticed a shift in Shona's comfort.

"What?" Rebecca prompted

"Guess you haven't heard the update then." Shona replied

Rebecca looked at Shona seriously. Shona stood and took in a deep breath.

"Penny was almost raped last night."

Rebecca's face dropped in shock.

"What the hell?" Rebecca exclaimed, "Who? Where?"

"It was that asshole of a boss of hers tried to make a move."

"Is she alright?"

"Physically yeah but . . ."

"Shona?"

"You know Penny she aint good at dealing with these things."

Rebecca looked around in shock. She blamed herself for not moving in when whistler warned her.

"Where is she now?"

"Still in her room at the Hyperion I think."

Rebecca pushed off the wall. She looked at the brothers seriously.

"You guys stay here I wont be long." She told them.

"Wait Beck thought you want to keep a low profile," Shona commented, "You can't just walk through the lobby without anybody noticing."

Rebecca turned at smiled at the slayer.

"Don't worry I have a quicker way." She said.

The Amarra Vamps started to filter kids up to the stage. Vicky, Roxy and Alison looked at Each other. They moved swiftly behind the crowd. Roxy picked up one of the wooden chairs and broke off three of its legs. Handing the stakes to the others they positioned themselves near the stage. Once the vamps were close enough the juniors pounced knocking them over. Roxy punched one in the face while kicked another on in the ribs. Vicky tackled two more vamps and punched them across the jaw while Alison tripped a third trying to blindside Vicky. Vicky pulled out her stake and plunged it deep into the heart of the vamp and jumped up ready to aid Alison.

Behind her the staked vamp climbed back onto it's feet and pulled out the stake. The sound of dropping wood caught Vicky's attention and she turned around.

"Uh oh." She said quietly

The amarra vamps grabbed the three slayers and dragged them onto the stage. The closest vamp whispered into the ear of the lead. A smiled crossed his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you have been holding out on us. It looks like we have slayers in our midst."

"Any other bright ideas?" Roxy growled

"I'm working on it." Vicky replied

Penny wiped another tear from her eye as she continued to look at the TV. She hugged her legs tightly but it didn't make her feel any safer. Penny jumped slightly at the sound of a portal opening near her door. Rebecca stepped out followed by a stunned Shona. Shona examined portal closely

"You have to teach me that trick Beck." Shona commented

Rebecca moved next to Penny.

"Hey." She said softly

Penny smiled from underneath her tears. She reached over and hugged the Divine One tightly.

"It's okay Pen." Rebecca said, "Just let it out."

Penny cried hard into Rebecca's shoulder.

"This is all my fault." Penny cried

Rebecca pulled Penny away from her she looked earnestly into the miserable slayers eyes.

"Hey this is not your fault," Rebecca Remarked, "What Roy did to you was inexcusable. But there is no way that it's your fault."

"Yeah right," Penny replied in a disbelieving tone.

"Listen to me. That man tried to take away your dignity but you didn't let him. Not a lot of Women could have done what you did."

"Really?"

"You are a strong and powerful women Penny don't let anybody tell you anything else."

Penny beamed happily. She hugs Rebecca tightly again as the dark clouds over her head begin to clear. Shona smiled as well this was why Rebecca was always in charge of the team she was great for morale. Then something on the TV caught her eye. She watched it inquisitively. The building on the news report looked familiar. Then it suddenly hit her.

"Whoa guys hold up!" Shona said as she turned up the volume on the TV, "look at this."

_". . . to recap our late breaking story. A large motorcycle gang has taken student hostage inside the hemery high school hall. Witnesses claim that the thirty strong gang, each with facial disfiguration, stormed the building about half an hour ago and has yet to make any demands. . ."_

The image cut to a picture shot through one of the windows of the hall. Shona and Penny watch in shock as Vicky, Roxy and Alison are being held on stage.

I _" . . . we can see inside that the gang has taken three, as of now, unidentified students as their main hostages and are most likely planning to use them as leverage . . . " _/I

"Oh god the juniors," Shona exclaimed

"The who?" Rebecca asked

"Two slayers assigned to my team. We were supposed to show them the ropes. No idea who that third girl is."

"That looks like Alison. Wolfram and Hart told me to get her after."

"This doesn't look good." Penny said

"We have to do somethin'" Shona remarked.

"How?" Penny asked, "The school is, like, miles away."

"We have miss public transport here."

Shona gestured to Rebecca. Penny smiled broadly as she remembered the first time she saw Rebecca portal.

"What do you think boss?" Shona asked Rebecca coyly.

Rebecca studied the layout from the footage on the TV.

"Not much room to mauver. It looks like a hundred kids aside form the thirty vamps."

"So you sayin' it's too hard?"

Rebecca smirked.

"No it's just gonna be a lot more fun."

"There's the Rebecca we know and love," Shona said cheerfully, "good to have you back."

"Bring up the first one." The lead yelled.

"Still waiting to hear your brilliant strategy Vic." Roxy commented

Roxy looked around the stage. In the corner of the room she noticed a couple of brooms. This gave her an idea. Vicky lifted her legs and slammed her feet down hard on the vampires holding her. The vamp screamed releasing her. Flipping down off the stage she made a break for the handles but was intervened moments before she could reach them. She was dragged forcefully onto the stage and was handed to the lead.

"Trying to run little mouse?" the lead asked

"I wouldn't run from you." Vicky replied defiantly

The vampire bared his fangs.

"Not after this no." he replied as he moved in for the bite.

The gasps of the audience stopped him in his tracks. He looking curiously around the audience to see what was happening. The entire group was looking at something behind him. Slowly he turned to see what was so amazing. Hovering above the vampires was a perfectly circular portal. Just as the vamp moved in to investigate the slayer team pounced. Rebecca, Shona and Penny jumped out of the portal and landed hard on the vampires. Shona punched one hard across the jaw followed by a round house kick to the head. She watched at the wound healed instantly.

"Invulnerables!" Shona yelled

"Glenda didn't come with us." Roxy yelled as she repeatedly punched the vamp that held her before.

"I got it!" Rebecca Replied, "just get them off the stage!"

"No problem here." Shona said to herself as she kicked the vamp hard in the chest sending him flying off the stage.

This was soon followed by the others until the only people remained on the stage were the slayer and the Divine One. The watched as more vamps made their way to the stage.

"Now would be good Rebecca." Shona said nervously.

"Stand back." Rebecca replied as she raised her arms slightly.

The slayers watched stunned as energy began to pool into Rebecca's palms. Slowly she brought her hands together then thrusted the energy out into the crowd. All the vampires were knocked back onto the ground. They glowed for a few second until the glowing dissipated. The lead checked himself out for damage then laughed.

"You think that lightshow was going to stop us from feasting?" he exclaimed.

Rebecca noticed the stake lying on the ground. She kicked it into her hand and threw it at the lead vamp. He looked down into his chest just before he exploded into dust.

"Let's go." Rebecca said calmly as she dropped off the stage.

"Who the hell is she?" Roxy asked

"Hey you better be nice to our boss." Penny remarked

Roxy looked at Penny curiously.

"Meet Rebecca our old team leader." Shona commented as the other slayers dropped off the stage

"Wait, wasn't she the woman who took Alison?" Vicky asked

"I'll explain later."

It took about twenty minutes to dust the rest of the vamps. All five slayers sat exhausted on the edge of the stage as Rebecca scoped the room for any more.

"I think we're pretty much home and hosed." Roxy commended as she rubbed one of her sore muscles.

"You guys did good." Shona commented, "Saved a lot of people's lives today."

"If it wasn't for your portal entrance we'd all be vamp food." Vicky remarkled, "How did you do that?"

"Kinda a long story," Penny replied stretching her back.

Rebecca returned to the group.

"Looks like that was all of them you guys alright?" she asked

"Nothin' major."

"Good," Rebecca replied, "You two should take the juniors home."

"Got it chief." Penny replied saluting

Rebecca laughed. She turned and started to walk away.

"Where you goin'?" Shona asked

"Still got my job to do." Rebecca replied

Shona smiled at her former leader.

"We'll don't take to long we need you here." She replied

Rebecca smiled in return. She opened a portal in the floor and jumped in.

The next morning Rebecca walked through the lobby of Wolfram and Hart. To her surprise she was met by Pearl about half way across.

"What's with the welcome wagon?" Rebecca asked

"Got your next job," Pearl replied, "The team is waiting for you down stairs."

"Why so urgent?"

Pearl ignored her. She handed Rebecca a manila folder.

"This is your next target. He has been harassing one of our clients."

Rebecca opened the folder and nearly collapsed in shock. She looked up at Pearl who had a curious grin on her face.

"His name is Alex Whitfield," She explained, "We want you to kill him."


	13. Absence

Chapter 12: Absence

" . . . This is your next target," Pearl explained, "He has been harassing one of our clients."

Rebecca opened the folder and nearly collapsed in shock. She looked up at Pearl who had a curious grin on her face.

"His name is Alex Whitfield we want you to kill him."

"I'm gonna need time on this." Rebecca replied in an attempt to stall

"No time you go now." Pearl replied, "Also we want to keep a low profile so your bodyguards have to stay here."

This was getting worse. There had to be some way to distract the strike team so she could sneak Alex out. She'll have to call whistler before she arrived so that something could be coordinated.

"Oh and another thing I need you to give me your cell." Pearl stated reaching out her hand.

"Why?"

"We're using a specific frequency that can be disrupted by cell phone."

"I don't think so." Rebecca replied

She turned to walk to the elevator and was confronted by three heavily armed men.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" the commander asked

"No problem. Emerald was just about to give me her cell."

Rebecca looked at the men. She reached into her pocket and haded pearl her phone. Glaring at pearl one last time she made her way to the elevator.

"Have fun Rebecca." Pearl said to herself after the elevator had closed.

Alex stormed into Michael's office. Michael looked up at his annoyed son and rolled his eyes.

"You haven't come to give me another lecture on morality within the family have you?" Michael asked

"No that would take to long." Alex replied

"This can't be about Penelope," Michael replied, "I gave her the money how much more support does she need?"

Alex folded his arms and glared at his father.

"That's your definition of support? Give money until the problem goes away?"

"You're the scientist Alex you tell me."

Alex shook his head.

"Why did you ask me here?" he asked annoyed

"What the devil are you talking about?" Michael replied

"Oh I see so your secretary, out of the kindness of her heart, calls me out of the blue and tells me to visit?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You are so full of it do you know that?"

Michael had had enough of his son's insolent behaviour. He started to rifle through the papers on his desk.

"As much as I enjoy these father son talks Alex I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Alex turned and marched out furious. He got to the elevator just as the door opened. Alex stopped in shock as a woman in a green jacket, followed by ten heavily armed men, walked out of both of the lifts. Alex stared at the apprehensively.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked the masked woman

Rebecca froze. She stood there and stared at the love of her life not knowing what to do next. Slowly she began to shake nervously. There was no way she was going to harm him but her options were limited.

"If we're going to do this," the commander said behind her, "It'll have to be now."

Rebecca looked back at the commander then back at the confused looking Alex.

"Get ready." She yelled

Shocked Alex looked at the strike team readied their guns. Slowly he took a couple of steps back. Rebecca closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She opened them again and looked at her fiancé seriously. There was only one thing left to do.

"Are we good to go Emerald?" the commander asked

Slowly Rebecca pushed back her hood. With one hand she removed her mask and looked upon Alex with her own eyes. Alex's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be her. He had wanted to see her face for so long that he was about to give up hope.

"Rebecca?" he asked hesitantly

A tear rolled down Rebecca's cheek. She pursed her lips to hold back the emotion.

"I am so sorry Alex I have to do it." She said tearfully

"Do what?"

"This."

Rebecca swung her fists up sharply hitting the two strike team members either side of her in the face. She mule kicked the one directly behind her sending him flying backwards into the elevator. She spun kicked two more of the team before bolting for Alex.

"Get down!" she yelled as she tacked him to the ground just as a hail of bullets flew overhead. Rebecca flipped onto her back. Surveying the scene she magically tossed two side tables on opposite sides of the room into the strike team knocking them over. Rebecca flipped back onto her feet and Dragged Alex to his.

"What the hell's going on Rebecca?" Alex asked nervously, "who are those guys?"

"Explain later, run now." Rebecca replied as she dragged him down the hall. From adjoining offices more strike team members poured out. Running down a corridor Rebecca stopped suddenly and turned around. She raised her hand and a force field was projected halfway down the hall. The strike team stopped and stared.

"God damn it they knew." Rebecca said to herself.

"What the hell is this?" Alex demanded

Rebecca ignored him. She looked up and down the hall for any sign of an exit. At the other end there was a small window leading outside. Usually she wouldn't thing about jumping out the thirtieth story window but this is an unusual situation.

"Talk to me Rebecca?" he continued

"Alex do you trust me?" Rebecca asked seriously

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You mean at the moment?"

Rebecca quickly looked from the strike team to the window. She ran the numbers through her head.

"I don't have enough power for both things. When I tell you I need you to run as fast as you can towards the window."

Alex looked at her in confusion.

"Are you crazy? That's a thirty floor drop."

"This is why I'm asking you to trust me."

Everything in Alex's mind was telling him to get away from her as fast as possible. But he had seen that look in her eye before.

"Alright tell me when." He replied

Rebecca took one last look at the strike team. She took a deep breath.

"Now!" she yelled

The force field dropped. Alex and Rebecca bolted straight for the window. They ducked down low as the bullets flew overhead. Rebecca counted to herself. Just before they reached the window Rebecca raised her hand.

Buffy and Willow entered the Hyperion. Inside the lobby Vicky, Roxy and Alison waited patiently.

"You guys okay?" Buffy asked, "We heard the news."

"We're good," Roxy replied, "It was only a few vamps nothing to serious."

"Shona and Penny dropped them of here last night." Angel explained

"Nighthawk left her room finally huh?" Buffy asked

"Guess she just needed the right motivation," Angel replied, "oh and she want's to be called by her real name now."

Gunn thought about their arrival here. Something didn't it right.

"It was weird though I was down here all night and I never saw Penny leave." He commented

"Maybe she climbed out a window or something," Willow replied, "I know this one time I . . ."

Willows sentence was cut short as just then a portal opened just in front of the doorway. The group stepped back defensively and Angel edged towards the weapons cabinet. Just as Angel grabbed his sword Rebecca and Alex leaped thought and landed roughly on the ground. Rebecca quickly swung around onto her back and sealed the portal. She lay flat on her back and panted hard. That was extremely close but the dangerous part was over.

At least that's what she thought just before she felt the end of Angels sword pressed lightly against her neck. Rebecca looked around the group carefully as each of them looking at her apprehensively in return. Angel was a little more serious.

"Hello Rebecca." He said calmly

Pearl walked back into her office. Waiting for her was Jonas and a large demon.

"Ah, Pearl, you here," Jonas said, "You haven't met Mothmak yet have you?"

Pearl saw the demon she smiled brightly.

"No I haven't sir but your reputation is legendary." She replied

"I do what I do." Mothmak replied elegantly

"What you did was cause World War II. No other psionic can boast that."

"Influencing the thoughts of a nation does take a certain skill."

Jonas smiled. He turned his attention to Pearl.

"Where's our girl?" he asked

Pearl checked her watch.

"She should have escaped the strike team and be at the Hyperion by now."

"Good, things are on track then," Jonas replied, "is there anywhere specific you need to work Mothmak?"

Mothmak stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I am going to need somewhere quiet and dark."

"I'm sure we can make room for you in the dungeon."

"Excellent," Mothmak replied, "You bring me the woman I'll get you what you want."

Willow tended to Alex's wounds. Lucky he had only a few cuts and burses but the shock of seeing Rebecca again has left him rattled. Willow looked up to him caringly

"You okay?" She asked

Alex sighed. That's a question he'd been asking that question to himself for a while.

"I don't know," he replied distantly, "I mean, part of me just want's to hold her and tell her that everything's going to be okay but another part says that I should keep my distance."

Willow pouted in sadness. Alex hasn't had the best month so far between Penny's potential rape and Rebecca resurfacing the poor scientist as been pushed to breaking point. Behind them Angel paced. He thought seriously about his options as Buffy watched.

"Do we really need to keep her in the cage?" Buffy asked

"It's just until I know she's not a threat." Angel replied

"She did save Alex's life."

"True but Rebecca brought the team to the office in the first place."

The door to the Hyperion opened. Kennedy walked in carrying a suitcase. Willow looked up in surprise.

"Ken?" Willow asked in surprise

Kennedy smiled as she put down her suitcase.

"Hi baby." Kennedy replied

Willow got to her feet and rushed up to the slayer. She flung her arms around her neck and kissed her passionately. Roxy looked at this display confused.

"She is a girl?" she whispered to Vicky

"What did you think she was?" Vicky replied

"I don't know. Willow kept taking about Ken I though he was a boyfriend she hid from us," Roxy replied awkwardly, "hang about, If Ken's a girl that would make Willow . . . Oh."

Vicky folded her arms and looked at Roxy amused.

"You're not going to have a problem with this are you?"

"No . . . it's just weird."

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" Willow asked excitedly, "I thought you were visiting next month."

"Giles sent me." Kennedy replied

She opened her suitcase and pulled out the container holding the parchment. She walked down to Buffy and Angel and handed it to Buffy. Buffy turned it over in her hand curiously.

"Thanks Ken," Buffy replied, "here's me thinking I had enough cylinders."

Kennedy laughed. She took it back from Buffy and opened it, sliding out the parchment.

"It's a prophecy, we found it under the tower of London, says that something going to happen soon."

Buffy frowned curiously. She took the document and spread it out over the reception counter. She ran her finger across the words carefully.

"I really can't read this." Buffy admitted

Kennedy smiled and handed the Slayer General a note book holding the translation.

Shona and Penny entered. They noticed the flurry of activity. Curiously Vicky and Roxy, who noticed them enter, bounded up happily.

"Hey you two what's goin' on here?" Shona asked

"Tonnes of stuff," Vicky replied, "That Rebecca Woman who saved us last night jumped out of a portal."

"Yeah then Angel locked her in the cage down stairs." Roxy continued

Shona and Penny looked at each other anxiously. They pushed through the juniors and made her way up to the vampire.

"You have Rebecca in a cage?" Shona asked

"She's extremely dangerous at the moment," Angel replied, "We don't know where she got those powers from."

"You have to let her out!" Penny replied insistently.

"I can't risk it Penny. For all we know she could be Becky again."

"It's really, really important."

Angel looked at her curiously.

"How do you know that?"

Penny looked around guiltily.

"I, kinda, bumped into her a couple of weeks ago."

Angel, Buffy and Willow glared at Penny.

"You're telling me you knew where my niece was all this time and you didn't tell me?" Buffy growled.

"I wanted to," Penny replied, "but, like, Rebecca told me not to."

"Stop worrying about who told who nothin'" Shona interjected. "The girl needs to be free so she can finish what she started."

"What's that exactly?" Buffy asked annoyed

Shona and Penny looked at each other again.

"I think we should tell them." Penny commented

"Head slayer getting angry." Buffy yelled

"Alright this is the stitch," Shona explained, "Rebecca left because she is part of this prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Angel asked

"Yeah this monk guy told this to me. Gabe said that it's her job to stop Wolfram and Hart."

"Guys this is serious," Buffy snapped, "lying isn't going to help anybody."

Willows eyes widened. She flashed back to the magic shop four years ago.

"Wait a second Buff," Willow said, "You said his name was Gabe?"

"Yeah." Shona replied

"As in Gabriel?"

"You seen him to huh?"

Willow looked down at the prophecy laid out on the table. Slowly the pieces began to fall into place.

"She is the one to save us all." Willow said quietly

The goddess looked up at Buffy. Buffy looked at her friend in concern.

"What is it Will?"

"That monk Shona's talking about is the monk that did this to me. He told me that Rebecca was going to do something very important."

"That's what I was sayin'" Shona said, "it's all in this thing called 'The prophesy . . ."

". . . Of the divine." Kennedy finished.

She pointed to the first page of the translation. Just the they heard the front doors to the hotel close.

"Wasn't that a kick in the Teeth." Pearl said calmly

Alex walked down the stairs slowly. He looked at the woman locked in the cage to see if it really was her. He watched Angel lead Rebecca into the basement cage and noticed that she didn't put up any resistance. In his heart he desperately wanted it to be the Rebecca he fell in love with but the scientists told him to be cautious.

Rebecca sat quietly her plan a complete failure. She berated herself for having the ego to think that she could out smart the largest organization of evil in the world. She turned her head slowly and watched as Alex made his way down. He stoped just before the bottom and sat on the nearest step.

"I'm trying to figure out whether or not I want to kiss you or kill you." he said cautiously

Rebecca dropped her head. The last thing she wanted was to drag him into her mess but Wolfram and Hart new exactly how to push her buttons.

"Either would be fine at the moment." Rebecca replied

"Are you mine or are you her?"

"Does it matter anymore?"

"Offcourse it matters," Alex snapped, "I've wanted you back for so long, Rebecca that it hurts."

Rebecca looked away. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Just give me something to work with please." Alex insisted

Rebecca didn't respond. Although this is what she wanted for the past four years a portion of herself told her that she didn't deserve him. Alex screwed up his face in Anger

"You're not my Rebecca," he said as he stood, "She wouldn't be so heartless."

Rebecca turned to him. She frowned sadly as he began to make his way back up the stairs.

"Hey!" she called out as she played with her hand

Alex turned just as Rebecca tossed him the Item. Alex caught it and examined it closely. He looked up at her in a combination of surprise and relief.

"I never forgot." She said.

Alex started to smile broadly. He rushed down the stairs and kissed his fiancé passionately through the bars. This was his Rebecca. The woman he fell in love with.

"What are you doing here?" Angel demanded

Pearl walked down the steps calmly. Behind her the brothers were lead in handcuffs by to members of the strike team.

"Rebecca left in so much of a hurry that she forgot to pick up her things." Pearl explained as she placed Rebecca's cell phone on the counter.

She nodded to the strike team who nudged the two monks into the centre of the room. Pearl looked down at the ancient parchment.

"Wow this is the Prophecy of the Divine. Interesting tale." She continued, "it's a damn shame she failed Rebecca had so much promise in the evil doer field."

Angel walked up to her slowly.

"You are not going to go anywhere near my daughter again." He threatened

Pearl shrugged.

"Why would we want to? The trinity are safe we don't need her anymore."

She motioned to the team to leave. Just before she left the building pearl turned back to Angel.

"Oh and if you see Rebecca anywhere tell her she's fired."

An hour or so later Whistler entered through the back gate of the Hyperion. He saw Rebecca gazing off into space and waited for a moment.

"Hey kiddo," he said softly, "heard the news."

"The news that Wolfram and Hart played the divine one like a Banjo? I'm sure the demon world loves that story." Rebecca replied

"Come on Beck cheer up, so they one the first round big deal, you know how these war things go you could still beat them."

"I can't do it Whistler." Rebecca replied sitting down on the edge of the water feature.

"You don't have much of a choice." Whistler replied sitting next to her, "You're the only one who can."

"Why me? Why do I always get dragged into these things?"

"Because the powers know you can deal with it. I've seen you in action Rebecca you're a natural, not just as a fighter but as a leader, they couldn't have picked a better person for the job."

Rebecca sighed. She stood and moved over to the veranda. She turned back to Whistler in concern.

"I just have known idea what my next move is," Rebecca replied, "Wolfram and Hart . . . it was like they know me better then I do. They knew how I thought, how I reacted, they knew my strengths and weaknesses. How am I supposed to fight that?"

"You'll figure it out kid."

"How do you know that?"

Whistler shrugged.

"It's what you do."

The door behind Rebecca opened slowly. Alex wandered out and stood near Rebecca. Rebecca turned around curiously to see who it was.

"Sorry I didn't know you had company." He said cautiously

"It's okay," Whistler replied, "I was just about to leave anyway. I'll see you later Beck."

"Yeah." Rebecca replied

Alex and Rebecca stood across from each other awkwardly. They were less like an engaged couple and more like two gawky teenagers going out on their first date.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better." Alex said

"I'm good now." Rebecca replied.

They stared at each other for a moment longer then they moved in and started to kiss deeply.

"Wait," Rebecca said as she pulled away, "Maybe we should take this slow."

Alex nodded.

"Good idea. I don't want to rush into anything you don't want to do."

"Thanks."

And hour later Rebecca and Alex lay in Alex's bed their clothes scattered all over the floor. The both of them cried out in ecstasy then Alex rolled of the top of Rebecca. They both lay panting with their bodies covered in sweat.

"So glad we're taking this slow." Rebecca commented as she snuggled into Alex

"Same here," Alex replied, "we should take everything slow."

The brothers looked over the Prophecy with Buffy, Angel Willow and Kennedy watching on.

"Good gracious," Marcus exclaimed, "Where did you get this?"

"What is it?" Angel asked

Brother Marcus placed the parchment on the table and looked at the group seriously.

"This is indeed the Prophecy of the Divine," he explained, "but what you have here is the complete prophecy."

"What do you mean?"

"It is commonly known that the prophecy was scribed twice and sent to opposite locations around the world for safekeeping from the Trinity. During Glorificus first attack on the monastery half of our copy was damaged. It has been told that when the second copy was needed it would give us a sign."

"The earthquake." Kennedy replied

"Indeed. We need to take this to Brother Gabriel for further study. The quest of the divine one depends on it."

"We have our translation here. So it shouldn't be a problem."

Marcus nodded. He looked around the lobby curiously.

"Where is the Divine One now?"

"She needed some time to catch up with Alex. I'm sure we can at least give her that."

Alex and Rebecca walked across the beach slowly. Rebecca had dropped her trademark green jacket in place of a light flowing black dress that Penny was eager to lend her. Alex smiled happily as he looked around the picturesque view.

"I still remember the first time we ended up on this beach." He commented

Rebecca looked at him curiously.

"Didn't you have to rush back to UCLA to take your final exam?"

"Yeah but that's not what I meant. This was the first time I spent any time with you alone."

Rebecca smiled. Alex always had a way to lift the weight of the world off her shoulder. Rebecca caught him staring at her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just I haven't seen you in a dress in a while."

Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Dresses aren't really practical for vampire fighting. If you fall over the wrong way people can see your underwear."

Alex laughed he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"You should wear them more. You look so beautiful in them."

Rebecca looked up at her fiancé and smiled. They kissed lightly and continued to walk. On the way Alex noticed an ice-cream stand.

"You feel like ice-cream?"

"Sure."

"Wait here I'll be right back."

Alex wandered off. He moved up to the stand and looked inside. It was empty. As he was examining it closer someone hit him over the back of the head. He collapsed heavily onto the ground unconscious.

Rebecca, hearing the noise, turned around and saw to armed men carrying Alex.

"Hey!" she yelled as took off after them

Rebecca felt something sharp hit her in the back. She reached around and pulled out the tranquiliser dart. Rebecca head began to swim and it didn't take long for her top collapse completely.

"How long will this take?" pearl asked Mothmak as he readied his supplied.

"Depends on the mind," Mothmak explained, "it may take a minute, it may take an hour but if the Vampire-Witch's essence is inside I can bring it forth."

"Good."

Mothmak place his hand on the unconscious Rebecca's head and stomach. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Inside Rebecca's mind Rebecca and Original Becky looked around curiously.

"What's going on?" Becky asked

"I have no idea." Rebecca replied

"There you two are." A familiar voice chirped from behind them.

Rebecca and Becky turned around slowly. Vampire Willow walked out of the shadows and smirked at them.

"I've been looking for you every where. You've both been very bad girls."

"I'll deal with this." Becky said as she charged the Vampire-Witch

Vampire Willow blocked the attack effortlessly and threw Becky beck next to Rebecca.

"I don't have my powers." She said in shock

"Silly rabbit," Vampire Willow replied happily, "Thinking this place is real. You both need a time out."

Vampire Willow raised her hands. Two cages materialised. Rebecca and Becky were both flung inside violently and the doors sealed tight. Vampire Willow slinked up slowly and looked at Rebecca.

"Mind if I take your body? Thanks."

Back in the real world Rebecca opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked around the room curiously then she looked down at herself. A sly smile crossed her face as she looked up at the other two individuals in the room.

"Welcome back Willow." Pearl said.

"Thank you." Vampire Willow Rebecca replied softly.

"Is there anything you need?"

Vampire Willow Rebecca smiled up at Pearl.

"I'm bored let's have some fun."


	14. The Vampire Witch

Chapter 13: The Vampire-Witch

Vampire Willow Rebecca pulled off the black dress and threw it lazily onto the ground. She stepped in front of the full length mirror and scrutinized her new body turning from side to side as she looked over every line and curve. Vampire Willow Rebecca turned back to the front and put her hands on her hips. She looked down at her chest then back into the mirror. Vampire Willow Rebecca frowned as she lifted her breasts then dropped them. They weren't as firm as her original breasts but she was sure Wolfram and Hart had something to fix that.

Pearl had lent Vampire Willow Rebecca her office to get changed. The Vampire-Witch had a lot of work to do and she needed some time to prepare. Vampire Willow Rebecca moved over to one of the seats facing the front of the desk and picked up the leather pants laying on it slipping them on. she then moved to the other chair where she grabbed the matching leather jacket she slung that on pausing for a moment to reexamine her breasts before zipping it up. She was slipping on her high-healed boots when there was a knock at the door.

Just before she answered it Vampire Willow Rebecca passed the mirror catching sight of her brow hair. Again she frowned. Vampire Willow Rebecca concentrated and slowly ran her hands through her hair as she did so it shifted from a deep brown to a bright red. Happy with her new look she answered the door. Jonas and Pearl were waiting patiently on the other side of the door.

"Did we disturb you?" Jonas asked

"No," Vampire Willow Rebecca replied playfully, "I was just getting in touch with the new me."

"Glad to hear it. Come on she's waiting."

Angel sat in the lobby of the Hyperion. He poured over the translation of the prophecy. A lot of it didn't make much sense and he had spent a good portion of the night trying to work it out. Buffy walked down the stairs. Angel looked up from the note book curiously.

"Penny seems a lot more settled now." Buffy said as she joined the vampire, "I don't think she's out of the wood yet but she's on the right path. Still going to keep her off active slayer duty for a while Kennedy said that she can fill in her spot . . . What?"

"Nothing," Angel replied with a sly smirk on his face

Buffy gave him a look.

"Out with it Angel what is it?"

"It's just you have this little smile on your face."

"And that's bad?"

"No I just haven't seen it in a while."

Buffy smirked in return.

"I'm so glad she's okay." Buffy replied

"We're talking about Rebecca here," Angel replied, "Wasn't she the baby who changed her own diaper?"

"It could have been Dawn but I didn't see anybody in the room."

"Still Rebecca is very tuned in she wouldn't have let anything hurt her."

Buffy nodded lightly. Buffy and Angel looked into each others eyes. The spark between them lit up again like so many times before. They slowly moved towards each other both aware what each other was trying to do. Just before they kissed there was a loud thump sound from outside the front door. Curious they walked up the small steps and opened it. Alex lay unconscious on the doorstep. Buffy and Angel gave each other a concerned look and helped Alex inside. As they helped him to his seat he started to come around.

"What happened?" Angel asked

"Something hit me," Alex replied, "I was going to get ice cream and I felt this whack."

"Did you see who it was?" Buffy asked

"No that was the last thing I remember," Alex replied rubbing his head, "did Rebecca get back safe?"

Buffy and Angel glanced at each other sideways this look wasn't lost on Alex.

"She's with you guys right?" he continued

"You understand what you need to?" the Evil Becky conduit asked

Vampire Willow Rebecca looked around the white room the bright light bouncing off her indigo outfit.

"I get to play with the mean Angel," Vampire Willow Rebecca replied happily, "and cause lots of pain to the slayers."

Evil Becky smiled. She stepped over to Pearl and Jonas.

"Make sure the Vampire-Witch has what ever she needs." She commented seriously, "The partners see this as a high priority."

"You got it." Jonas replied, "Will if you'd like to come with us."

"Are you ready to go Will?"

Vampire Willow Rebecca nodded. She raised her hand to open a portal but was stopped by Evil Becky.

"Not in here. The partners wouldn't like it."

Vampire Willow Rebecca smiled at Evil Becky.

"You're really forceful," she said mischievously, "is there other things you can do in that form?"

Evil Becky smirked and stroked Vampire Willow Rebecca's hair.

"Only if you're a good girl."

About half an hour later Angel burst into Pearls office. Pearl casually looked up at Angel and sighed. She picked up her phone and dialed an extension number.

"I'm going to need a new door to my office." she said, "preferably one that is reinforced."

She hung up her phone, interlaced her fingers on the desk, and looked up at the angry vampire.

"How can I help you Angel?" she asked

"What did you do to Rebecca?" Angel asked as he leaned aggressively on the desk.

"I fired her," pearl replied, "I though you knew what that meant?"

Angel glared at her which had no effect.

"Yesterday, on the beach, she was kidnapped in broad daylight."

"You have proof of course."

"Not yet but it's only a matter of time."

"Until then there's the door way pick it up the door on the way out."

Angel pushed off the desk and started to make his way to the doorway. Something on the ground caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. Angel turned back to the calm looking lawyer throwing the black dress on the desk.

"Can you explain this?" he asked

"It's a dress," Pearl replied

"Its Rebecca's dress," Angel replied forcefully," the one she was wearing yesterday."

"I'm sorry Angel I don't see how your daughters nudity problem is my concern."

"It's going to be your concern if I found out you had anything to do with her kidnapping."

"Such anger." A soft familiar voice rang out

Angel felt a finger run along his back. He took a couple of steps back just as Vampire Willow Rebecca stepped in front of him. Angel looked at her in shock.

"Rebecca?" he asked

"Angelus," Vampire Willow Rebecca replied playing with the vampire's jacket, "it's been way to long."

"What are you talking about Angelus is dead."

Vampire Willow Rebecca pouted and stepped back from Angel.

"Then you're really him that mean old Angel."

Angel knew that speech pattern too well. It was Impossible she died close to the same time Angelus did in the hell dimension.

"Careful Angel," Pearl commented, "you don't want to get the Vampire-Witch angry."

Vampire Willow Rebecca waved her arm gracefully. Angel flew back against the wall and was pinned. Peal got up from behind her desk and moved next to Vampire Willow Rebecca.

"Especially since she has the Divine Ones powers," she concluded

This had gone from bad, past worst, and ended up on disastrous. There must be something he could do. Pearl nodded and Vampire Willow Rebecca released Angel. He stormed up to the Vampire-Witch and punched her across the jaw. Vampire Willow Rebecca straightened up un-phased.

"Silly Angel this isn't my body. You hit me you hurt Rebecca."

Angels face dropped he didn't want to believe it but Wolfram and Hart had finally found the perfect kidnapping method. Pearl patted Vampire Willow Rebecca on the shoulder.

"You have to go to work now sweetie." She commented

Vampire Willow Rebecca nodded she slinked up to Angel and smiled seductively.

"I'll see you again later." She said as a portal opened in the floor behind her.

She took a couple of steps backwards and slipped inside sealing the portal before Angel got a chance to see where it leads.

"Wolfram and Hart is going to pay for this." Angel growled

"Revenge? That doesn't sound like you Angel."

"This isn't about revenge this is retribution. Taking back what you people have stolen from this world."

"Does that include what you did when you were CEO?"

Angel shook his head. He didn't have time for this he had his possessed daughter to stop. He headed for the door.

"Oh Angel one last thing."

Angel turned back to the lawyer. Pearl picked up a remote from the desk and pressed a button. The big monitor on the back wall lit up showing an image of Angel's car a few seconds later it exploded sending a huge fireball into the air.

"Think you can track her down on foot?" Pearl asked smugly

Kennedy and Shona lead the juniors through the graveyard. Kennedy decided to take point since she felt that Shona was still rattled about what happened to Penny.

"Stay close there has been some sightings of a possible vamp nest in this area."

"Yes sir." Roxy said officially.

Kennedy looked back at Roxy curiously. The teenager had being giving her strange looks ever since they left the Hyperion.

"Why don't you three check over behind that mausoleum." Kennedy said

The juniors started to scout the nearby monument as Kennedy moved next to Shona.

"There is something wrong with that Roxy girl." she commented

"Nah," Shona replied, "Vicky told me she found out you were gay. Probably thinks she gonna catch it like a disease or somethin'."

"Oh."

Shona smirked.

"Hey Ken Thanks for taking the lead." She said

"No problem," Kennedy replied, "Don't see why you couldn't do it."

Shona shrugged

"Me and leading aint good buddies."

"What are you talking about? You've done a great job with the juniors."

Kennedy looked into Shona's eyes and realized the problem immediately.

"It's Penny isn't it?" Kennedy asked softly

The look of frustration crossed her face.

"I should have been there," Shona growled, "That bastard nearly had his way Pen I should have stopped him before he could."

Kennedy smiled caringly. She put her hand on Shona's shoulder.

"You can't protect them twenty-four seven they need to be able to make their own mistakes. What happened to Penny was horrible but now she has learned to communicate better."

"I suppose," Shona replied, "This was just Beck's thing though. She always knew how to me and Penny."

"That just takes time. I'm sure you'll be just as good as her."

Shona smiled at Kennedy. This talk put her mind at ease. There was a loud thump that came from behind the mausoleum.

"I'm okay." Alison yelled

Shona rolled her eyes.

"You stay here I'll go check it out." Shona said

She walked off leaving Kennedy alone. Kennedy moved to the nearest tombstone and sat on it.

" i _Kennedy_ /i ." A voice sang out

Kennedy looked around. The place was deserted aside from herself.

" i _Kennedy_ /i ." The voice sang out again

Kennedy jumped to her feet looking around wildly. The voice almost sounded like it was coming from her head. She turned around to see Vampire Willow Rebecca walking lazily up from behind her. The possessed Divine One gingerly brushed her fingers across the tombstones as she walked past them. Vampire Willow Rebecca smiled seductively at the slayer as her red hair whipped about in the warm breeze.

Kennedy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rebecca. Don't scare me like that."

"Don't you like to be scared?" Vampire Willow Rebecca asked, "Doesn't it give you a chill in all of your happy places."

"What?"

Vampire Willow Rebecca moved in close to Kennedy she raised her hand and stroked Kennedy's cheek. Kennedy looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Kennedy asked

"Giving you what you want." Vampire Willow Rebecca replied

She lightly kissed the slayer on the lips. Kennedy pulled back started and looked Vampire Willow Rebecca up and down. The Vampire-Witch pouted and leaned against one of the tomb stones.

"You don't like me anymore," she said in a playful sadness, "You like the other me better."

"What is going on Rebecca?" Kennedy yelled, "Why do you look like Will?"

Vampire Willow Rebecca rushed over to Kennedy and placed her finger on the slayers lips.

"Shhh baby," she said softly, "You'll disturb the children."

Vampire Willow Rebecca slowly ran her hand down from Kennedy's shoulder to her elbow. She grasped the slayers forearm firmly.

"I want you to scream for me now honey." Vampire Willow Rebecca continued

The Vampire-Witch twisted Kennedy's arm sharply. The slayer howled in pain as the audible sound of the bone breaking echoed through the graveyard. This caught Shona's attention.

"What the hell was that?" she asked

"Sounded pretty bad." Vicky replied, "Should we check it out?"

"Alright but stay low don't want to be walking into a trap."

Shona and the juniors moved silently. Shona peered around the corner in time to see Kennedy forced onto her knees by Vampire Willow Rebecca. Shona couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why was Rebecca attacking Kennedy? This didn't make any sense. She turned to the juniors.

"Stay here." She ordered as she moved from behind the mausoleum.

Tears began to stream from Kennedy eyes as the pain slowly became unbearable. Vampire Willow Rebecca bent down to match the Slayers eye line.

"I know it hurts rabbit but you have to remember it's a good pain."

"What the hell are you doin' Beck?" Shona yelled

Vampire Willow Rebecca looked lazily over at Shona. A sly smile crossed her face as she stood up.

"Shona I didn't expect to see you here," Vampire Willow Rebecca said in a patronizing tone, "I though you'd be crying in the corner about how bad you are as a leader."

"I don't know what the hell kind of sick joke you're playn' but it stops now."

Vampire Willow Rebecca raised her hand. Shona jerked forward and sailed into the Vampire-Witches hand.

"That is so cute you think you're in control," she said playfully, "and yet all this time you never realized how useless you were. You and Penny held onto my coat tales so you could try and get a piece of my glory."

Shona looked angrily into Vampire Willow Rebecca's eyes.

"Who are you? You're not Rebecca."

"Wow you figured that out all by yourself? And with out the big picture book to help you."

"I'm gonna ask you again . . ."

". . . and I'm going to hurt you if I do."

Vampire Willow Rebecca threw Shoan. She sailed through the air and landed hard against the mausoleum. Vampire Willow Rebecca walked slowly over to Kennedy who was nursing her broken arm. She grabbed the slayer by the neck and hauled her to her feet. She smiled at Shona warmly.

"If you see the other me walking around I want you to give her this message." She said

Vampire Willow Rebecca held the sides of the slayers head. She twisted it sharply the sound of Kennedy's neck snapping sending chills down Shona's spine. Vampire Willow Rebecca dropped the corpse and slinked over to Shona.

"I'll be back for the juniors later."

A portal opened up beneath the Vampire-Witch and she dropped in. Shona lay against the wall of the mausoleum and just stared at deceased Kennedy.

Gunn drove up next to the curb. The passenger door opened and Angel climbed in.

"Thanks for coming." Angel said

"No problems man," Gunn replied, "Why couldn't you take your car?"

"Wolfram and Hart destroyed it."

"Wow they're really gettin' petty now aren't they."

Angel didn't reply he simply glared out the windscreen. Gunn looked at him concerned.

"Something up Angel?" he asked

"Wolfram and Hart did something to Rebecca." he replied angrily

"What?"

"Do you remember us having a talk about the vampire version of Willow?"

"Yeah."

"She back," Angel replied, "and she's inside Rebecca body."

"How the hell did she do that?"

"I don't know. All I know is I can't fight her without hurting Rebecca."

"What's the next move?"

"We have to find her and trap her before she hurts anyone."

"Okay so where do we start?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Some how she has access to Rebecca's powers."

"So she could, like, portal anywhere at any time," Gunn commented, "boy you really don't pick the easy jobs do you."

Xander shifted the second door back into place. He picked up his electric screwdriver and started to attach it to the hinges.

"I don't know what it is about you super people and construction work but us normal's like to be helped." He commented

Willow smiled.

"But you looked so cute trying to move the door by yourself." She replied

"Yeah Will, hernias always looked good on me. So how did the door get broken this time?"

"Glory."

Xander turned and looked at the Goddess in shock.

"You mean 'I want to go home so I'm going to destroy the world with my key' Glory?"

"Yup."

"Is it worth me finishing the door?"

Willow shot Xander a look. Xander held up his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright but remember my helping comment."

Willow chuckled. Her cell phone rang and she answered it cheerfully. That cheerfulness dropped.

"Slow down Angel what happened? . . How? . . Alright I'll me you at the hotel."

Willow hung up. Xander looked at her with concern.

"What was that about?" he asked

"I really don't think you want to know."

Xander nodded thoughtfully.

"Dangerous, right, I got you. Have fun."

Willow rushed out as Xander went back to the repairing the door. From the back room Vampire Willow Rebecca stepped out slowly and strode towards Xander. Thinking that he heard some nose Xander turned to see Vampire Willow Rebecca moving towards him.

"Hi Rebecca I heard you were back," he said happily, "new look huh. Funny, you kinda look like Vamp Willow."

Vampire Willow Rebecca smiled seductively at the construction worker. She moved in close to him. Xander looked down at the woman uneasily.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked hesitantly

"Did I ever tell you how handsome you look Xander?"

"Okay . . . Creepy woman back away now." Xander replied trying to squirm out of her grip, "I think you're very attractive Rebecca but I'm kinda like your uncle."

Vampire Willow Rebecca smile broadened. She looked down at herself.

"You want this body?" she asked as she slowly unzipped her jacket.

She flung it open and pressed her bear breasts against his chest."

Xander tried to look in every other direction except Rebecca.

"This is wrong in so many ways." He said awkwardly.

Vampire Willow Rebecca pulled way from him. She took his hand.

"Come on I want you to do something for me." she said seductively as a portal opened up behind her.

Penny stepped out of her room. She was feeling a lot better and was in the mood for a walk. As she headed down the hallway of the Hyperion Vampire Willow Rebecca stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey Rebecca didn't know you were here." She said happily, "how's the quest going?"

"Fine," Vampire Willow Rebecca replied looking the slayer up and down, "I thought I would drop in and see how my bestest friend was."

"I'm doing better. I think I'm almost ready to move on."

Vampire Willow Rebecca moved slowly towards her.

"Did the bad man touch you?" she asked purposefully

Penny looked at her confused.

"You know he did Shona told you right?"

Vampire Willow Rebecca smiled mischievously. She placed her hand on one of Penny's breasts.

"Did he touch you here?" she asked

Penny was shocked. She stepped away.

"What was that for?" She asked

"I just want to know where the boo-boo is so I can kiss it better."

Penny's shocked expression turned into fear.

"You're scaring me."

"Don't worry people say that I can be very gentle. Is that was he said to you?"

Vampire Willow Rebecca moved up close to the nervous slayer. She looked down then looked into the slayers eyes.

"Did he touch you down there? Was it soft or rough?"

Vampire Willow Rebecca put her hands on Penny's waist.

The front door to the Hyperion slammed shut. Buffy looked over to angel anxiously.

"Anything?" she asked

"More then you want to know." he replied angrily

"What happened?"

"I'll explain in a moment where's Willow?"

"At the club."

"You mean she's not here yet?"

Angel pulled out his cell and dialed. He frowned and hung up

"No answer. That's weird."

"What is going on?"

Before Angel could answer they heard Penny scream from the hallway. Both heroes rushed up the stairs to the source of the sound. Vampire Willow Rebecca massaged Penny's thighs.

"I just want to make you feel comfortable." She said.

"Get away from me!" Penny replied desperately

Angel and Buffy bolted around the corner. Angel glared angrily.

"Hey. Mind taking your hands off the lady." he yelled

Vampire Willow Rebecca smiled and swung around lazily.

"And as usual the heroes arrive at the last minute to save the day," she said sarcastically, "I know this is hard for you to accept but it's over between us Angel. When you stopped being Angelus the spark left."

"I'm going to give you more then a spark if you do anything to harm either Rebecca or Penny Will."

Buffy looked at Angel confused

"Will?" she asked

"Angel, Angel, Angel you should really Google the word loosing that might help you remember your place." Vampire Willow Rebecca replied

Angel started to move forward. Vampire Willow Rebecca raised her hand and Xander flew out of the shadows into her grip.

"Better stay back or Xander is gonna end up like Kennedy."

Buffy looked at her niece curiously.

"What happened to Ken?"

"We had a disagreement and she ended up lying in the graveyard for the right reasons."

Buffy's face dropped. Suddenly Vampire Willow Rebecca stumbled forward. Penny resumed her fighting stance. Vampire Willow Rebecca tossed Xander aside and grabbed penny by the neck. She tossed the slayer down the hall and Penny collided with Buffy and Angel knocking them to the ground. Vampire Willow Rebecca rushed past them and down into the lobby. By the time the others joined her Vampire Willow Rebecca was standing in the center brandishing a knife from Angels weapons cabinet.

"What's Wolfram and Hart plan Willow?" Angel asked forcefully

The Vampire-Witch smiled evilly

"To stop this before it starts."

"Stop what."

"You really don't pay attention do you?" Vampire Willow Rebecca replied, "Wolfram and Hart only wanted one thing."

"What's that?"

Vampire Willow Rebecca broadened her smile. Holding the knife she slashed open both of Rebecca's Wrists. She dropped the knife and held her arms out.

"The death of the Divine One," she replied

Angel watched in horror as blood spilled from the wounds onto the floor. He rushed forward but was knocked back by the heavy force field she surrounded herself with. Vampire Willow Rebecca looked at the group victoriously.

"What are you going to do now hero?"


	15. Psychosomatic

Chapter 14: Psychosomatic

Angel was beginning to get extremely worried. It had been at least ten minutes since the stale mate occurred and, although Vampire Willow was standing confidently, Rebecca body has become very pale. By now the pool of blood from Rebecca wrists had formed into the shape of the force field.

"Angel we have to do something now!" Buffy said insistently, "Rebecca isn't going to survive much longer."

Buffy was right something needed to be done.

Where the hell was Goddess Willow?

Gen S. – 20 minutes ago

Willow chuckled. Her cell phone rang and she answered it cheerfully. That cheerfulness dropped.

"Slow down Angel what happened? . . How? . . Alright I'll me you at the hotel."

Willow hung up. Xander looked at her with concern.

"What was that about?" he asked

"I really don't think you want to know."

Xander nodded thoughtfully.

"Dangerous, right, I got you. Have fun."

Willow rushed out as Xander went back to the repairing the door. She was about to move to her car when she was grabbed by either side. She looked at her two potential kidnappers in alarm. Marcus and Samuel looked at her in panic.

"You must come with us immediately." Marcus insisted, "Brother Gabriel is calling for you."

"What?" Willow asked uneasily

The Brothers didn't answer. Samuel chanted and a portal opened in front of them and they entered. Willow was lead into the main chamber of the monastery where Brother Gabriel was waiting. Once he saw the goddess feeling of relief crossed him.

"Thank goodness you're here Miss Rosenberg," Brother Gabriel said in relief, "We need your help desperately."

"Okay still trying to work out where here is." Willow replied

"Forgive my thoughtlessness. This is the monastery of the Emerald Light. The Divine One is in great danger and only you have the power to save her."

"I heard about vamp me coming back," willow replied, "Wait what do you mean I'm the only one who has the power?"

Brother Gabriel leads Willow over to a bowl of water. He waves his hand over it and the scene from the Hyperion materializes. Willow gasps in horror.

"The Vampire-Witch is causing havoc. By having the same power as her you should be able to get in unseen."

"What am I supposed to do once I get into the Hyperion?"

"My dear I am not talking about the Hyperion," Brother Gabriel said in a serious tone, "you need to enter Rebecca's mind to rescue her essence for the Vampire-Witch."

Willow watched the drama at the Hyperion anxiously.

"I've only done that once and Buffy didn't have a force field around her."

"We will be assisting you. Marcus, Samuel and myself will lend you our power so you may project from here. It'll be much safer."

Inside Rebecca's mind Becky was getting worried. Rebecca collapsed a few minutes ago and the color was drained from her cheeks. Something bad was happening in the real world and it didn't show signs of stopping. Becky knelt down in her cage and looked at Rebecca.

"How are you doing?" she asked

"Cold," Rebecca replied trembling, "Very cold."

"Hang on alright I'll try and figure a way out of this."

"Are you two talking behind my back?" Vampire Willow asked as she walked slowly around the cages, "That's very rude."

"Not as rude as what I'm gonna do to you when I get out." Becky said forcefully

Vampire Willow looked at the former uber-slayer in mock shock.

"What do you always want to hurt my feeling? I tried to be nice to you."

"You kept trying to kill me."

"And that's not nice?"

Becky just glared at the Vampire-Witch. Vampire Willow smiled at her then shifted her attention to the ailing Rebecca.

"Awww the poor baby's sick," she said as she stroked Rebecca's hair, "Don't worry baby it'll be over soon."

Willow sat cross-legged in the center of the chamber. Around her sat The Brothers and Brother Gabriel.

"Alright I think I'm ready." Willow said uneasily

Brother Gabriel placed a confident hand on Willow's shoulder.

"You'll do fine. I have every faith in you." he replied

"Gee kinda wished I had your confidence."

Willow closed her eyes and stretched out her hands. The monks did the same. In the center of the room a ball of light formed. It hovered lightly for a moment then sailed across the room and into the water showing the image of the Hyperion.

"What's the point Will?" Angel asked, "If Rebecca dies you die."

"Silly Angel," Vampire Willow Rebecca replied, "I made a little deal with Wolfram and Hart. I get the body once the essence dies."

"And you expect Wolfram and Hart to keep their word." Buffy replied

"No. that's why I made another deal on the side with a nice necromancer I met he'll make sure it happens."

"You have no idea what you're getting into Will. Wolfram and Hart don't like being double crossed."

"I know the feeling Angel." Vampire Willow replied

From behind Vampire Willow a ball of light materialized. It moved quickly, passed through the force field, and hit Vampire Willow on the back of the head. The Vampire-Witch flinched. She looked behind her.

"You sneaky witch." She said to herself before closing her eyes

Inside Rebecca's mind Willow appeared suddenly. She looked around the unfamiliar terrain curiously. The area was dark and unforgiving. She wandered around to try and orient herself. Passing a reflective surface Willow was startled to discover that she looked like she did before Brother Gabriel awaked her goddess abilities. She stroked her red hair curiously. She mused to herself how the others were right about her white hair making her look old. Off in the distance she heard the sounds of talking.

Willow moved quietly to see what the commotion was about. Hiding behind a pillar she saw the two cages containing Becky and Rebecca. Willow frowned anxiously. Rebecca was in terrible shape she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Hey, what are we looking at?" Vampire Willow asked as she moved next to her double.

Willow swung around sharply. She moved her arm gracefully to try and use her magic. Nothing happened. Willow was afraid of this. Being Rebecca's mind she had no power or control. Vampire Willow giggled.

"That looked funny," she continued, "Were you trying to do this?"

Vampire Willow mimicked Willows actions. Willow flew back out of the cover and landed roughly in the center of the room. Startled Becky looked over to the goddess.

"Willow?" she asked

Willow looked over to the sixteen year old.

"Becky?" she replied just as startled

"You real?" Becky asked

"Yeah," Willow replied, "How did vampire me get in here?"

"Don't have time for stories Will. Rebecca needs help."

Willow looked down at Rebecca. She scrambled over and looked through the bars. Rebecca looked up disoriented.

"Hi," Willow said softly, "You doing okay?"

Rebecca didn't reply. It almost looked like Rebecca didn't recognize the goddess.

"That is so sad." Vampire Willow said taking her time to get back into the center of the room, "Rebecca is too weak to recognize you. I think I'm going to cry."

"Can't you like magic her away or something?" Becky asked

"Not in here this isn't my mind." Willow replied looking seriously at the Vampire-Witch.

Becky joined the goddess in watching the Vampire Willow. There must be something the both of them could do.

"Try and get me out of the cage I'll deal with her." she said focused

"Can't you bust your way out?"

"I don't have any powers either," Becky replied, "but I've dealt with Vampire Willow before I'm sure I can do it."

"This is really touching," Vampire Willow said moving in next to the both of them, "Working together like this. It just makes the world seem brighter."

Vampire Willow grabbed her double and tossed her hard against one of the pillars. Becky's cage vanished and Vampire Willow kicked her against another pole. The goddess and the powerless uber-slayer climb back up. They charge the Vampire-Witch. Vampire Willow ducked under Becky's punch and countered with a knee to the stomach. Keeping up the momentum she swung her leg back a caught willow in the face knocking her down. Vampire Willow shot out her hand. A stream of energy struck Becky full on forcing her back into one of the poles.

"You still think you can beat me in this place." Vampire Willow said in surprise, "This isn't your world and it isn't your mind."

Then it struck Willow. She knew how to stop her vampire self. Moving carefully she crawled across the room carefully to Rebecca's cage. She looked at the sick anxiously

"Rebecca can you hear me?" she whispered

Rebecca lifted her head slightly. She looked at willow groggily.

"I know your weak but we really need your help." Willow continued, "You have the power to stop Vampire Willow. I just need to concentrate."

Rebecca looked at willow confused. Willow looked back to see if the Vampire-Witch was still distracted.

"Willow?" Rebecca asked softly

"Yeah it's me sweetie. I really need you to work with me." Willow replied

"What's going on?"

Suddenly Willow felt someone grab her by her collar. Vampire Willow pulled Willow up high up into the air.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Vampire Willow asked, "I'm just going to have to kill you until you learn you lesson."

Although Willow knew this place was a figment of Rebecca's imagination when Vampire Willow crushed her throat she felt the pain. Willow looked down at Rebecca desperately.

"Rebecca, please" she croaked before her airway was completely blocked

Rebecca looked up at this scene. Suddenly something clicked back into place. Willow was in danger and she needed her help. Rebecca struggled to a sitting position. She glared at the Vampire-Witch.

"Hey!" she yelled weakly

"Just be patient," Vampire Willow replied, "I'll get to you in a minute."

"I was thinking of stopping you now."

Vampire Willow looked at ill Divine One curiously.

"You can't even stand what can you do?"

Rebecca smiled weakly.

"Who said I was going to fight you?"

Slowly she looked over to Becky. Rebecca summoned up the rest of her strength and concentrated as hard as she could. Becky suddenly felt a rush of energy fill her body. She flipped back onto her feet and glared angrily at Vampire Willow. Not pausing for a second Becky rushed in at full uber-slayer speed and slammed into Vampire Willow sending her flying into one of the pillars. Becky looked over to Rebecca.

"thanks." She said seriously

Rebecca nodded as she collapsed back onto her side. That took a lot out of her but it was necessary. Just as Vampire Willow tried to climb back onto her feet Becky moved in again and started to throw in a few punches. She spun kick the Vampire-Witch in the ribs followed by and upper cut. Vampire Willow formed an energy ball and threw it at Becky. Moving quickly she swung around and caught it.

"Don't you know that these things don't work anymore?" Becky asked tossing it straight back at the Vampire-Witch .

Willow was sent flying back into the pillar. Rebecca concentrated one last time. Becky noticed a stake appear in the air. She smiled to herself as she gripped it firmly in her hand. She walked purposefully up to Vampire Willow.

"This is for everyone you've killed!" she said angrily as she plunged the stake into Vampire Willow heart. Vampire Willow looked at Becky in pain. A shaft of white light shot out of the stake wound. This light quickly covered her body until she exploded into glowing dust. They had done it. That was the last time they were ever going to see the Vampire Willow.

Her magic remained but her essence was scattered and was unable to be reformed.

Willow joined Becky and places a caring hand on her shoulder. Becky smiled brightly.

"That gave me a weird sense of closure." She said.

"I know," Willow replied, "least I don't have to look at myself dressed up as a slut anymore."

Becky turned and looked at Rebecca.

"Rebecca came through in the end."

"Doesn't she always?"

"Yeah. That's what so . . ."

Becky frowned. She just noticed that Rebecca wasn't moving. Becky dashed over and lifted her up and Rebecca lay limp in her arms. Suddenly the room began to grow darker. Becky looked at willow in a panic.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"What are you going to do?" willow asked

"My place is here yours isn't. You need to help her on the outside now."

"I can't leave you here."

"Rebecca hasn't got any time! Go!"

Willow saw the determination in Becky's eyes. She nodded and disappeared.

Back in the Hyperion Buffy and Angel watched in horror as the force field dropped and Rebecca collapsed onto the ground her hair shifting back to brown. Buffy rushed in and examined her niece.

"Her pulse is weak," she said desperately, "We need to get her to a hospital now!"

At that moment Alex wandered down the stairs. He had heard the commotion coming from the lobby and decided to investigate.

"What's going on?" he asked

Angel didn't even look at Alex.

"Call 911!" he yelled

Alex noticed Rebecca lying on the floor and didn't hesitate for a second.

The stretcher crashed through the doors of the hospital. The doctors examining Rebecca yelled medical questions at Buffy but she wasn't listening. All she saw was the last member of her immediate family near death.

"What blood type is she?" the doctor yelled

"What?" Buffy asked in a daze, "Oh, B Negative."

"We need to set her up for an immediate transfusion stat!" the doctor ordered to the nurse.

The stretcher was wheeled into the room and Rebecca was lifted onto the bed. As the life support equipment was attached the doctor motioned the group to wait outside

"I need to be in there!" Buffy yelled

"We're going to do everything that we can for your niece I just need you to wait outside!" the doctor replied

"Come on." Angel said as he ushered her out.

Just before Buffy left the room the heart monitor started to scream as Rebecca flat lined

"Doctor!" the nurse yelled

"Oh shit!" the doctor yelled as he rushed in next to Rebecca

The nurses opened her top as the doctor prepared the Defibrillators.

"Clear!" he yelled as he sent off the first charge.

Buffy, Angel, Alex and penny waited anxiously out in the hall. Buffy paced while Angel stayed by her side. Penny leaned against her brother while Alex just sat silently. A moment later the doctor emerged from the room. Buffy walked up to him quickly.

"How is she doc?" she asked hopefully

The doctor looked at Buffy with sadness in his eyes. Slowly he pulled down his mask.

"I am so sorry," he said in a quiet tone, "she didn't make it."

Buffy broke down. Angel caught her just before she fell and pulled her into his arms. As Buffy cried into the vampires shoulders Penny covered her mouth in shock. Forgetting her fear she turned and hugged Alex tightly. Alex just stood in a daze. He didn't know how to react. Angel frowned fiercely

This time Wolfram and Hart went too far.


	16. Remorse Pt 1

Chapter 15: Remorse Pt 1

All Xander could do is watch. Usually this was the perfect roll for him but since this isn't a demon attack it left him feeling awkward. The death of Kennedy and Rebecca hit everybody in personal ways but none more so then Willow and Buffy. Buffy sat in her office and scribbled down some notes. She frowned angrily, scrunched them up into a ball, and then tossed them into a growing pile in the corner. As for Willow she sat quietly at the bar staring at her reflection in the mirror.

It was a hard choice of who to console first the extremely angry slayer or the depressed goddess. Having an aversion to physical pain he decided to start with Willow. Xander walked over and sat down next to his best friend.

"You know if this place were open at the moment we would have tried to kick you our for loitering." Xander commented as he joined in staring at the mirror

"Hm?" willow replied absent mindedly

"You've been sitting here for five hours. Don't you think you should go home?"

Willow dropped her head and examined a coaster very closely. Xander put his arm around her and pulled her in close. Willow leaned her head against Xanders shoulder.

"I killed them." she said remorsefully

"It wasn't your fault Will;" he replied softly, "none of us knew that vamp you could come back."

"We should have guessed though. Maybe if we spent more time trying to find the Star of Asgeroth none of this would have happened."

"Or maybe it would have happened a lot sooner. There no way of guessing these things you know what our lucks like with holding magical items."

Willow nodded. Her mouth began to quiver as the tears welled up into her eyes. She turned and hugged Xander tightly.

"I miss them both so much!" she wept

Xander lent his chin on Willows and closes his eyes.

"So do I Will."

The front door closed loudly catching the attention of everybody in the club. Penny stood awkwardly in the doorway as Buffy emerged from her office.

"Penny, thank god," Buffy said in a relieved tone, "I'm going to need you to take the juniors on solo until I find out where Shona is . . . what's with the suit cases?"

Penny didn't reply. She rubbed her hands nervously as Buffy glared at her. Behind her Alex entered and stood next to his sister.

"She's coming with me." Alex said in a harsh tone

"Where are you two going?"

"We're staying with mom."

Buffy folded her arms impatiently.

"Do I at least get a contact number incase I need you?"

"Don't think it's going to be much good calling us in Melbourne."

"Melbourne? As in Australia Melbourne?"

"I need to get Pen as far away from you people as possible."

"You can't do this to me Alex I need her here."

Alex threw up his arms impatiently.

"You're telling me in a town of 700 slayers you can't fill in one gap? Come on Pen."

Penny looked up at Buffy apologetically. Buffy scowled she was no where near done yet. Moving at full slayer speed she positioned herself in front of the scientist.

"You have no idea how this works. There's girls risk their lives nightly to keep this city safe and to do that the zones have to be maintained. The resources are already stretched to far."

"Cute speech," Alex replied coldly, "now tell me the one about how you managed to miss my sister being sexually abused."

"Alex." Penny said insistently, "let's just go."

"Not a bad idea Alex," Buffy replied equally as cold, "Somebody might get hurt."

Both Alex and Buffy tried to stare each other down for a few moments then Alex pushed his way out of the club.

"I'm really sorry Buffy I was going to tell you." Penny said apologetically.

"Get the hell out." Buffy replied with an intense anger.

Not wasting any time penny collected her luggage and rushed out the club. Still fuming Buffy snapped the pencil she was holding and threw it across the room as she stormed back into her office she took a full bottle of vodka from the shelf. Xander quickly rushed in after her.

"Not a good idea Buff," he said grabbing the bottle, "Angry slayer plus alcohol equals huge repair bill for me. Put the bottle down."

"What's the point Xander." she replied

"The point is you still have a calling to keep up you can't just quit on this city."

"You did."

Xander frowned. Knowing it was only the anger talking he tried to push the hurt feeling to the back of his mind.

"Buff you know I'm a sidelines guy. I have this nasty habit of getting hurt when I'm in the middle. We both know what this is about."

Buffy looked deep into Xanders caring eyes she sighed heavily and released her grip on the vodka.

"I just got her back Xander," Buffy said softly, "now I'm never going to see her again."

"I know you Buff you would have tried your hardest to save her."

"You weren't there. All we could do is just stand there and watch while my sister's baby bled to death in front of us."

"C'mon Buffy you can't beat yourself up over something you had no way of controlling."

"This is my job Xander!" Buffy snapped back, "How am I supposed to keep the city safe if I couldn't even save my own niece!"

"What if this was supposed to happen?"

Buffy glared angrily at Xander.

"No hear me out," Xander continued, "we don't know how this Divine One prophecy works maybe this is part of it."

"I lost my niece twice! You have no idea how that feels!"

"Yeah I do!" Xander yelled back, "Or did you forget that little date you had with the master and the time you swan dived into Glory's portal!"

Buffy was taken aback by the passion in Xanders voice. Xander glared viciously down at the slayer general.

"Don't you think this is eating me up inside to? Rebecca was like my own daughter and there was a good chance that Kenney could have been my brother in law or how ever that lesbian marriage thing works! You're not the only one hurting here Buff so stop acting like you are!"

Xander turned to leave the office. Buffy watched him sadly.

"If you felt like this why did you keep it to yourself and act all calm."

Xander stopped in the doorway. He turned and looked back at Buffy.

"Because somebody has to," he replied, "and for some reason that somebody always has to be me."

The luggage collection conveyer belt was packed at JFK airport in New York as Shona waited for her backpack. When it finally made its pass Shona collected it and headed out. Waiting out the front was Latasha Mayers, Shona's cousin, as soon as the two women locked eyes they smiled warmly

"Shona!" Latasha called out

The two women hug then Latasha looks Shona up and down.

"Damn girl! That Hollywood life did not help you."

"Like you're a Bean pole." Shona snapped back playfully

"Excuse me! Miss 'I think I'm all that 'cause I got super powers' is talkin' bout my weight."

They laugh at each other. This friendly rivalry has been happening ever since they were ten. Latasha opened the trunk of her car and Shona placed her backpack inside.

"Thanks for the plane tickets." Shona commented

"Hey, no family of mine was gonna take a bus from L.A.," Latasha said sweetly, "besides I got a surprise for you."

Latasha banged on the roof of the car. The rear door opened and a second woman climbed out. Shona's face dropped.

"Molly?" she said with a shocked tone, "what the hell are you doin' here?"

Molly smirked. She bared a striking resemblance to Shona.

"Told ya she'd be shocked." Molly commented

Latasha drove them back into the city one question kept burning in Shona's mind.

"So let me get this clear," she pondered out loud, "You drove all the way to Montana to pick up my Sis before you picked me up at the airport?"

Latasha and Molly looked at each other.

"Not exactly." Latasha replied.

Shona looked at the pair suspiciously.

"What?" she asked

They pulled up outside a large red brick building. A large neon sign out the front read 'the hole'. Shona looked confused.

"What the hell?" Shona continued

"Look inside." Molly said excitedly

Shona stepped out of the car and made her way hesitantly into the building. The interior had a warm intimate feel was an array of circular tables arranged in front of a low oval shaped stage. To the side of the room sat a fully stocked bar. The entire place had a jazz club feel. The bartender looked up from his work.

"Sorry ma'am we're not open for another few hours."

"It's cool Del," Molly replied, "She's with us."

Molly and Latasha lead Shona to the bar. Latasha gestured to the hansom barman.

"Shona this is Del Houston he is the finest bartender in this city," Latasha said checking him out, "and when I say fine I mean fine."

"I'm not going to warn you again Latasha." Del replied playfully.

"You know you love it. Del I want you to meet my favorite cousin Shona Mayers."

"Get the hell out," Del said in surprise, "This is baby Shona? Damn you filled out Girl!"

"Hey!" Shona snapped back

"I don't mean no offence it's just Morgan got a whole wall dedicated to you. My favorite is the one when you were two and you were swimming in butt naked in the kiddy pool."

Shona gave Del a grossed out look. Then the name he dropped rang a bell.

"Papa in town?" she asked Molly

"I though my ears were burning." Morgan Mayers said as he made his way into the main room.

Silvered haired man smiled as he saw Shona sitting at the bar.

"Is that my Baby Girl commin' home to the nest?" he ask with his arms outstretched

Shona jumped up and rushed into her fathers arms.

"Hey papa." She said softly

After a moment Morgan pulled away and examined Shonas hands.

"Well I'm no doctor but your fingers look fine to me," he said suggestively, "You couldn't lift up the phone and call your old man?"

Shona smirked slightly.

"Things have been kinda crazy back in California." She replied

"Bet it's all those Hollywood agents knocking down your door trying to sign my beautiful girl up aint it?"

Shona laughed. Morgan looked deep into his daughters eyes.

"How are ya Shona?"

They say that every strong determined person has at least one individual they allow themselves to be vulnerable around for Shona it was her father. For many years he had been the backbone of their family always willing to lend a caring ear to what ever problem any of them had. Morgan had sensed the troubles that weighed heavily on his daughter and he knew exactly how to get her to talk. Shona's smile dropped. She tightened her lips as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Morgan pulled his daughter in and hugged her tightly.

"I screwed up papa." Shona sobbed

Connor bounded down the stairs of the Hyperion. He frowned when he noticed that the place was empty. The second on thing was the large circular blood stain in the center of the lobby. Cautiously he made his way into the center of the room. Gunn exited the office just as Connor arrived.

"What the hell happened here?" Connor asked curiously

"Not sure," Gunn replied just as curiously, "got this weird phone call at two in the morning from Angel saying that he was in the hospital because something happened to Rebecca and he wasn't gonna be in this morning. He hung up before I could get anything else from him all. I gotta tell ya he seemed pretty freaked."

"'Bout what?"

Gunn gave Connor a look

"I just mentioned the name Rebecca when does he not freak about her."

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Right, of course," he replied impatiently, "Did he say where he was going?"

"The way he was talkin' somebody's not gonna be walkin' straight for a few weeks."

Angel stormed furiously up the walkway towards the offices of Wolfram and Hart. He had just past the sign when Whistler stepped out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Angel." he said as he leaned lazily against one of the decorative sculptures that covered the ground.

Angel stopped. He swung around and glared at Whistler impatiently. Whistler folded his arms and stared calmly at the vampire.

"You don't do your best thinking when your heads all cloudy." He continued.

"You my conscious now Whistler?"

"No I'm just a messenger. The powers are worried that you might slip off the path."

Angel slapped his forehead sarcastically.

"Oh, I see, you're here to guide me."

Whistler shrugged.

"In a way." he replied

"Like you guided Rebecca?"

"Hey it's not like the girl shied away from danger."

"You mean the danger you kept putting her in."

Whistler sighed. He pushed off the sculpture and walked up the vampire.

"C'mon Angel you know as well as I do that things are never that simple. We go where the powers point us to that's our job."

"Maybe I don't wasn't to be the powers pet anymore did you ever think of that?"

"Yeah I did," Whistler replied, "that's when a little something called the Shanshu prophecy arrived and made you all giddy."

Angel rolled his eyes.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, champion, we may have lost a warrior but the war goes on. You have to keep your head in the game or we're all sunk."

Angel stared frustratingly at the demon. A few moments later he sat down on the step. Whistler took a seat next to him.

"I didn't say it was gonna be easy Angel," Whistler said softly, "The short time I knew her I could see why people would miss her. She had this quality that could disarm a guy instantly and those eyes, man I could get lost in them for hours."

"What makes you think this Divine Prophecy was any more real then the Shanshu was?" Angel asked

"Easy," Whistler replied, "if Wolfram and Hart knew what they had Rebecca would have been dead a lot sooner."

Whistler patted Angel on the back.

"Come on there's a certain slayer who could really use your company."

Shona held her drink firmly as she laid down the entire story while her father, un-phased, absorbed every word.

". . . After I saw Kennedy lyin' there I just ran." Shona finished

Morgan laid a caring hand on his daughters shoulder.

"You had to make a tough choice honey, hell; you have to make life or death decisions every day. You can't get it right all the time that's just impossible." He replied in a fatherly tone

"But I just left them there papa. I still don't know what happened to Vickie, Roxy and Alison."

"Everybody gets scared Shona its how you deal with your fear that's important. You said your friend was possessed or somethin'?"

"Somethin' was controlling her yeah."

"But you still didn't want to hurt her."

"No. I guess I'm just stupid."

"I don't think there is a right answer to that problem. Who knows you might have saved those girls lives."

Shona looked down ashamed.

"Maybe," She replied.

"D'you ever thinks of callin' them?"

Shona looked up in surprise.

"What would I say papa?"

"Hello usually works for me. Then the conversation just flows after that."

A small smile crossed shona's face. Morgan gestured to the bar.

"The phone's behind there."

Alex and Penny shuffled their way through the international terminal of LAX. Penny didn't like the Alex was rushing her but didn't really have the heart to tell him. She knew all too well how much Rebecca meant to Alex. Suddenly her cell phone rang. Juggling a few things in her hands she managed to pull out her cell and answer it.

"Hello?" she asked hurried

"Yeah girl It's me." Shona replied

Penny stopped moving. She dropped her bags in shock.

"Shona? Oh my god, where the heck are you Buffy is, like, totally freaking."

Shona rubbed her head stressfully.

"I know," she replied softly, "I'm gonna call there next thought I'd drop you a line first."

"Where did you go?" Penny asked seriously, "I heard that Ken died and you disappeared and all this crazy stuff happened."

"I was an idiot, should have stayed to protect the juniors, they okay?"

"Actually," Penny replied guiltily, "I sorta didn't stay to find out."

Shona frowned curiously.

"Where the hell are you girl?"

"Airport."

"What the hell are you there?"

"Alex is taking me to stay with mom in Australia."

"That's on the other side of the world how the hell is I 'supposed to visit?"

"I don't know."

Both women went silent for a moment.

"God, how did we screw up so badly this time?"

"Did we, like, stop screwing up?"

"At lest tell me that Beck's okay and they got what ever the thing inside her was out."

Penny's small gasp didn't sit right with Shona.

"Pen, Beck's okay isn't she?"

"Oh god no one told you."

"Told me what?"

Penny went silent. Shona was getting a deep sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Penny?" she asked insistently

"Rebecca died last night." Penny replied anxiously

Shona screwed up her face. She crushed the glass she was holding.

"Do not bullshit me Nighthawk I am not in the mood." She barked down the phone

"I wanted to tell you so badly," Penny sobbed, "but we couldn't find you."

Alex rushed back up to his sister. He tapped his watch impatiently.

"I have to go my plane's leaving now I'll call you later alright!"

"Penny wait," Shona replied, "I'm in . . ."

Shona heard the dial tone.

" . . . New York." She continued to herself as she put the receiver.

Shona dropped her head into her hands. She screamed in frustration.

"Bad call?" Morgan asked as he joined her at the bar.

"The worst." Shona replied sadly

Pearl finished the last of her paperwork. She placed it in her out box and watched as it magically vanished. Just as she was leaving her desk Pearl heard a knock on the door. Jonas was on the other side brandishing a very expensive bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"What's this for?" she asked curiously

"I wanted to be the first to pass on the senior partners congrats on a job well done. Judson couldn't hold a candle to you."

Penny thought about that last sentence.

"No it was more like the other way around."

Jonas laughs. He placed the glasses on his desk and popped open the bottle.

"You did a spectacular job my dear. The word from upstairs is that you're in line for a promotion."

"Just keeping my eye on the ball sir." She replied

"Oh don't be so modest. You practically took out the Divine One single handed. Which explains a lot about the Power That Be's hiring policy."

Pearl took a large sip of her glass.

"Did we get the specimens alright?" she asked

"They were right where you'd say they would be," Jonas replied, "wanted to take a look?"

Jonas led Pearl into the science department. The scientists moved two and fro at an alarming speed. Jonas caught the attention of the head scientists.

"Greg how are our guinea pigs doing."

"Alive and kicking," Greg replied, "Well, for the moment."

"Good man." Jonas replied patting him on the shoulder.

He wandered past to where a large cage was sitting. Inside Vickie, Roxy and Alison sat bound and gagged each looking very nervous. Pearl and Greg moved next to Jonas.

"How long will it take?" Jonas asked

"No longer then a week," Greg replied, "by that time I'm done dissecting them we should have a full understanding of how the slayer power works."


	17. Remorse Pt 2

Chapter 16: Remorse Pt 2

"What do you mean she's not there?" Buffy asked in a forced calm, "Vicky told me she would be."

Buffy leaned heavily on her desk. This had just become the worst day of her life. With Shona Missing, Penny over seas and now the juniors are nowhere to be found. This leaves an entire grid vulnerable to attack with no one to replace them. Buffy ran her hand threw her hair.

"Can you call me when she get's in? Thanks." Buffy asked

She placed the receiver back down on the phone. Buffy dropped her head in frustration as she tried to calm herself. Quickly she straitened up, picked up the phone and threw it against the wall shattering it into pieces. She was about to sit down when she heard the front door to the club close.

Angel entered Gen S. calmly just as Buffy exited her office.

"Hey," Angel said with a touch of awkwardness, "I was in the neighborhood."

"Angel," Buffy replied in a combination of relief and disappointment, "sorry, thought you were someone else."

"Who were you expecting?"

"It's a long story."

They both looked at each other for a long moment. Then, almost in synchronization, they moved to the center of the dance floor and embraced each other for support. After a long moment they pull apart and Angel looks Buffy in the eyes.

"You okay?" he asked in a caring tone

Buffy dropped her head and shook it.

"No," she replied

"Anything I can help with?"

Buffy looked up at the brooding hero. She folds her arms awkwardly.

"Things are falling apart here," Buffy admitted, "I am down an entire slayer team. We lost Kennedy, which means Giles needs to find a new assistant, and to make things worse there is no sign of Vicky, Roxy and Alison. I've been ringing the school, their parents, theirs friends nobody has seen them since the night Ken and Rebecca . . ."

Buffy bit her lip and looked away. She didn't have time to start crying again she had too much work to do. Angel, sensing this, moved in closer to her.

"How about I get Connor and Gunn and we can fill the empty grid. We're gonna need a witch though if we run into any invulnerables."

Buffy pondered.

"Willow sent Glenda for an 'attitude adjustment' to Europe."

"Do you think Will could help us directly?"

"I think she could free up her time," Buffy replied, "Thanks for this Angel at least I have time to try and find out what happen to the other three."

An idea struck Angel. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell.

"I know somebody who can help us with that." he said dialing the number.

The phone rang three times before the other end was answered.

"Yeah?" asked a male voice.

"Whistler I'm going to need your help." Angel asked strongly

Royal Melbourne Institute of TAFE, Melbourne Australia – the next day

Teresa Whitfield sat at her desk grading paper. She took a sip of her coffee and brushed a few strands of her deep crimson hair out of her eyes as she pored over the papers in front of her. There was a light knock at the door. Teresa sighed and leaned back on her desk impatiently staring at the door with her slate grey eyes.

"Like I told you the last five times Donald," She said in a stern voice, "I will not be finished grading the papers until Wednesday. If you'd like to come back then . . ."

"What and miss you using your serious voice?" Alex replied from the other side of the door

Teresa's down turn mouth quickly twisted it's self into a broad smile at the sound of her sons voice. She moved from behind her desk and answered the door. Alex and Penny stood on the other side of the door happy, if not a little jet lagged, to see their mother.

"Good gracious what are you two doing here? I though we were going to meet up for dinner later on this evening."

"We were but me and Alex got, like, totally impatient." Penny replied in an excited tone

Teresa smiled at them both warmly and stretched out her arms. Alex and Penny moved in and all three hugged.

"Come on you two," Teresa said ushering them both into her office, "I want you to tell me everything that has been going on."

Alex and Penny looked at each other hesitantly before entering the office

Shona rubbed her eyes and yawned as she stepped down the stairs and re-entered the bar.

"Morning sleepy head," a cheery female voice called from the center of the room.

Shona looked over to see Diane Mayers unstacking chairs and setting them up at the table.

"Momma?" Shona asked curiously, "When did you get here?"

"Last night. Would have been here sooner but I had to settle a few things back home."

Diane places the last chair down and looked at her daughter impatiently.

"Well? Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna give your momma a hug?"

Shona smiled and trudged over. She wrapped her arms around the old woman happily. Diane rested her head on Shonas and smiled warmly.

"That's my baby girl."

They pull away and Diane resumes setting up. Shona looks around in amazement?

"When did you organize all this?" she asked curiously

"You remember when Grandpa Tom died a few months ago. He left your Papa a nice some of money in his will and you know how much he wanted a Jazz bar."

"That was so sad losin' Grandpa Tom."

Diane looked over to her daughter in concern.

"I hear that's not the only thing that was lost."

Shona dropped her head.

"Papa told you huh?"

Diane stopped what she was doing and joined her daughter. She placed her arms around her shoulder.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of you hear. I can't begin to understand how the life of a slayer works but let me tell you what I've seen. I've seen my baby girl grow into a strong confident woman and that's all I need to know."

Shona smiled at her mother.

"Thanks Momma."

Molly appeared out from the doorway carrying her schoolbag.

"I'm ready to go." she announced

Diane looked up at the clock in surprise.

"Oh drat I forgot about Molly. I better reschedule that electrician."

"I can take her." Shona offered

"You sure honey?"

"It's not like my day is gonna be full of anything."

"Great, perfect," Diane said as she quickly scribbled down directions on a napkin, "My car is parked out front."

Shona took the direction and the keys. Diane smiled at her two girls as they headed for the door.

"Hey Shona," she called out, "You don't have to rush back. Take a drive if it will make you feel better."

Shona nodded they the both of them headed out.

They arrived at Molly's school about half an hour later. The car trip had been relatively silent with Molly just staring at her wayward sister curiously.

"Here we are Moll. Better get in before your late." Shona said

"Why are you so sad Shona?"

"There's just a lot of stuff I'm dealing with Moll."

"Does it have to do with that Rebecca lady?"

Shona closed her eyes.

"Some of it does," she replied in a forced calm, "Anyways how did you hear about it?"

"I kinda listened in when you were talkin' to papa last night. . . Sorry."

"We got no problem here. You better get in before the bell rings."

Molly nods and opens the passenger door. Shona looks out her window. She senses something.

Shona climbs out of the car and looks carefully at the abandoned buildings across the road. She frowns intently.

"What is it?" Molly asks

"I don't know," Shona replied cautiously, "get inside now it aint safe for you out here."

Across the road in one of the abandon buildings Leon sat and watched as Molly ran inside the building. He smiled wickedly to himself as his attention shifted Shona.

"So baby Shona's come to town." he said to himself happily

Leon was soon joined by three others who looked through the gap in the boards.

"This aint gonna be a problem is it Leon?"

"Nope?" the tall male replied

His face vamps out as he smiles hungrily.

"It just means for us to eat. We hit the bar tonight. You fellas can have anybody you want but leave my sister Shona for me."

Teresa sat still with her hands over her mouth. She shook her head slowly as she leaned back in her chair.

"I am going to kill your father," She said in an extremely serious tone, "Michael gave me his word that he would look after you two. I don't know why I ever trusted that man."

"I don't think the word is trust when it comes to dad." Alex replied

"And what that pizza man did to you sweetie was just horrible. I'm relieved that your safe and he's behind bars."

Penny nodded. Alex placed a hand on his sister's shoulder but when he noticed her flinch he quickly removed it. This action didn't go unnoticed by Teresa either.

"I'm gonna get myself a drink," Penny said awkwardly, "does anybody want anything?"

"No I'm fine Pen." Alex replied

"No thank you dear." Teresa replied

Penny nodded, stood up and left the room. Teresa watched her with concern.

"Has she seen about this yet?" she asked

"Not yet," Alex admitted, "Things have been hectic in L.A."

"I have a friend working in the psychology department who might be able to help Penny I'll give her a call this afternoon."

"I hope somebody can I hate seeing her like this."

Penny moved swiftly down the hallways. She wasn't actually thirsty but she needed a reason to get out of the conversation. She hated thinking about what Roy did to her and was trying to forget it ever happened by people keep bringing it up.

She rounded the corner and ran straight into a student carrying a large load of books. The pile topples straight onto the ground much to the embarrassment of the student holding it.

"Oh my gosh I a so, so sorry about that." the awkward male said as he dropped to the ground and gathered up his books

"No it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." Penny replied as she dropped down to help

"No it was me I wasn't . . ."

He looked at penny and his heart skipped a beat. He blinked nervously as ran his hand through his curly brown hair.

"Wow," he said involuntary, "Wow."

Penny looked up at him curiously. He was a medium sided guy with short curly brown hair and brown eyes that were covered with a pair of perfectly circular glasses. He had a distinct air of nervousness around him but he wore it with a kind of innocent adorableness.

"What?" Penny ask

"Nothing . . . it's just that you're so . . . Wow."

"I'm gonna go now." Penny said as she got to her feet

The male, sensing that he was loosing his moment, quickly got up with her

"I've offended you I'm sorry. It's that your so . . . nice . . . looking."

"Okay." Penny replied confused

"What's your name?"

"Penny."

The male smile as he felt progress.

"Penny, great, I'm . . . Ah . . . ."

He looked at her in a panicked state for a moment. Looking down at the pile of books he noticed one of his note books. Quickly picking it up he consulted with the inside cover.

". . . Doug . . . is me, my name, that is."

Penny caught herself giggling slightly. There was a definitely an adorabness about this awkward guy that she found charming.

"It's nice to meet you Doug." She said as she walked passed

Doug smiled to himself happily as he watched Penny walk down the hall.

"Hey maybe I can see you here sometime!" he called out after her, "'Cause that's where I am . . . mostly. When I'm not here I'm somewhere else."

Penny smiled and shook her head as she disappeared around the corner. Doug slapped himself on the forehead.

" 'When I'm not here I'm somewhere else' good speaking braniac." He berated himself as he collected his books, "she thinks I'm a total idiot."

In the science department of Wolfram and Hart L.A. Greg walked around three steel tables carefully. He was observing test been run on the juniors. Each of the girls had been stripped down to their underwear and, at this moment, was in the process of being burned at regular intervals across their limbs and bodies.

At that moment the door opened and Jonas and Pearl stepped in.

"How goes the progress?" Jonas asked

Greg consults his notes.

"Good we're getting lots of useful data from these three." He replied

Jonas watched as a mechanical arm moved along Vicky's thigh. It stops over a clean patch of skin and drops a red hot marker. Vicky screams in pain.

"At the moment we're testing healing and regeneration rates," Greg explains gesturing to the wounds on Vicky's thigh, "see these burns up the top here? They were done two hours ago. Over that time the wound has had the equivalent of two days healing."

"Fascinating," Jonas replied, "keep me posted."

"Yes sir. We will be infecting them with small doses of small pox tomorrow."

Jonas and Pearl stepped out into the hall.

"You know Angel and the Slayer General are going to be looking for them." Pearl commented

"Don't worry yourself over these details. I've had some false leads laid down just in case."

"That's great but what if they decided to start from the source?"

Jonas stopped walking and thought about this.

"You have a point," he commented "We might need something local. Talk to Dulkmier in security see what you two can come up with."

"Yes sir."

Penny and Alex sat nervously outside the office of Dr Susan Norway. Penny fidgeted and watched the clock closely hoping that maybe the doctor was sick. The door opened and Dr. Susan stuck her head out.

"Penny?" she asked sweetly

"Yeah?" Penny replied anxiously

"My name is Susan. Your mum said that maybe you'd like to talk to me."

Penny looked over to Alex anxiously. Alex smiled at her reassuringly and motioned that she should go in. Penny slowly rose of the seat and followed the doctor in. Dr. Norway's office was moderately furnished with everything having its place. Susan herself was a well rounded person who was liked by most of the faculty. Dr. Norway gestured to one of the large seats. Penny sat down slowly.

"If you'd like to wait one moment I have to make a quick phone call."

"Alright." penny replied

Susan smiled and moved through a door to the right. She closed it just enough so that she could keep an eye on Penny as she dialed the phone.

"Yeah it's me," Susan said to the individual on the other end of the line, "you remember that slayer I promised you she's sitting in my office now . . . I did my homework and I found out that she is part of the L.A. effort and get this she was in the same team as that slayer Wolfram and Hart were so interested in . . . five minutes? Sure I can keep her here for that long. Right see you then."

From the desk Susan picked up a small talisman and slipped it in her pocket. Susan stepped out of her office and sat in the chair opposite.

"Sorry about that let's get on with it shall we," she said as she organized herself, "do you know why your mum sent you to me?"

Penny sat uncomfortably across from the doctor.

"I don't know" Penny replied

"Teresa seemed very worried about you. She told me that your boss tried to attack you?"

"Oh that," Penny replied, "Yeah he tried to do some stuff to me."

"What do you mean by 'stuff'?"

Penny shifted in her seat. She looked around the office for anything that could distract her.

"Penny?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Penny asked insistently

"Alright we'll do something different," Susan said as she stood up from her chair, "how about we start with a relaxation activity."

"Alright." Penny replied cautiously

"What I want you to do is close your eyes and focus of a calming field."

Penny closed her eyes. As Susan continued describing the scene she slowly moved over to her. Susan pulled the talisman out of her pocket and placed it on Penny's forehead. It started to glow and Penny fell unconscious. Quickly Susan moved out into the hall to where Alex is waiting.

"This is going to take a while," Susan informed, "You might want to come back later."

"Oh alright," Alex replied a little disconcerted, "How long about an hour?"

"At the least we have a lot of things to work through."

Alex nodded. He collected his things and headed off down the hall. Susan ducked back inside just as a thick plume of black smoke filled the corner. The smoke quickly shifted into the shape of a tall, slender looking, demon.

"That wasn't five minutes Siapalus!" Susan snapped

"I am aware of that Dr. Norway but I am also aware of your efficiency."

"Are you also aware that you haven't paid me for the last four I gave you?"

"Do not worry yourself Dr. Norway you'll get your power soon enough. Now let us check out the specimen."

Siapalus floated across the room his long silky robe billowing. He bends down and takes a close look at the unconscious Penny.

"Yes she will do nicely. I can feel the power bubbling inside her."

"You better. This one's the daughter of a friend of mine."

Siapalus crane his neck around and looked at Susan curiously.

"You worry yourself over such trivialities. With the final slayer in my position I can now perform the ritual then I will be able destroy the world."

The office door opened and Doug stepped in. he was carrying one of his assignment to which he was looking at curiously.

"Excuse me Dr. Norway I'm confused about one of my gra . . . "

Doug looks up. He surveys at the scene in horrified curiosity.

"Hey what's going on here?" he asked

"Doug this is a bad time could you come back tomorrow?" Susan asked

Doug didn't hear her. He was too busy surveying the demon that was holding Penny.

"Why is that tall holding that Woman?"

"Not now Doug I will see you tomorrow."

"This little one annoys me." Siapalus said, "Get rid of him."

Susan nodded. She picks up the letter opener from her desk and advances Doug. He panics and bolts for the door. Siapalus waves his free arm and the door seals tight. Doug looks around the room for anything he can use for a weapon. He notices a bookshelf and starts to hurl books at Susan. She ducks and weaves out of the way of most of the books but one of them deflects off her arms and knocks the talisman off Penny's forehead.

Penny opens her eyes wide when she sees the demon. She swings out with her right leg and kicks the demon in the head. Siapalus stumbles back dropping the slayer. Penny lands on her feet and assumes a fighting stance. Siapalus floats back up and charges her snarling loudly. Penny punches him in the jaw and then, keeping her momentum, hits him in the back of the head with a spinning elbow. She continues with a knee to the chest straightening him up and finished with a side kick to the face.

Penny swung around to see Susan holding the letter opener to Doug's throat

"Not so fast slayer girl. If you don't want to see Dougies head on the floor you'll do exactly what I say."

Penny looks Susan up and down.

"Can I borrow this? Thanks" Penny asked as she ripped the letter opener from her hand

Susan watched on Dumbfounded as Penny promptly turned at threw it at Siapalus. The blade sailed through the air and landed right between Siapalus eyes. Siapalus slumped to the ground dead. Penny dusted off her hand then turned her attention back to Susan.

"You know what?" She confidently, "You suck as a shrink."

Penny punched her in the face and Susan collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Doug looked around the scene confused.

"You really killed that guy," he said stunned, "should I be scare of you?"

Penny smiled at the strange male.

"No Doug I'm a good guy."

The bar known as 'The Hole' was in full swing that evening. The Jazz music was pumping and ever one was having a great time everyone except Shona. Her thoughts inevitably lead her back to the night she fled L.A. and how she felt she let everybody down. Morgan was at the piano playing happily when there was a loud crash from the doorway. Four Vamps enter the club casually.

"Would you look at this place?" Leon announced loudly, "brother's done alright for himself hasn't he boys?"

The other vamps agreed loudly as Leon approached the stage. Shona watched cautiously waiting for her moment to move and not wanting to give her away just yet.

"Hey pops it's been a while. I haven't see you sine you ditch me back at Arizona."

"Leon?" Morgan asked curiously, "is that you?"

"Aw hell you know it me papa. You're the one who left me to die."

Leon looked out into the crowd. Leon's boys were blocking every exit to make sure no one escapes. As Leon's eyes scanned the room he saw Shona sitting at the bar. He looks at her in mock surprise.

"Is that baby Shona I see in the corner?"

Shona stood from her stool. She glared at Leon angrily.

"I think you'll be stepping away from papa now."

Leon shook his head.

"Same old Shona," Leon replied, "still thinks she in control."

"You aint the only one who gone through a change."

"Really."

From his boot Leon pulled out a small dagger. He tossed it at Shona who caught it efficiently without taking her eyes off Leon. The other vamps begin to look nervous. Leon rolls his eyes.

"Of course you're a slayer," he said annoyed, "You always had to be one better then me at everything."

"That's 'cause you suck."

Shona charged in. she leapt up onto the stage and kicked Leon in the knee. He twisted awkwardly allowing Shona to roundhouse kick him in the head knocking him to the ground. Leon looked over to his lackeys.

"Don't just stand there we have a slayer to kill!" he yelled

The other vamps charge in as Leon flipped back onto his feet. Shona kicked him in the stomach then quickly followed by punching two of the other vamps in the face and side kicking the third in the ribs. Motioning her father to stand Shona picked up the piano stool and smashed Leon in the face with it. As it splintered she caught one of the legs and staked the first of the three vamps charging at her. Another tried to jump her from behind but she caught him off balance which sent him crashing to the floor.

After she stakes him Shona turned her attention to the third. He was standing near the edge of the stage trying to figure out his next attack. Thinking quickly Shona grabs the microphone from the stand and hurls it at him. It collides with his head and as he was stumbling around Shona stormed up and staked him promptly. Shona swung around angrily and stormed up to her former brother. She forces him against the wall and places the point of the stake over his heart.

"What was your plan Leon? Or were you not thinking like usual." Shona asked annoyed

Leon slowly laughs at her.

"You think you're in control. Someday that's gonna get you killed."

Shona frowns and drives the stake in. Leon explodes into dust and Shona backs away slowly. She looks over to Morgan in concern

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm just a little shocked" he replied

From behind them a slow clap started. Shona and Morgan looked at each other curiously and turned around slowly to see the entire audience applauding wildly. Morgan seized the moment and picked up the microphone. He wrapped his arm around his daughter.

"Let's give it up for my girl Shona the slayer!" he announced proudly as the crowd got to it feet.

Shona smiled and waved awkwardly at the crowd.

Angel, Connor and Gunn moved swiftly through the graveyard. So far it had been quiet which unsettled Angel. There was a rustling in the bushes which alerted the trio.

"Man these vamps are just getting stupider." Gunn commented

"That doesn't make them any less dangerous." Angel commented

"It doesn't?"

"Okay, yeah maybe it does but we should still be on our toes."

The trio advanced on the bush just as Whistler jumped out. He saw the blades and put his hands up defensively.

"Whoa! Hey! Easy there good guy remember?" he said

Angel motioned the other to stand down as whistler walked up to them.

"What have you got?"

"Trouble," Whistler replied, "and when I say trouble I mean like dictionary definition trouble."

"You know where the juniors are?"

"Yep and it wasn't easy either. Wolfram and Hart sent me down so many brick roads I began to feel like Dorothy."

"Wolfram and Hart?"

"That's where they are. I herd this from a drinking buddy of mine who's a janitor in the building. Those egg heads in the science room are running all kinds of experiments on them to try and figure out what makes a slayer tick."

Gunn and Angel look at each other uneasily.

"Thanks whistler."

Whistler nodded and left the trio. Angel turned back into the group.

"We thinking that Wolfram and Hart are trying to shut down the slayers?" Gunn asked

"Looks like," Angel replied, "I need to get the juniors out tonight. You think you two could handle the rest of this patrol on your own?"

Connor shrugged.

"No problem." he said confidently.

Buffy and Angel stormed up to the Wolfram and Hart office.

"They have gone way to far this time." Buffy said angrily

"Well we're not gonna let them get away with it this time."

Just before the reached the lobby collided roughly with an invisible barrier which knocked them onto the ground. They both looked up surprised as Pearl walked out of the office. She folded her arms and smiled at the slayer and the vampire.

"What the hell was that?" Angel growled

"I'm sorry angel it's a new Wolfram and Hart policy. Not unauthorized Vampires and slayers allowed onto the property."

Buffy stood up and tested the barrier.

"Willow could have this down in 10 minutes." She announced

"Sorry Buffy but this barrier is constructed from very old magicks that are highly resistant to counter-spells. Beside if she attempts any such thing on the property she will be shot dead by the sniper we have posted in one of our offices."

Buffy and Angel Glared at Pear who smiled at them in return.

"Have a nice day." Pearl concluded before she re-entered the building


	18. After

Chapter 17: After

_The wind blows gently through the grass of the plush green field. Five year old Rebecca sits on a picnic blanket playing with Mr. Stuffy_ _her favorite teddy bear. She bounces him up and down happily on the carpet having a grand old time. Dawn stands off in the distance and smiles. Her daughter seems so happy and content. She could have watched her for hours but there was something important that needed to be done._

_Dawn walked up to the blank. Rebecca turned and smiled brightly_

"_Mommy!" she called out as she bounced to her feet_

_Rebecca rushed over to dawn and wrapped herself around her mother's legs. Dawn smiled lightly and stroked her daughter's hair._

"_Hi sweetie." She said_

"_Me and Mr. Stuffy have been fighting the monsters." Rebecca announced proudly_

"_Have you?"_

"_Yeah they were real scary but me and Mr. Stuffy weren't scared."_

"_That's great honey."_

_Rebecca resumed her playing. Dawn sat down next to her and watched. Dawn knew that she couldn't stall any longer this had to be done._

"_Listen sweetie," dawn said softy, "Mommy need to talk to you."_

"_Okay mommy." Rebecca said as she placed Mr. Stuffy on the ground and turned her attention to Dawn_

_Dawn looked deeply into her daughters bright expecting eyes._

"_I need you to listen very carefully because this is important. Do you understand?"_

_Rebecca nods excitedly. Dawn takes a deep breath._

"_Mommy needs you to go back."_

_The smile drops instantly from Rebecca's face and is instantly replaced with a heartbreaking pout._

"_Why?" Rebecca asks_

"_Because a lot of people still need you honey."_

"_But I want to stay here with you."_

_Dawn's heart broke. She hated herself for doing this but it was very important_

"_I know you do and I want you to stay to but if you don't go back three very bad men are going to hurt a lot of people."_

_Rebecca's bottom lip began to tremble._

"_Don't you like me anymore?"_

_Dawn quickly scooped up her girl and hugged her tightly._

"_Oh sweetie," she said firmly, "You are the most important thing to me ever! I will never hate you!"_

"_Why do you want to send me away?"_

_It was now time to get firm. Dawn placed Rebecca back down on the ground and stood up. She folded her arms and looked impatiently down at the girl._

"_Alright Rebecca stop this. We can go though this act all day but I need to talk to you seriously."_

_Rebecca nodded and stood up as she did she return to her original age."_

_27 year old Rebecca looked at Dawn seriously._

"_What am I supposed to do back there mom?"_

"_You job," Dawn replied, "The trinity still needs to be defeated."_

_Rebecca paces around in frustration._

"_I tried that. I did exactly what the powers told me to do?"_

"_They never told you to defeat Wolfram and Hart from the inside."_

_Rebecca looked at Dawn curiously. Dawn smiled and placed a supportive hand on Rebecca's shoulder._

"_You were sent in there to learn Rebecca not to defeat. What did you learn honey?"_

_Rebecca pondered about this._

"_They're very full of themselves," she remarks, "They think they have every angle covered."_

"_Do they?"_

_Rebecca sees something in her mother's eye and smiles._

"_No otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?"_

_Dawn guides Rebecca to turn around when they do so they are in a representation of the White Room. Near by stand the conduit, Pearl and Vampire Willow Rebecca._

"_Why are we looking at this?" Rebecca asks_

"_Just watch," Dawn replied_ /I

Vampire Willow Rebecca nodded. She raised her hand to open a portal but was stopped by Evil Becky.

"Not in here. The partners wouldn't like it." she said

I _"Why do you think the conduit was so jumpy about Vampire Willow opening a portal in the white room?" Dawn asked_

_Rebecca smiled brightly. This was the information she needed. She turns to her mom._

"_What do you need me to do?" Rebecca asks_

"_Go back, complete the prophecy." Dawn replied_

"_How am I supposed to get back?"_

_Dawn places her hands on Rebecca's shoulders. She looks her daughter firmly in the eye._

"_The power of the Divine extends beyond death. When Vampire Willow killed you you brought the power with you to here."_

"_So what are you saying I can just portal my way back?"_

"_Not exactly," Dawn replied, "you still haven't been using the true power of the Divine."_

"_What do you mean I've been using the powers?"_

"_Have you used them simultaneously?"_

_Rebecca looked at Dawn in surprise._

"_I can do that?" she asked, "Why didn't Gabriel tell me?"_

"_Because it wasn't his place Brother Gabriel has his place just as you and I do." Dawn replied_

"_So how do I do it?"_

"_Just concentrate Rebecca," dawn replied, "focus all of the powers to a single point."_

_Rebecca nodded thoughtfully. She raised her hand and began to concentrate. A few moments later a green fireball formed. Rebecca looked down at it carefully. Instinctively she threw it. The fireball sailed through the air and burst forming a perfectly circular flaming portal. Rebecca smiled as she turned back to her mother._

"_You have to go." Dawn said_

_Rebecca and Dawn hugged tightly. Neither wanted this embrace to end but both knew it was important._

"_Thanks mom. For everything." Rebecca said_

"_Your welcome honey," Dawn replied, "Remember to pick and choose your battles don't always go for what looks right oh and one last thing you only have enough power for one resurrection. If you get killed again there is no second chance."_

_Rebecca nodded. Dawn smiled warmly and put her hand on Rebecca's cheek._

"_I am so proud of you Rebecca. Whatever happens remember that."_

"_I will," Rebecca replied, "look after Mr. Stuffy for me."_

"_He'll be waiting right here when you get back."_

_Rebecca turned and ran. She dived, head first, into the portal which sealed behind her. Dawn stood there for a moment just staring at where the portal used to be. From the side Joyce stepped in and put her arms around Dawns waist._

"_You did the right thing sweetie." Joyce said_

_Dawn sighed_

"_I know mom," she replied, "I just wish it wasn't so hard."_

Dr. Randal was touring some medical students around the hospital. He loved to inform so he eagerly volunteered for this duty. The tour was almost over when they entered the morgue. As the class piled into the room he noticed a body laying on one of the tables and recognized it instantly.

"Ah, now this is one of our recent cases," he explained, "White female, 27, died from excessive blood loss caused by deep lacerations to both wrists."

Dr. Randal turned to face his class of eager student.

"Currently we are going to be testing for any signs of narcotics or hallucinogens to find out the possible reason for the suicide . . . yes you have a question."

He pointed to a sort girl who was looking at the body in a strange way.

"Are corpses supposed to glow like that?"

Dr. Randal looked at the girl strangely. He turned to see the female body shine an eerie green colour.

"No they're not supposed to." he replied as the group back away from the body.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Through the haze the group witness the body begin to regenerate. The wounds on the wrists healed rapidly until there was no sign of them being there at all. The color quickly returned to her skin as the blood supply was completely replaced. Suddenly Rebecca's eyes snapped open. She breathed in sharply as she arched her back. The light dissipated as Rebecca slowly sat up. She looked around the curiously.

"Ah . . . hello there." Dr. Randal said nervously

Rebecca looked over to the good doctor. Suddenly her memory came flooding back. She jumped down from the table and wrapped the sheet around herself.

Angel walked back into the lobby of the Hyperion frustrated. Gunn and Connor look at him anxiously

"Any luck?" Gunn asked

"They've set up some kind of barrier we can't get in." angel replied, "Willow's going to look into alternatives but that's going to take a . . ."

The front door opened loudly. Angel turned around startled to see Rebecca standing in the doorway. Her hair in a mess and clutching tightly to the sheet that covered her she stared at angel seriously. Rebecca was breathing heavily and her body was drenched in sweat almost as if standing was a complete struggle for her. Angel look at her as if he had seen a ghost. Gunn and Connor stayed back cautiously as Angel slowly approached.

"Rebecca?" he asked

"I know what I need to do." Rebecca replied exhausted

Brother Gabriel eyes opened. He looked over to Samuel and Markus.

"The Divine One has returned." He said seriously


	19. The power of the Divine

Chapter 18: The power of the Divine

. . . The front door opened loudly. Angel turned around startled to see Rebecca standing in the doorway. Her hair in a mess and clutching tightly to the sheet that covered her she stared at angel seriously. Rebecca was breathing heavily and her body was drenched in sweat almost as if standing was a complete struggle for her. Angel looks at her as if he had seen a ghost. Gunn and Connor stayed back cautiously as Angel slowly approached.

"Rebecca?" he asked

"I know what I need to do." Rebecca replied exhausted

Rebecca took a couple of steps towards the group. This was too much for her and she began to stumble. Using his full vampire speed Angel swept in and caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her over to one of the larger chairs scattered around the lobby and placed her carefully in it. Rebecca looks around tiredly at all of the stunned faces.

"Coming back from the dead is a lot harder then it looks." She said dazed

Gunn, seeing the glint of hope in Angel's eyes, took the vampire aside and looked at him seriously.

"Careful man," he cautioned, "Wolfram and Hart are beginning to play for keeps."

"But she is back Gunn." Angel replied not taking his eyes of his daughter

"Little convenient don't you think? Her showin' up right at them moment you're feeling your lowest."

"Maybe," he replied, "but maybe it's convenient for a different reason."

"Hey I'm happy she's back to but I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I know. Neither do I."

Angel walked back over to Rebecca and knelt down.

"Any idea how this happened?" he asked

Rebecca turned her head to look at him.

"Mom sent me back," she panted tiredly, "Have to finish my job."

"Dawn? You saw her?"

Rebecca nodded. A weak smile crossed her face. Angel smiled in return and stood up.

"I'm gonna call Buffy." he commented

As Angel walked off Gunn caught him by the arm.

"Don't think this is an over the phone situation," he replied seriously, "maybe we should bring her over."

"Good point," Angel replied, "give me a lift?"

Gunn nodded. Angel looked over to Connor who had a strange expression on his face.

"Think you could watch her until we get back?" he asked

Connor looked from Rebecca to Angel. A suspicious smile crossed his face.

"Sure I can do that." Connor replied

Willow slammed down her spell book.

"This is one wicked powerful barrier Wolfram and Hart have built." She said in frustration

"Careful Will you're beginning to sound like Faith." Xander commented as he handed Willow her coffee

"No I mean this barrier is powered by wickedness. It's pretty much pure evil"

"So there's no way around it?" Buffy asked

"Well if I had a few hours I could get it down but I'm not enjoying the idea of being shot at while I work."

"So we're back to square one," Buffy replied, "this is just perfect."

"C'mon buff you've beaten worse then this. We'll figure it out." Xander replied

At that moment Angel and Gunn stormed through the door. Buffy looked at the brooding hero curiously.

"Angel? What is it?" She asked

"Hyperion now!" Angel replied

Buffy, Willow and Xander looked at each other.

"Why?" Buffy asked

"You'll see," Gunn replied, "C'mon my car's outside."

Connor sat across from Rebecca something in his expression that made the Divine One very uncomfortable. There had been an unusual tense silence between them for about ten minutes but finally Connor broke the ice.

"So you're the famous Rebecca everybody keeps talking about." He said sternly

"I wouldn't say famous." Rebecca replied

"Everybody keeps talking about you."

Connor slowly rose to his feet. He kept his eyes squarely locked on Rebecca's just incase she tries to make a move.

"Me," Connor continued, "I'm wondering what makes you so special."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What I'm talking about, sis, is the way that dad always jumps to attention every time your name is mentioned."

Rebecca looked up at the man curiously. Suddenly she noticed the resemblance.

"Connor? Oh your Angel's son aren't you. Which, I suppose, would make you my brother."

Connor walked slowly over to the weapons cabinet. From the cabinet he drew out one of the broadswords and starts to practice with it.

"You're not fooling me for a second Rebecca I know who you really are." He replied

Now Rebecca was getting worried. The look in his eye suggest that he was about to do something very dangerous that wasn't going to end well for her.

"Connor what are you saying?" she asked cautiously

"I'm saying the others might be willing to overlook the obvious but I'm not."

"What obvious?"

"Obvious thing like destroying Gunn's building, stealing the slayer scythe . . ."

Connor looked at Rebecca square in the eye a look of deep seeded rage crossing his face.

". . . Killing that slayer."

Worry had now shifted to panic. Rebecca could clearly see how all those incidents could be misinterpreted. She tried to move but the resurrection left her feeling very drained.

"Listen Connor that wasn't me who did that." Rebecca insisted

"Right," Connor replied as he walked back in front of her, "It just happened to be someone who looked exactly like you."

"No Connor listen . . . this is going to be hard to understand but my body was controlled by one of the other essences I hold."

Connor shook his head.

"This story is getting weaker by the second."

"Connor please!"

"No good," he replied lifting the sword over his shoulder, "I don't wear the same rose color glasses as the others do."

Rebecca closed her eye as Connor prepared to strike. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound as a portal opened near the front door. Before Connor could react the tip of a sword was placed on his throat. Connor looked over to see Samuel and Marcus glaring at him. Samuel holding the blade confidently

"Stand away from the Divine One." he declared as Marcus moved around to disarm Connor

From behind Samuel and Marcus Brother Gabriel exited the portal closely followed by Brother Alexander. As the brothers move Connor to the side of the room Alexander set about check Rebecca condition. Gabriel knelt down next to Rebecca. Rebecca smiled weakly at him.

"Gabriel." She said in relief

Brother Gabriel places his hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Easy Divine One you've been though, rest, you have been through an extreme experience."

About half an hour later Angel and the others returned to the hotel. Angel looked around confused at the unexpected flurry of activity that occurred in his absence. Buffy looked around the scene curiously

"So what was the big emergency about?" She asked

It was then that her eyes fell on Rebecca sitting in the corner. Buffy opened her eyes in shock as she covered her mouth. Willow and Xander were having a similar reaction.

"What the hell is going on Angel?" Buffy asked

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied thoughtfully, "She showed up about an hour ago."

"But she was dead."

"I don't know what to say about that. All I know is that woman has Rebecca's scent and that can't be faked."

"I got to get me some of what ever is at that hospital." Xander commented

Willow noticed Brother Gabriel standing thoughtfully over Rebecca. The group moved quickly over where the Divine One was sitting. Buffy took one look in Rebecca's eyes and knew instantly. She dropped to her knees and hugged her niece tightly. Rebecca winced slightly

"Ow, ow still a little sore Aunt Buffy." She remarked

Buffy stopped hugging and smiled broadly at Rebecca.

"Sorry honey." Buffy replied

"What's going on Gabriel?" Willow asked Brother Gabriel

"The Divine One is regenerating her powers," he replied, "The trip back to this plane of existence used most of her energy."

"How long until she's on her feet?"

"The Divine One should be back to full strength in about 12 hours maybe less." Brother Alexander replied, "But in the mean time she needs to rest."

"Alex's room is still free we can put her in there tonight." Angel commented

Rebecca looked up at Angel and frowned.

"What happened to Alex?" she asked

Buffy gave Angel a sideway's glance.

"I'll explain tomorrow." Angel replied

It was about midday before Rebecca woke up. She blinked her eyes a couple of time to get the sleep out of them. She wiggled her fingers and toes experimentally to see if she had full control of her body again. Rebecca sat up slowly. Last nights fatigue, by now had faded completely and she could feel her power strongly again.

Rebecca looked around the room. Although it was unsettlingly empty there was one thing she recognized. It was the outfit she wore while working for Wolfram and Hart. Slipping it on she made her way down stairs.

"I'm trying my best okay," Willow snapped, "I can't perform miracles."

"Isn't that what a goddess does?" Buffy asked

"I've gone through every reference I can get my hands on. They're all saying the same thing. I need time at the barrier."

"Which is something that you can't have." Angel commented

"Is there anyway we can go underneath?" Xander asked, "I think I can get the sewer schematics from the city planner's office."

"I'm pretty sure they would have thought of that." Gunn replied, "They're big fans of covering all their bases."

Xander ran the details through his head and didn't like what he saw.

"So what does that leave us with?" he asked

"Me." Rebecca replied from behind the group

The group turned in surprise. Rebecca leaned against one of the poles at the top of the stairs. She almost looked the way that she did the first time they discovered that she was alive.

"You're talking about the junior's right?" Rebecca asked, "I overheard you guys talking last night."

"Yeah we're talking about the juniors." Buffy replied, "Anyway what do you mean you?"

"I go in alone."

"I'm sorry did that monk rewire your brain last night?" Xander asked

"Trust me I can do it." Rebecca replied

"I am not sending you in alone," Buffy snapped, "hell; I'm not sending you at all."

"It's the only way Aunt Buffy."

"Why? Why is it the only way?"

"Because they won't be expecting me."

Angel shook his head sharply.

"No I agree with Buffy it's too dangerous."

Rebecca looked over to her father curiously.

"No?" she asked, "How exactly are you going to stop me?"

Rebecca did have a point. It's very hard keep track of someone who could portal their way to anywhere in the world.

"Even if you could go how are you going to get past the barrier?" Buffy asked

Rebecca raised her fist. Suddenly it was enveloped in a green flame. Rebecca smiled mischievously.

"I learned how to pick locks." She replied

It was early afternoon when Rebecca arrived at Wolfram and Hart. She strode up the path confidently her green jacked billowing in the breeze until she reached just outside the barrier. Inside Pearl was working quietly in her when Brian from security burst in. Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to put up a please knock sign?" she said, "What is it?"

"You might want to take a look at this." Brian replied

Picking up the remote he switched on the security feed from the lobby. Pearls face dropped when she saw Rebecca testing the barrier.

"No that can't be her;" Pearl said uneasily, "one of the shamans would have sensed any magic used to bring her back."

"Should I alert Jonas?" Brian asked

"I don't see any reason to who ever this is they can't get past the barrier."

Outside Rebecca moved her hand over the barrier lightly. She closed her eyes and felt the energy rippling under her hand. After a moment she sense what she was looking for. Rebecca took one small step back. She balled up her right hand and it ignited with the familiar green flame. Pulling her arm back she punched the barrier at the point she sensed with full uber-slayer strength. It rippled for a moment then a crack began to form. This crack quickly snaked its way up and across the barrier until the entire thing shattered like glass.

"Oh dear god." Pearl exclaimed from inside her office

She turned to Brian with a sense of urgency.

"Full security alert now!"

Brian nodded and dashed out of the room.

Sirens blared as Rebecca stepped into the lobby. A moment later the room was filled with security.

"Hold it right there!" one of the grey clad officers exclaimed.

Rebecca looked at him calmly and stretched out her hands. Two of the guard's nightsticks vanished from their belts and appeared in Rebecca's hands. She moved in quickly beating the two in the face with their own weapon followed by side kicking a third. As she kicked another guard behind her Rebecca blocked an attack coming from the front. Swinging around quickly her tripped the guard and slammed him across the head knocking him out cold as he fell.

Rebecca dropped her weapons and shot out two balls of energy either side of herself sending the advancing men flying backwards into the wall. She dodged a couple of swings from one in front, caught him around the shoulder, pulled him down to knee him in the face. Rebecca round house kicks another guard in the head just as the final one approaches. Thinking quickly she kicked up one of the nightsticks from the ground and tossed it at him. It sailed across the room and hit him squarely in the groin. The man doubled over in pain and dropped to the floor as Rebecca calmly made her way to the elevators.

About half way up the elevators shudder to a halt. The lights blinked for a moment before calming down. Rebecca leaned calmly against the back wall.

"Whoever this you aren't going any further." Pearls voice called out over the intercom

Rebecca smiled.

"You sound nervous Pearl," Rebecca replied, "I think you might be loosing your touch."

In the elevator control room Pearl looked at the security monitor closely. She shared an uneasy glance with Jonas who was standing next to her.

"I going to make this really simple for everybody," Rebecca called out, "gives me Vicky, Roxy and Alison unharmed and I will leave without an incident."

"You expect us just to hand them over?"

"Yes."

"You're not really a good negotiator."

"That's because this isn't a negotiation."

"Which put's you at a disadvantage. At the moment you are currently standing in a ten in, magically infused, titanium box with only way out we control."

"I want the girls to be ready to go by the time I reach the lobby." Rebecca continued unphased

This made Pearl even more unsettled. She looked over to brain.

"Cut the lights and vent the oxygen." She said

Brian pressed a couple of button on the console and the elevator car went dark. Rebecca heard a low hissing sound as oxygen was being pumped out of the elevator. Calmly she stood up and walked over to the buttons. She placed her hand on the console and concentrate. Her hand ignited which was closely followed by the console igniting in the eerie green flame. Back in the control room the control board began to spark. Brian jumped out of the way as the entire console went dead. On the security monitor the lights switched back on in the elevator and the car began to move again.

Pearl and Jonas gave each other a sideways glance before they both rushed out of the room. Peal quickly ripped out her cell phone.

"I want a full strike team in the foyer now. Lethal for is authorized."

When the elevator doors opened Rebecca was met by Pearl and Jonas and ten fully armed strike team members. Rebecca stepped out and frowned at them.

"You two didn't do what I say." She said sadly

"What makes you think we would?" Pearl asked

"Because I asked you to." Rebecca replied

Rebecca heard the sound of loading weapons being trained on her. She looks around the strike team calmly. Pearl shook her head playfully

"Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca," she said, "You really do know how to waste a resurrection. I would have waited for the funeral to get that whole day time soap opera effect. Now we're just going to have to kill you."

Pearl nodded to the strike team. They raised their guns and fired. Just before they did a green aura encircled Rebecca. As the bullets entered they began to slow down until finally they came to a complete halt and dropped to the floor. Pearl and Jonas watched in horror as one by on the bullets piled up on the floor. While the strike team reloaded Rebecca raised her hands. An energy wave flew across the entire group.

They looked at each other curiously for a moment. Nothing seemed to happen but when it came to firing their weapons again they realized the full effect. Each of the assault rifles became jammed instantly rendering them useless. Pearl was about to order them to fight hand to hand when Rebecca snapped her fingers and them all fell asleep instantly.

"Now about the juniors," Rebecca asked calmly, "their in the science division aren't they. You two stay here I'll go get them."

Rebecca turned and walked away. Pearl and Jonas tried to move but found that their feet were planted inside the floor. Jonas glared at the Divine One as she walked up the stairs. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?" Pearl whispered

"The only thing left." Jonas replied

Greg prepared the final hypodermic needle. He picked up all three and handed two of them to two of the doctors standing next to him. They wandered over to the juniors who were still strapped to the table. He leaned over Alison and smiled friendly.

"Okay sweetie," he said in a calming tone, "This might feel a little deadly."

Just then the door to the science division exploded open. Rebecca walked in and punched out two of the doctors. Greg stood up in shock

"What the hell is this?" he asked

"Checking out time." Rebecca replied as she snapped the straps of the girls

"You can't let them go we haven't finished running our tests."

Rebecca grabbed Greg by the arm and twisted it awkwardly. She jabbed the end of the hypodermic needle into his thigh and injected him.

"I'm sure you'll have a result by tomorrow." She said

Rebecca turned and looked at the girls.

"You guys aright?" She asked

"They did really strange things to us." Vicky commented hazily.

Rebecca took her by the hand.

"Let's go," she said

"Wait." Roxy said as she bounded over to one of the lab tables. She picked up the three bags of clothes and brought them back.

"I'm not going outside like this." she said as she got dressed.

Rebecca and the juniors returned to the lobby a moment later. Rebecca smiled at them warmly.

"That you for your hospitality." She said

"Don't thank me yet." Jonas replied

Just then a large siren sounded. The sound of shifting metal could be herd all around them as large metallic shutters covered the windows. Jonas smiled at Rebecca

"This is a bio hazard defense. Every door and window leading to outside is sealed tight no way in or out that includes magical transportation. You're not going anywhere." he continued

Rebecca looked at Jonas calmly. A moment later she formed a green fireball in her hand and tossed it behind her. It exploded in mid air forming a flaming portal.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jonas." Rebecca replied

Jonas was complete shocked. She wasn't supposed to be able to do that. This is getting complete serious. Rebecca led the juniors through the portal and it sealed behind her.

Back in the Hyperion Vicky, Roxy and Alison were getting examined by Brother Alexander. Buffy and Angel sat in the corner with Rebecca.

"So you just walked in and took them." Buffy asked

"I wouldn't say 'just walked' but that pretty close." Rebecca replied

"How is that even possible?" Angel asked

"The full power of the Divine," Rebecca explained, "something mom told me about all three of my powers working together making them stronger."

"That's just incredible."

"I know I hardly believed it myself."

"You said something about knowing what you needed to do what did you mean by that?" Buffy asked

"The door to the trinity's reality is in the White Room. That's where I need to go."

"Why didn't you do it while you were there?" Angel asked

"Priorities," Rebecca replied, "I have to pick and choose my battles. If I went into the White Room immediately I couldn't guarantee the safety of the juniors."

Angel nodded. From Angels off Gunn walked out completely spooked.

"Ah. . . Guys something really weird is goin' on in the city." he commented

"What?" Angel asked

"I just herd from one of my contacts that the LAPD are closing down streets all over L.A."

"How many?"

"All of them."

Buffy, Angel and Rebecca looked at each other.

"I knew this was going to well." Buffy commented

"I'm guessing Wolfram and Hart weren't too happy about that stunt huh?" Gunn commented

"We have to get ready, "Rebecca commented, "It's time to bring everyone back."

In the White Room Pearl and Jonas stood in front of Evil Becky.

"You know the partners are very unhappy with you." she said

"I'm sorry," Jonas replied, "She came out of nowhere."

"It's your job to know where she is Jonas!" Becky yelled, "There is only one thing left to do."

"The LAPD are closing off the streets as we speak." Pearl replied

"Good," Becky replied, "I've just been told by the partners we have full access to the demon army. It's time to bring the heroes down once and for all!"


	20. Gathering the troops

Chapter 19: Gathering the troops.

Xander, Willow and Rebecca stood in the gateway leading to the front door of the Hyperion. They watched at two police cars screeched down the vacant street. Across the road three police officers were ushering a group of pedestrians into the nearest buildings while another group of police officers inspect another.

"Hey have you noticed that none of the police haven't come inspecting this building?" Xander asked curiously

"Yeah," Willow replied, "it's kinda creepy."

"They're boxing us in." Rebecca replied seriously

"Why?" Xander asked as he watched an old woman being manhandled off the street

"Keep all you enemies in one place that's easy to find." Rebecca replied

Rebecca turned and headed back inside. In the lobby the mood was intense. Buffy leaned angrily against the check in counter holding the phone to her ear. In the corner Gunn was consulting with another one of his contacts. In the corner Angel and Conner and the juniors watched the TV they brought down from one of the rooms.

Buffy slammed the phone down and rubbed her head stressfully. She turned back to the group a look despair in her eyes.

"Gen S. was just raided," she said, "The police seized everything."

Gunn hung up his cell and looked at Buffy.

"You ready for the icing? Police have been rounding up slayers all day." He said seriously

"On what charge?" Angel asked tuning into the conversation

"Anything that could stick," Gunn replied, "so far slayers have had charges ranging from littering right up to murder one."

"God damn it!" Buffy yelled as she slammed her hand down on the counter

Rebecca leaned against the pole near the entrance. She tried to think of options but none were coming at the moment.

"How many do we have left?" Rebecca asked

"Form the one's who've checked in about thirty or so?" Buffy replied, "That's if the police haven't got them first."

"We need them here." Rebecca said seriously

"Good thinking Lazarus Girl! And how are we supposed to do that?" buffy yelled

"I don't know yet." Rebecca replied

"Hey!" Xander yelled from the door way as he and Willow stepped back inside, "not helping. We need to be more constructive people."

Buffy glared at Rebecca for a moment then turned and leaned on the counter. Rebecca frowned unhappily. She didn't want any of this to happen but they all knew that prophecies are hard things to avoid.

"Ah guys." Alison said pointing to the TV.

The group huddled around the TV as a news report was running. On the screen their photos began to flash up on the screen.

. . . _Police Chief Moss warns everyone to avoid direct contact with these individual as they are to be considered to be armed and extremely dangerous . . ._

"This is getting low." Angel commented

"It does have a certain 'digging the boot in' quality about it." Xander commented

Buffy frowned angrily. She turned and charged for the door.

"Whoa Buff where do you think you're going?" Xander continued

"I'm not just going to sit around here until Wolfram and Hart decides to eat us like a happy meal."

"Usually I would say 'go get 'em' but this whole wanted felon thing . . . I don't thing you should be on the streets."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I swear to god I wish I knew."

Suddenly the front door burst open. The group, started, get ready to fight. Whistler walks in and everybody relaxes.

"Have you looked outside? It's like a mad house out there." He commented

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked

"I wanted to see if you guy are alright."

"For the moment."

Whistler looked around the anxiously.

"oh come on guys," he said cheerfully, "you've beaten worse then this, hell, between you you've stopped the world from ending at least a dozen times. Just because the home of evil has you in their gun sights don't mean that you still can't win. You just need to find your opening."

Then a light bulb went off in Rebecca's head.

"opening." She said quietly to herself

Rebecca looked up at whistler seriously.

"How slayers do you think you could round up?" she asked

Whistler thought about this for a moment.

"It's gonna be hard to dodge the police but I can pick up a few," he replied, "Why what did you have in mind?"

"If Wolfram and Hart want a war then it's time to build our army."

"That's a sweet thought kiddo but the slayers are scattered all over the city how are we suppose to get to them all?"

Rebecca turned and raised her hand. Small flames shot out and forged open a portal a few feet away from her. She turned back and looked at Whistler.

"Leave that to me. You guys be ready."

Across town – two hour later

Four slayers were running for their life. They dived behind a dumpster as a police car screeched passed them.

"The cops have gone insane!" one of them yelled

"You just noticed huh?" another said as she peeked out from their hiding spot

"What are we going to do?" the third one asked

"We'll head for Gen S. hopefully Buffy will have a better idea what's going on."

"Yeah and what if the cops got their first?" the forth one asked

The slayer on look out turned and glared at the forth.

"Then we get the hell out of town."

Suddenly all four girls were startled by a portal opening a few feet away from them. Buffy stepped out and looked around anxiously.

"Over here!" one of the girls yelled.

This caught the attention of some near by police who started to move to their location. The slayer on lookout turned to that other slayer

"Good one." She said in an annoyed tone

"Are you four just gonna sit there? Come on!" Buffy yelled as she indicated to the portal

Not wasting any time the girls scramble from their hiding place and charge for the portal.

"Freeze!" one of the cops yelled as he fired off a couple of rounds.

Buffy ducked down as the bullets ricocheted of the walls. Just before the police could move any closer she dived into the portal and it was sealed instantly behind her. She landed roughly on the floor of the lobby of the Hyperion. She quickly climbed back onto her feet and looked around at the flurry of activity. The lobby now contained seventeen slayers that they managed to rescue. Around the side of the room monks working under Brother Gabriel help portal the Scooby's to the locations provided by Willow and the witches she managed to retrieve.

Angel, seeing that Buffy had returned, went over to her.

"How did you do?" he asked

"Another four to add to the scoreboard," Buffy replied, "That brings us up to twenty one How about the others?"

"Xander and Connor just portaled down to the docks to pick up another two, Gunn's travelled to Hollywood to get another three."

Buffy looked around and frowned

"Where's Rebecca?" She asked

"We had a little trouble getting the last four," Angel explained, "so Rebecca decided to handle it personally."

Three SWAT officers flew back against the wall. Rebecca kicked a fourth and he crashed thought the window and hurtled down the five floors to the road below. Rebecca looked around the room anxiously. This room was cleared but it wouldn't be long before reinforcements arrived so she didn't have time to waste. Rebecca walked to the door purposefully and kicked it down. She was instantly met by six SWAT officers who pointed rifles directly at her head. The squad's commander stood between Rebecca and the last four slayers.

"Stand by men," the commander ordered, "don't fire until I give the order."

Rebecca sized up the situation. They were all in a tight bed room of a cheap apartment with no room to mauver. Two of the SWAT officers had pistols aimed at the terrified teenagers. The commander slowly walked up to Rebecca and sized her up. He drew his pistol and placed it on her forehead.

"Get your hands up bitch." He said angrily.

Slowly Rebecca raised her hands. Calmly she looked over to the slayers.

"Girls," she said, "close your eyes."

The slayers looked at each other confused by complied. Once Rebecca raised her hands just above her head she opened her palms. A blinding flash of bright light shot out dazing all of the SWAT officers. Rebecca Grabbed the commanders arm and twisted it unnaturally. He bends over and Rebecca knees him in the face knocking him out cold. She shot a serious look to the teenagers.

"Come on!" she yelled

The four slayers knock the officers out of the way. The five woman bolt out of the apartment and down the hall as they arrive near the steps they heard the sound of more SWAT climbing up. Having no choice the slayers and the Divine One make their way up to the roof. Busting down the roof access door they bolt across the length of the rooftop. Just before they were able to jump to the next roof a SWAT helicopter descends on them blocking their path. The come to a screeching halt just as the other SWAT team make it onto the roof.

"Nowhere to run lady!" one of the officers said, "Just give yourself up."

Rebecca looked around the roof for an exit. Sizing up her options she soon realised that there was only one thing left to do. Rebecca looked over to the police

"No," she yelled back, "I have a better idea!"

Rebecca thrust her hand down. Beneath the group of women a portal opened. They all dropped into it efficiently just at the SWAT tried to charge them and sealed before the police could enter. Back in the Hyperion a group of slayers scattered out of the way as a portal opened in the air. Rebecca and the four slayers dropped down and landed perfectly on their feet. Buffy rushed up to her quickly.

"You okay?" she asked seriously

"Yeah we're fine," Rebecca replied looking around the crowded lobby, "This everyone?"

"The one who checked in yeah."

Rebecca scouted the crowd for the two slayers she really wanted to see. When she couldn't find them she turned back to her aunt and frowned.

"Where's Shona and Penny?" she asked

"Penny's in Australia with Alex. We still don't know where Shona is."

Rebecca looked at Buffy in surprise.

"Penny's in Australia? Why?"

"Visiting their mom I think. Alex and I weren't on speaking terms when they left."

"What happened?"

Buffy looked at her niece anxiously.

"When you . . . Died things got a little heated around here," she explained, "some words were said and . . . Well lets just say that we ended up one team short because of it."

Rebecca leaned heavily against one of the walls. She never considered what happened to the others while she was dead. Buffy surveyed the scene seriously

"This may sound harsh Rebecca but feel bad later right now we need to prepare our army. I'll see if one of the monks can portal me to Melbourne. We're gonna need as many people as we can get." Buffy continued

"No I'll do it." Rebecca replied, "I can portal faster then the monks. Besides I need you here to try and find out what happened to Shona."

Buffy nodded. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Rebecca pushed off from the wall and moved to the centre of the room. Opening a portal she rushed in. as the portal sealed Buffy thought about her last statement.

This gave her an idea.

Southbank Promenade, Melbourne Australia

Penny and Doug walked silently down the path. Penny gazed out over the river and looked at the cityscape. Doug nervously glanced over to her.

"You don't mind me inviting you to lunch do you?" Doug asked, "You did kinda save my life yesterday."

"It's okay," Penny replied.

Doug giggled involuntarily which made Penny looked at him curiously.

"What?" Penny asked

"Sorry," Doug replied, "I'm just enjoying you accent."

Penny gave him a playful look.

"You're weird." She replied

The both of them moved over to a bench and sat down. Doug looked over to Penny curiously.

"What was it again that you said you were?" he asked curiously, "A Vampire . . . Something?"

"Vampire Slayer." Penny replied

"Oh . . . and that guy you killed?"

"Demon."

"Oh."

"What about you?" Penny asked curiously, "do you have any deep dark secrets I should know about?"

Doug thought about it for the moment.

"I'm into bird watching if that's what you mean."

"Bird watching? You're not serious."

"Hey it's not a bad as you think. Sure with bird watching I don't have to stab things through the head with letter openers but I find it exciting Pretty good at it to."

Penny looked around the area.

"Alright smarty pants if your so good what's that." Penny asked pointing to one of the birds walking around.

Doug looked from the bird to Penny.

"That's a pigeon." He replied blandly

"Okay how about that one?"

"That's a seagull."

Penny smirked at Doug. There was something about this guy the she found adorable. For the first time in weeks she felt at ease. A bird flew down and landed across from the two of them. It looked at penny with a bird like curiosity. Penny noticed it and brought it to Doug's attention.

"What about that one?" she asked

Doug looked at the bird and frowned. He gazes at it with extreme curiosity.

"That's weird." He said

"What?"

"That bird shouldn't be there."

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"No there's nothing wrong with it," Doug explained, "that bird it's a _Chordeiles minor."_

_Penny gave Doug a look that suggested that he needed to give her a definition._

_"It's a common Night-Hawk." Doug continued_

_Penny looked at the bird in surprise._

_"You mean there's actually a bird called a Night-Hawk? I just thought it was a cool name."_

_"Yeah there is I've just never seen one during this time of the day . . . or this far south . . . or even on this continent. It's a north American bird."_

_"Maybe it's someone's pet."_

_"Don't think so Quarantine laws would stop that."_

_At that moment the bird took of. Penny watched it fly away from them and land of the shoulder of an old man who was a few meters away from them. The old man stared at penny for a long moment before wandering away. Something about what just happened with the bird and the old man didn't sit right with Penny._

Meanwhile on the other side of the Melbourne CBD a portal opened in a side alley and Rebecca stepped out. She entered the main campus of RMIT and approached the receptionist. The Receptionist looked up at the Divine One and smiled.

"Hi I'm looking for Teresa Whitfield." Rebecca asked

A red headed woman walked past and the receptionist caught her attention.

"Terry!" she called out, "This woman want's to see you."

Teresa stopped in her path and looked at Rebecca curiously. Rebecca turned and smiled at her potential mother in law.

"Can I help you?" Teresa

"Mrs. Whitfield I can't remember if we've met yet. My name is Rebecca Summers I'm a friend of Alex and Penny's."

Rebecca couldn't help but notice the strange smirk on Teresa's face. She looked the Divine One up and Down.

"I don't see any visible tattoos, and you're breath doesn't smell like cigarettes. Those are two positives."

"Pardon me?" Rebecca asked curiously

"Forgive me dear I'm just ascertaining whether or not you're good enough for my Alex."

"Oh, "Rebecca replied awkwardly, "Have you seen either of them anywhere?"

"Penny is out at the moment and Alex was just behind me he should be along any second."

There was a loud crash that came from right next to them. Rebecca looked over to see Alex staring at her white as a ghost.

"Oh god," Rebecca exclaimed quietly as she rushed over to him, "Alex it's me okay?"

"No," Alex replied in shock, "you . . . You died I-I saw you."

Rebecca put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

"Yes I did but I was brought back and right now I need your help where's Penny?"

Alex didn't reply. He simply stared at her.

"Alex, Please, We don't have much time."

Still no response Rebecca sighed this was going to take longer to explain then she hoped. This left her with no other option. Drawing him in close Rebecca kissed him passionately. At first he resisted but that didn't last long. Soon Alex was fully involved in the moment. They pulled away and Rebecca noticed Alex smiling at her.

"Rebecca," he said in deep relief, "Oh god, it's great to see you."

"Where's Penny?"

"She said something about heading into the city. Not sure where."

"Damn it!" Rebecca exclaimed

"What's going on?"

Rebecca looked at Alex seriously.

"Los Angeles is about to become a demon war zone we need all the slayers we can find."

Alex's relieve expression dropped from his face. It was replaced by a look of Dread.

Later on that day Penny and Doug returned to Penny and Alex's hotel room. Penny's eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth in shock when she saw Rebecca standing in the room.

"Oh god," she said softly.

Rebecca turned to look at who entered the room.

"Oh thank god," Rebecca replied, "Penny I need you to come back to L.A. with me."

"You're alive." Penny continued.

"Be shocked later," Rebecca exclaimed, "Right now we need to go."

"Why? What's going on?"

Rebecca switched on the TV. A news report laid down the details about what was happening in L.A.

"What the hell?" Penny exclaimed

"Wolfram and Hart have taken this further then they ever had before," Rebecca said seriously, "I need my team back together."

"No." Alex said from his seat

Rebecca turned and looked at him anxiously.

"Alex . . . "she attempted

"I just saw my fiancé come back from the dead. I am not going to stand here watch you go back and get yourself killed all over again and I am certainly not letting you take my sister."

"We don't have a choice Alex. A lot of good people are going to die if we don't head back."

"Why does it always have to be you when Wolfram and Hart are involved?" Alex

"I didn't choose this Alex it chose me."

"Then get yourself unchosen."

"I can't do that."

Alex paced around the room stressfully. He shot a deliberate look to Penny.

"Can you talk some sense into her please?"

"No," Penny replied considering what she saw on the news, "she's right."

"I don't believe this."

"This is my job Alex. I know you're trying to; like, protect me but if I don't go things are gonna get worse."

Alex looked at both of the stubborn women harshly. Still fuming he starts to pack his bag.

"Fine then I'm going with you." he announced

"No your not," Rebecca said seriously.

Alex stopped packing and turned to her.

"No?" he asked, "Let me tell you something Rebecca. If I'm not going through that portal with you when you leave I'll be on the first plane over even if I have to hijack one to do it."

Rebecca saw the determined look in Alex's.

"Alright, we don't have time to argue anyway, come on there's not much time left."

The portal opened in the lobby of the Hyperion about twenty minutes later. The three of them stepped out to the sight of the hotel lobby being transformed into a staging ground. Penny and Alex placed their bags on the ground and looked around stunned. One of the slayers caught Buffy's attention and indicated to Rebecca. Buffy picked up a piece of paper and rushed over to her.

"You're back, great," she said quickly, "We found Shona."

"Where?" Rebecca asked

"New York. Just got off the phone with Veronica apparently there was some kind of vamp attack."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine but the lead vamp was her brother."

"Shona told me something about this." Penny commented

"Do we have an address?" Rebecca asked

Buffy handed Rebecca the note. After studying it she looked up at Penny.

"You up for another trip?"

"Maybe we should help Alex . . ." Penny commented

"You two go," Alex replied co-ordinating the suitcases, "I'll deal with the luggage."

Rebecca looked at Alex. The scene in the lobby had rattled him slightly and he was trying to hide it as best as he could. Sensing Rebecca's staring he looked up at his fiancé.

"I'll be fine. Go."

The Hole, New York City – 30 minutes later

A man sat drunk at the bar. He swayed back and forth as he slammed down his glass for a refill. Del looked up at him seriously

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked

"Hey!" the man yelled, "I'll tell you when I've had enough. Just pour the damn drink."

The man felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Shona looking at him calmly.

"Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She said in an even tone

The man looked her up and down. A drunken smile crossed his face.

"Are you going to give me a good night kiss first?" the man asked.

Shona frowned. She grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back. She forced him to his feet and walked him to the door. The man tried to struggle free but he was no match for her slayer strength. After she tossed him out onto the street Shona returned to the bar. Del smiled at her.

"Thanks Shona," he said in relief, "These late night crowds are becoming a pain."

"You could have taken him." Shona replied resuming her security duty

"I know, hell, I think even Molly could've taken him just good to have someone who can handle themselves working security for this place."

"Thanks Del."

"Oh and before I forget there's two women on table nine who want to talk to you."

Shona looked at Del curiously.

"What did they look like?"

"One was a short girl, red hair; the other was a taller brunette."

Shona looked over to table nine. She recognised Penny instantly. A small smile crossed her face as she moved over to the table. As soon as Shona approached Penny bounced out of her seat.

"Hey there." Penny called out excitedly as she hugged her sister slayer tightly

"Hey Pen," Shona replied in a mixture of excitement and confusion, "I though you were in Australia girl. What happened?"

"Yeah . . . I'll think I'll let Rebecca explain."

Shona looked at Penny in complete confusion. She looked at the other woman sitting at the table and had to sit down.

"Rebecca?" she asked in shock, "Penny told me you were dead."

"That's a long story," Rebecca replied, "and we don't have much time. We need you in L.A."

"What's the deal?" Shona asked

"You haven't heard the news?" Penny asked, "Los Angeles is about to go, like, nuclear."

"Why?"

"I rubbed Wolfram and Hart the wrong way now they're looking for payback." Rebecca replied

"Yeah that sounds like you." Shona replied

"We're getting as many of the L.A. slayers as we can. This has to stop now!"

Rebecca noticed a flash of sadness cross Shonas eyes.

"Count me out Beck this ain't my gig any more." Shona replied

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked

"I got two slayers killed that night I ran, you were one of them, I just don't think I have it in me anymore."

Rebecca studied Shonas face closely.

"Penny can you wait out side for us?" Rebecca asked

"Okay?" Penny replied

Penny stood from the table and left the bar. Rebecca looked down and began to play with the napkin.

"Shona do you know why I left you in charge when I went to Rome?" she asked in a serious tone

"Because if you left Nighthawk in charge the juniors would all be wearin' capes?" Shona replied

"I'm serious why do you think I left you in charge?"

Shona sighed. This was a question she had been wondering for a while herself.

"Because you keep people alive," Rebecca continued, "You're my right arm Shona, my go to girl. I can't do this without you."

"What if I'm not that anymore Becky? What if I just get in the way?"

"How did you feel about killing your brother?"

"You heard about that?"

"How did you feel?"

"It made me fell like I wanted to throw up."

"But you did it anyway. That's what you're good at Shona. That's what we need . . . I need if I'm going to take down the three most powerful demons in the world."

Shona saw the seriousness in Rebecca eyes. This girl meant business.

"What about Ken? How am I supposed to face Willow?"

"Kenney wasn't your fault. Willow knows this I think it's time you knew this as well."

"I don't know Beck. . ."

"The only way we're going to survive this is together. I need my team back Shona. Once we're reformed nothing can stop us."

Shona smiled slowly. She shook her head playfully.

"One day you're gonna have to teach me how to do that 'talking makes everything better' thing you do."

They arrived back at the Hyperion about ten minutes later. By that stage most of the slayers had gone to bed to prepare for tomorrow. All that was left in the lobby was Gunn, Xander, Willow, Buffy, Angel, Conner and Whistler. Whistler looked up at the Divine one with a worried look on his face. This didn't make Rebecca feel any better.

"What?" she asked, "What is it?"

"You're not gonna like this." he explained, "While I was gathering slayers I managed to get a glimpse of the Wolfram and Hart force."

"And?"

"Like is said kid you're not gonna like it."

The group sat silently in the back courtyard. Rebecca looked into the fountain in disbelief. She knew the number was going to be high just not that high.

"Can't believe it's that many," She said softly, "You sure you got it right?"

"Went back three times to make sure, trust me, its right."

"We haven't got enough people." Rebecca said

"We'll work something out Rebecca." Angel said seriously, "Maybe some of you demon friends can help Whistler."

"What are you kidding? Most of them have skipped town by now."

"There has to be something we can do," Rebecca replied, "there's got to be some way of getting more people."

Just then an electronic hum startled Rebecca. She listened to the sound curiously. If she didn't know better she could have sworn it sounded like a tazer rifle charging. Interested she stood up and walked cautiously back inside.

Byron stood casually in the center of the lobby. Behind him stood a force of about 150 fully armed men and women. Byron smiled at her as he casually rested his tazer rifle on his shoulder.

"Hi," he said, "need a hand?"


	21. Prelude

Chapter 20: Prelude

". . . There has to be something we can do," Rebecca replied, "there's got to be some way of getting more people."

Just then an electronic hum startled Rebecca. She listened to the sound curiously. If she didn't know better she could have sworn it sounded like a tazer rifle charging. Interested she stood up and walked cautiously back inside.

Byron stood casually in the center of the lobby. Behind him stood a force of about 150 fully armed men and women. Byron smiled at her as he casually rested his tazer rifle on his shoulder.

"Hi," he said, "need a hand?"

"Byron?" Rebecca asked stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"You know, it was the darndest, I was helping Geoff down at colony 8 then out of nowhere this guy dressed as a monk shows up and tells me that you need help with some kind of big battle." Byron explains

"So you came?"

"We did owe you for stopping the Uber-Slayer," he replied, "and the vamps pulled back after your goddess friend made those magic stones."

"You don't know how good your timing is."

Byron smirked.

"Well I have been known for my entrances. So what are we killing?"

It took about an hour or so for Rebecca to lay down the entire story from the time she saved the colonists to right then. Byron leaned back on his chair and tried to absorb the information.

"Wow you've been busy," He replied.

"You don't know the half of it." Rebecca replied

"So what kind of numbers are we talking demon wise?"

Rebecca scribbled down a number on a piece of paper that sat near her. She slipped it to the colonist who studied it closely.

"Whoa," he replied, "that's a lot of zeros."

"Now you know why your timing is so good."

Byron looked up at Rebecca seriously.

"Can they be killed?"

"We're pretty sure they can be."

"Oh good for a minute there I though we were going to have a problem."

Angel and Buffy walked down the stairs and joined the both of them.

"Alright I think we managed to organize for all the colonists." Angel said

"Thanks," Byron replied, "You're lucky you live in a hotel."

"We would have found room for them anyway." Buffy continued

"It wouldn't have mattered. My people are used to a lot worse then this."

Byron leaned forward and looked at the trio.

"So what's our game plan?" he asked

"We only just found out about the demons a couple of hours ago and things are kind of hectic around here at the moment. We really haven't had time." Rebecca replied

Byron smiled at them. He stood up and moved to the large table that was set up to the side of the lobby.

"Then my timing really is good," he replied, "May I?"

Buffy nodded. Byron cleared off the mess on the table. From his back pack he pulled out a set of rolled up plans and un-rolled them onto the table.

"The complete Architectural plans for the offices of Wolfram and Hart Los Angeles," Byron explained, "We found this in what was left of the city planning office back in the hell dimension. Now I know this is for our Wolfram and Hart but I don't think yours would be any different."

Rebecca poured over the plans. The seemed to align well with this dimensions Wolfram and Hart.

"These are perfect." Rebecca replied, "and they were just lying in the office?"

"Not exactly lying in the office," Byron replied,"it took about a crate of C4 to blow open the safe where it was stored. What surprises me is that this place is supposed to be the center of evil and they still had to apply to the city to get their office built."

"We need to find a way in." Angel commented as he joined Rebecca in looking over the plans

"Actually I might have an idea about that. The monk told me that Rebecca had to get into a place called the white room which can only access from the elevator right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm guessing walking through the front door isn't an option and also they would be thinking about sewer access."

"What's your plan?" Rebecca asked

Byron looked at the trio mischievously and flicked through the plans until he found the one he was looking for.

"How do you guys feel about heights?" he asked

The group looked at each other confused. Byron pointed to layout of the roof.

"The ventilation system should be wide enough for a big group of us to slip in unnoticed."

"This building has about forty floors," Buffy commented, "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"Leave that to me I do this on a regular basis. I have a feeling it'll be the last thing they suspect."

Rebecca pondered over the plan. A sly smile crosses her face.

"I don't know about the rest of you but it looks to me like we have a plan." She said

The next morning Shona got up early. She didn't sleep very well and didn't feel like laying around when there was so much work that needed to be done before they make their move. As she wandered down the stairs she saw Willow going over some spells in preparation for the big battle. She hesitated not knowing what to do. Sensing that there was someone else in the room Willow looked up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Shona said awkwardly, "I'll go back to my room."

Shona turned and started to walk back up. Willow stood up anxiously.

"Wait Shona," Willow replied.

Shona stopped. She closed her eyes and tried to push the hurt down into the pit of her stomach. She looked over to Willow who had a worried expression on her face.

"I think we need to talk." Willow continued

"I really don't know what to say," Shona replied

"Just come down okay?"

For the longest moment Shona stood half way up the staircase then tentatively she made her way down to the lobby. She sat across from the goddess and hung her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry about Kennedy," she said soulfully, "I should have done somethin'. I should have tried to stop . . . "

". . . Rebecca?" Willow interjected

Shona looked away in shame. Willow sighed sympathetically.

"Shona what we do is never simple," she explained, "It's hard to fight an enemy and even harder to fight a friend."

"I know but that aint a reason to do what I did. When I saw Ken fall something inside me went with her. I just knew I couldn't face you guys."

"I understand that but, you know what? You came back. I think that says more about who you really are then running did."

"I wish I had your confidence."

Willow smiled and went back to her notes.

"Yeah," she replied, "me to."

Rebecca stirred lightly in her bed. She felt a hand lightly stroking her hair. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Alex smiling at her.

"morning." he said softly

"Good morning yourself," she replied with a smile in her voice, "When did you come in?"

"About five minutes after you went to bed."

Rebecca looked up at him curiously.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you, "he replied, "You were so peaceful and to tell you the truth I just wanted to look at you."

Rebecca smirked.

"You just wanted to make fun of my bed hair don't you?"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"No it's not the bed hair . . . though now you come to mention it."

Rebecca leaned up on her elbow. She grabbed her pillow and hit him with it. Alex laughed and kissed her passionately. Slowly Rebecca slipped out of bed and Alex watched as she got dressed. Part of him was relieved that he had her back but there was only one thought running through his mind.

"Rebecca I want to ask you something," he said softly, "and I don't think you're going to like it."

After slipping on her top Rebecca turned to him worried Alex looked down as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"What is it Alex?" she asked

"The battle that's about to happen . . . What if you didn't join them?"

"What are you talking about?"

Alex moved from the bed. He took Rebecca by the hands and looked deeply into her eyes. His fearful expression was overwhelming.

"I'm talking about leaving, getting away from L.A., what if we just went somewhere? Just you and me."

"I can't do that Alex." She replied anxiously

"Why not? How come it has to be you? Why can't anybody else do it?"

"I explained this to you I'm the only one with the power to do it."

"So? Give your power to someone else let them go in your place."

"It's not that easy Alex. My power can't be handed over."

Alex frowned angrily at her as he blood began to boil.

"You died Rebecca!" he yelled at her, "You were dead! And I had to watch it happen! Do you have any idea how that felt or are you too wrapped up in yourself to notice?"

Rebecca looked at Alex hurt.

"That's not fair." She replied

"And we all know you're the expert on fair Right?" Alex retorted, "If the great Divine One proclaims it then it must be so."

Rebecca tried to move in but Alex stepped back.

"No, not this time Rebecca, you don't get to don't get to play fix up with me anymore."

"Alex." Rebecca said anxiously

"Forget it Rebecca, in fact forget everything!"

Alex pulled off his engagement ring and tossed it at the bed. Before Rebecca could respond Alex turned on his heels and stormed out the door. Rebecca was stunned she didn't know what to think. Slowly she walked over to the bed and picked up the ring and sat down. This was the last thing she ever wanted to do to him but she had no choice. The prophecy was clear and it had to be seen through. Just then she noticed an inscription inside the gold band. Lifting it closer to her eye she realized that it was only two words long. It read . . .

_Rebecca . . . Always . . ._

And that's when the tears came to her eyes.

By this stage a lot of the people began to surface from their rooms. The lobby began to fill up quickly as colonists and slayers began to prepare for the task at hand. Penny sat down at the table. She held a sword from Angel's weapons cabinet and tested it for quality. The sound of someone storming heavily down the stairs started her and she watched as Alex moved angrily towards the door. Anxiously Penny stood up and followed him. She caught Alex just before he left.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked

"Out," Alex replied, "I need to get some fresh air."

"It's seriously not safe out there you could get hurt."

"It's a little late for that."

"What?"

Alex didn't reply. He shook himself loose from Penny's grip and headed out the door. Penny looked around anxiously and tried to figure out what to do next. After a moment she rushed after him. She managed to catch up with Alex a few meters down the road.

"Alex!" she called out

Alex ignored her and kept on walking. Using her slayer speed she overtook him and stood in his path. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Out of the way Penny." He said

"Not until you tell me what's going on." she replied

"It's none of your business."

"It is when you decide to go out and get yourself killed."

"I'm not going to get myself killed Pen," Alex replied annoyed, "god, why do you have to be so melodramatic all the time."

Penny looked at him shocked.

"What has gotten into you?" Penny asked, "You've been in a mood ever since we got back from Australia."

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you had taken my side for once."

"This is about Rebecca coming for me isn't it?"

Alex folded his arms and glared angrily at his sister.

"Not everything revolves around you Pen. Some day you're going to have to learn that."

Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alex pushed past her but Penny pulled him right back.

"We are not done here Alex!" Penny announced

Alex slowly shook his head.

"God, you're just like her." Alex retorted.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Sis, is that you care more about saving this city then you do about me!"

Suddenly the penny dropped figuratively speaking. Penny realized what Alex was talking about.

"You tried to talk Rebecca out of fighting didn't you?"

Alex rolled his eyes again and turned his head. Penny grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Don't you look away from me!" she yelled.

"So what if I did? It's not your business, hell, it's not mine anymore either."

Penny stared at Alex with furious confusion.

"I ended it with her," Alex explained, "maybe that will teach her where her priorities should lie."

Penny was beyond shocked. Alex took the opportunity to push past her again and continue down the street. After a moment penny screwed up her face in anger and ran after him. Again she overtook and blocked his path.

"I just figured it out," Penny replied, "it's so simple I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier."

"What is?" Alex replied irritated

"You're an ass. A complete and total ass I can't believe how much of an ass you are."

"What?"

"You are so stupid you actually thought Rebecca put the city before you."

"Didn't she?"

Then something happened that Alex didn't expect. Penny slapped him hard. Alex stumbled back in shock.

"No you dick," she replied in anger, "You're her world Alex. You're the only thing stable in her life; of course, you're too much of an idiot to see it."

This time it was Alex's turn to look confused. This didn't faze Penny from her train of thought. She marched up and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you don't go back and apologize for what ever the hell you just did I swear I'm gonna kick your ass." She continued

Alex looked at her curiously. Penny shot him a serious look in return.

"You think I'm joking? Maybe I'll get Shona to do it for me?"

"No, no, no that's okay," Alex replied anxiously, "I'll talk to her."

Penny released him and straightened his collar.

"That's my boy." She replied

They were just about to head back when three cop cars screeched around the corner. Before they could react the cars blocked their exit forcing them against the wall. Police in riot gear climbed out and took aim at Penny.

"Stand down slayer!" one of them yelled as he eased back the hammer on his gun.

"Oh crap," Alex said softly.

Penny sized up the situation.

"Run." She said quietly as the police began to move in slowly.

Alex looked at her in shock.

"What?" he asked, "I'm not leaving you here!"

"They don't want you they want me. Get the hell out of here!"

"Penny . . . "

"Do you want me to start kicking your ass now?"

Alex looked from the advancing police to his sister.

"I'll be back with help." he said as he turned and bolted.

One of the officer was about to chase him when the lead officer raised his hand.

"Let him go," he said, "we just want the slayer."

Penny readied herself. Just as the officers moved in she lashed out with a series of kicks. Two of the officers went down hard as she swung out with a left hook on a third. The officer ducked under it and kicked Penny in the stomach. She stumbled back but quickly regained her footing. Just as she was about to go back on the offensive one of the officers raised his gun and fired hitting her two times in the chest. Penny clutched her wound and collapsed onto the ground. The lead officer turned to the shooter.

"Was that necessary?" he asked

The shooter shrugged.

"It stopped her didn't it?"

Alex burst into the hotel. He fought his way through the crowd until he ran into Shona. Shona saw his panicked expression and worried.

"What happened?" she asked

"It's Pen," he replied out of breath, "the cops have her cornered down the street."

"What? What the hell's she doin' out there?"

That was when Shona saw Alex's guilty expression. She was about to get angry with him but decided to focus her priorities. Shona turned to the juniors behind her.

"Vic, Rox you're with me," she ordered, "Ally find Rebecca now."

The girls nodded and scrambled off to their missions.

Penny lay on the cold concrete gasping for air as blood poured rapidly from the wound. The lead officer leaned over her and looked at the wound closely.

"What's the news boss?" one of the officers asked

"She's not worth taking in," the lead officer replied, "She'll be dead in a couple of minutes."

"The hell she will!" Shona yelled as she burst into the circle and kicked the lead officer in the face.

The others were about to jump in when Vicky and Roxy leaped onto the car and kicked two of them in the back of the head. They bother flipped down and started to lay into the other officers as Shona tripped the lead sending him tumbling to the ground she then kicked him in the side of the head knocking him unconscious. Shona surveyed the scene. Just as Vicky and Roxy were finishing of the other officers Shona noticed a bleeding Penny lying on the ground.

Rebecca sat still on her bed and started to focus. She didn't have time to be upset and had to keep her mind clear. Wiping the tears from her eyes she took a couple of deep breaths she centered her self. There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Rebecca called out

"Rebecca!" Alison called out in urgency, "it's Penny!"

"What about Penny?"

A moment later Rebecca barreled down the hall as fast as she could. On the way she colleted Willow and Alison explained what they knew. By the time they made the lobby Shona had already returned with Penny in her arms. She laid her down flat and looked at her anxiously. Willow and Rebecca joined her a moment later.

"I-I Don't think she's breathing." Shona said

Willow quickly checked over the body.

"They didn't hit the heart," she explained, "but I think they got a lung."

Willow concentrated. And the bullets lifted out of Penny's chest. Willow caught them and put them to once side. She held her hands over Penny and started to concentrate. For the briefest moment Penny began to glow then suddenly she stopped. Willow looked down confused.

"Will?" Rebecca asked

"I don't understand this should be working." Willow replied

Willow picked up the bullets and examined them. A look of shock crossed her face.

"These were made to take down a slayer," she said seriously, "There's some kind of mystical coating on them that's blocking my magic."

Penny began to cough. Rebecca looked at Penny then at Willow. She then placed one hand on the bleeding slayer and held her other hand to Willow. Willow looked at her confused

"Trust me this will work." Rebecca said seriously

Willow took Rebecca's hand and placed her other on Penny. They both began to concentrate. Suddenly their joined hands ignited with a green flame this was followed by Penny glowing green. Quickly the wound began to heal until there was no sign of it at all. Penny snapped open her eyes and bolt upright. She grabbed her chest and began to breathe heavily. As Willow tended to her Rebecca stood up slowly. She glared at Alex, who was standing in the corner of the room. Quickly she turned and walked up the stairs.

From out of the crowd Shona marched up to Alex. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will rip your head off do you understand me?" she yelled at Alex

All Alex could do was nod.

Later on that after noon Penny stood in the back courtyard. She leaned against one of the poles and stared up into the sky. Shona walked out the back and joined her.

"Hey," she said softly to her partner, "You alright?"

"Yeah, it still kinda stings though." Penny replied

Shona shrugged,

"Couple of bullets to the chest would do that." she replied

Penny smiled.

"I never apologies for what I said to you." she said softly, "I don't want you out of my life."

"Ah forget about it girl that's old news."

"No it's not. I just want you to know that I couldn't have made it this far with out your help."

Shona looked over to Penny and smiled. She put her arms around her shoulder.

"Thanks that means a lot." She replied, "You comin' in we're about to get somethin' to eat."

"In a minute." Penny replied

"Alright but don't be too long." Shona replied as she headed back inside.

Penny resumed her staring. A moment later a bird landed on the wall. Penny looked over and was startled. It was a Night-Hawk and if she didn't know any better she swears that it looks like the exact same Night-Hawk she saw in Australia but that would be impossible. The bird began to chirp which made Penny shake her head. For a second there she thought she could understand what it was saying. Convinced that she must be hungry Penny made her way back inside. The Night-Hawk watched her enter the building. Once Penny was inside it spread its wings and took off.

An old man lay casually on a park bench. His wiry grey hair and beard along with his long brown tattered jacket, scuffed boots, thread bear woolen sweater and tattered pants gives him the look of a homeless man. The man looked up lazily as The Night-Hawk landed on the edge of the bench.

"So is she the one?" the old man asked as he straightened his hat

The bird chirped at him and the old man put up his hand defensively.

"Hey I'm not arguing with you I just want to make sure you're sure alright?"

Again the bird chirped at him. The old man shifted himself to a sitting position and looked around the empty streets.

"No not now," the man replied, "this place is about to go to hell and if she is what you say she is she's gonna be needed here."

The Night-Hawk flapped it wings and landed on the man's shoulder. It chirped at him again as he stood and colleted his stuff.

"Don't worry Hope," he said insistently, "When the time's right we'll get Penny."

Back inside the Hyperion Alex sat alone in his room. He had made two mistakes today and one was almost fatal. In his hand he cradled a small box. He wasn't sure if the time was right time for it but he might not get a second chance. Slipping the box in his pocket he made his way down the stairs.

In the lobby the slayers and colonists were talking wildly amongst themselves. The incident involving Penny rattled a few nerves and the fear was quickly spreading. On the sidelines Buffy, Angel and Rebecca stood and watched.

"The troops are getting restless." Angel commented

"It's always like this before a big battle" Buffy replied

"The calm before the storm." Rebecca commented.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alex walking towards her. She looked at him angrily then stormed off into the back yard. It wasn't long before Alex joined her. Rebecca folded her arms and glared at him.

"What do you want Alex. You come to give me another ultimatum?" she asked furiously

"Rebecca . . ." he attempted

Then he stopped. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say then the voice of his sister came to him.

" . . . I'm an ass." He continued

The threw Rebecca of her rhythm momentarily.

"Keep going." She said

"I didn't look at the big picture," he continued, "what's the point of having you in my world if there isn't going to be a world left."

"So it took your sister nearly dieing for you to see the light?"

"No," Alex replied, "It took the power and quick thinking of the woman who saved my sisters life for me to see the light. I'm not going to lie to you Rebecca I hate your life it already took you away from me once and I'm afraid that the next time it's going to be permanent but in saying that I know how important it is. Someone needs to take a stand and if it has to be you then I'll be right behind you two hundred percent."

Rebecca tried to keep her angry face on but it was no good. The tears began to roll down her cheek as she slowly unfolded her arms.

"I'm scared Alex," She said, "I'm supposed to stop the three most powerful demons in the world on my own! I don't know how to do that! I need you to help me I-I can't do this on my own."

That was all Alex could stand. He rushed in and embraced Rebecca as hard as he could and Rebecca cried harder. Slowly they dropped to their knees.

"I'm here for you baby." Alex said softly as Rebecca cried into his shoulder, "What ever you need I'm here . . . there's something I need you to do for me first."

Rebecca pulled away and looked at him with blurry eyes. Alex smiled and handed her the small box. Confused she opened it and looked inside. In shock Rebecca covered her mouth and looked up at Alex. Inside the small box were two simple gold rings. He pulled one out and placed it in Rebecca's hand.

"I want you to keep your promise." He continued

"Oh Alex," She said in surprise.

Back inside Buffy and Angel looked out over the crowd. The air was tense and everyone felt it. Angel looked over to the slayer general.

"What's on your mind?" he asked

"I've just been thinking about the last couple of months," she replied, "How did everything get so crazy?"

"Who said that it did?" a male voice said from next to them

Buffy looked up in surprise to see Brother Gabriel standing over them. In his hand he carried an object wrapped in cloth.

"I have come to return this." he said handing Buffy the object.

Confused the slayer general un-wrapped it. It was the slayers scythe.

"The divine one asked me to hold it for safe keeping."

Relieved Buffy placed the scythe on the table. She looked up at the monk curiously

"What do you mean by things haven't been crazy?" she asked

"Everything that has happened to date has followed the path of the prophecy including the Divine One's death and her return."

"So all that stuff with Wolfram and Hart she did was predestined?" Angel asked

"That is correct everything that has been chronicled has come to pass . . . Everything except the last passage."

Buffy and Angel looked at each other anxiously. Brother Gabriel unrolled the prophecy and indicated to the bottom of the page.

_. . . the Divine One shall pass through the passage of White and unlock the door there she will face the three beasts._

_The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart._

_The beasts will test her fortitude and she shall be tempted to sway from the path. _

_But when the moment has reached its darkest the light of the warrior blade shall shine her home . . ._

"The warrior blade? We need to find a sword now?" Buffy asked curiously

"No you do not," Brother Gabriel replied gesturing to the scythe.

Buffy picked up the scythe and examined it.

"I don't get it I thought this was made for slayers." she commented

"Initially yes," Brother Gabriel replied, "it was designed to be held by a slayer. You must understand it was no accident that you found the scythe the women who built this weapon knew the prophecy as well as I and knew that if the slayer who defied destiny held the blade it would make its way into the hands of the Divine One."

Buffy gripped the Scythe tightly. It was too much of a coincidence that Rebecca, her niece, had to wield the scythe for the prophecy to be wrong. For the first time in as many hours Buffy felt a glimmer of hope.

In the offices of Wolfram and Hart the lawyers ran two and fro. The preparation for the upcoming battle was their highest priority and they had to make sure everything was ready. In her office Pearl looked out the window patiently. A moment later Jonas joined her.

"Feeling tense?" he asked

"No," she replied, "Just excited. There's something about an upcoming battle that thrills me."

"The air is certainly electric. In some cases quite literally."

"Do you think we have everything organized?"

Jonas walked up to the window and looked down. In front of the building stood a force of 3000 demons of varying sized and strengths. Jonas smiled to himself evilly

"I think we're ready."


	22. The Battle of Trinity pt 1

Chapter 21: The Battle of Trinity pt 1

The offices of the New Council of Watchers, Sussex England – 2 days ago

Giles sat and watched the news disapprovingly. The Californian government was labeling the shut down of the city a response to a terrorist threat but he knew better. The words of the prophecy of the divine still fresh in his head he watched as the footage of the Police ushering people off the streets. This was going to get worse before it gets better.

A moment later there was a light knock on Giles' office door.

"Come." He called out

The door opened at a nervous man with immaculately brushed hair stepped in. Giles looked up at him seriously.

"Davis," he said," I want you to try and contact Buffy again."

"That's why I'm here sir. She's on line two." Davis replied

Giles moves swiftly over to his phone. He picks up the receiver and pressed the flashing line.

"Buffy, thank god, are you alright? Is everybody alright?" Giles said anxiously, "I'm watching the news now . . . I'm sorry can you repeat that? . . Yes I can organize that but it's a pretty tall order . . . how are you going to transport them? . . A portal? How did you get access to a portal? . . Alright, calm down, I'll make sure they're all ready to go when you need them."

Giles hung up the phone slowly a bewildered look on his face. Davies looked at him curiously.

"Is everything aright sir?" he asked

Giles looked up to his assistant.

"I need you to clear my schedule for the next couple of days."

"Is there a reason why sir?"

"Yes there is," Giles replied picking up the receiver again, "I have a lot of phone calls to make."

The Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles – now

Rebecca lay silently in her bed. Her mind was busy as she studied the wedding ring on her finger. Although the wedding was rushed last night and most of the guests were armed it still didn't make it any less special. Rebecca looked over as Alex stirred then turn to face her. He smiled at her brightly

"Good morning Mrs. Whitfield," he said playfully

Rebecca smiled. She leaned down and kissed him lightly. Alex leaned up on his elbow and studied his wife closely.

"Couldn't sleep?" He continued

"I'm just tense," Rebecca replied, "I keep running the plan through my head and each time it doesn't end well."

Alex gestured for Rebecca to move in closed. They both lay down again and Rebecca snuggled in close to her husband.

"You're over thinking it Rebecca. What you need to do is stop and take a moment."

Rebecca sighed heavily. He was right but sometimes the weight of the world get a little too heavily. Rebecca looks as her ring again with Alex.

"You don't regret the decision do you?" he asked

Rebecca turned to him in surprise

"What? No of course not." she replied

"I just wanted to give you a reason to come back after this war."

Rebecca looked deeply into Alex's jade green eyes.

"Hey," she replied, "You never need to give me a reason to come back to you."

"Do you hear that?" Xander asked cautiously

Connor looked around the empty lobby curiously.

"No." he replied

"Exactly."

Connor looked at Xander curiously

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"No," Xander replied slightly annoyed, "What I mean is no sound equals no police."

"Guess they must have left with everyone else."

"I don't like it. Silence never goes well for us."

"C'mon how bad could it be?"

Upon hearing that Xander rolled his eyes and shot Connor a look.

"Why did you have to go and say that for?" he said

"You're a very strange man you do know that right?" Connor replied

"That's what kept me alive for so long."

At that moment Buffy and Angel walked down the stairs. Noticing the two males in the center of the room they went and joined them.

"Morning Buff." Xander commented

Buffy nodded in acknowledgment. She looks over to Connor who was sharpening his tenth sword.

"How the coming?" Buffy asked

"About half way through this box," he replied, "I should have the rest done soon."

"Good." Buffy replied as she moved over to the table to go over the strategy. Angel looks around the silent lobby suspiciously

"Hey do you guys hear that?" he asked

"No," Xander replied

"Exactly."

Connor and Xander exchange a look.

I took about an hour before the lobby was completely full. Each of the groups whether they be slayer or colonist were anxious about what was going to happen next. At the strategy table Rebecca stood with Angel, Buffy, Willow and Byron. The Divine One looked at each of them seriously.

"Our first challenge is getting to the office," she said seriously, "Knowing Wolfram and Hart they are not going to make that an easy task."

"With Los Angeles shut down this gives us a lot more room to fight," Angel commented, "We could try and dived their numbers as best we can."

"Let's not forget about the slayers that are in jail at the moment." Buffy continued

"Don't worry about that," Byron replied, "my team brought enough explosives to level five city blocks."

The rest of the group looked at him curiously. Byron shrugged

"We didn't know what we were facing. It's good to be prepared." He continued

Rebecca smirked at Byron briefly but returned to her game face.

"The next problem's the building itself." Rebecca continued

"I've been working on that," Willow explained, "my guess is that they're going to have a stronger barrier just incase."

From a small pouch Willow produced a small artifact, diamond in shape, with strange tribal carvings on the outside

"It took me most of the night but I managed to work Testara mirror spell."

"What does it do?" Rebecca asked

"Place this charm on the barrier and it should invert its energy. Basically it flips the direction of the barrier."

"Doesn't that mean nobody gets out?" Angel asked

"Usually yes but I didn't have enough time to give this charm a full charge. You have about ten minutes before the spell ends."

"That should be enough time to get you in." Byron commented

"We need to find the code for the white room as well I'm guessing they changed it from when I was running the office." Angel continued

"No we don't," Rebecca replied, "I can handle that part."

Angel was about to protest but the look on Rebecca's face told him that she was capable. Buffy took one last look at the plan and nodded.

"Looks like we're ready." She said

"Not quite," Rebecca replied with a touch of anxiety, "there's one more thing that needs to be done."

"What?" Angel asked

Rebecca looked around the group. She'd been avoiding talking about this but there was no more time for procrastination.

"When I get into the white room I want you guys to retreat and get out of the city."

Buffy and Angel gave each other a worried look

"Rebecca you can't be serious." Willow said

"I'm deadly serious," she replied, "I don't know what's going to happen when I get into the white room and if I fail you guys are going to be their next targets. I've been talking to Brother Gabriel and I have arranged for the monks to portal everybody."

"I'm not leaving you alone." Angel said

Rebecca glanced over to Angel with a stony expression

"This isn't a request Angel this is what's going to happen."

Again Angel was about to protest. Buffy place a hand on his arm indicating him to stop.

"We understand," Buffy replied.

Rebecca nodded and moved away from the table. Buffy picked up the scythe that as leaning against the wall and caught up to her. Rebecca looked at her Aunt mystified as she handed her the scythe.

"Trust me," Buffy said softly, "You're going to need this more then me."

Penny picked up her sword and tested it. It had nice weight distribution and good balance. While she was swinging it experimentally Alex walked up. He looked at her awkwardly.

"So . . . Are you ready to go?" he asked

Penny stopped swinging her sword and examined it.

"Yep just about." She replied

Alex looked at his sister in silence. Penny brushed back her neck length red hair as the light from the blade reflected in her deep blue eyes. These are the moments when Alex felt the most useless.

"I'm not exactly sure what to say," Alex said hesitantly, "I don't think hallmark make a card for demon battles."

Penny turned to her brother and smiled. She leaned the sword against the wall and hugged him tightly. Alex leaned his head on his sister's shoulder

"Stay safe." He continued

"I'll try." Penny replied

From the table Rebecca watched this scene and smiled. She wandered over and joined them.

"You ready Pen?" she asked

Penny picked up her sword and held it lightly in her hand.

"I think so." Penny replied

Rebecca nodded thoughtfully. She looked at the both of them together and her heart sank slightly. Rebecca sighed she couldn't hold off on telling them any longer.

"Before we go there's something I have to tell you two."

Both Penny and Alex looked at Rebecca worried.

"Your dads company . . . it's owned by Wolfram and Hart," Rebecca explained, "If they're destroyed today I don't think it'll survive."

Both brother and sister thought about this. Alex shrugged lightly.

"Okay," he replied, "thanks for telling us."

Rebecca frowned. She was expecting more of a reaction then what she got. Sensing her disappointment Alex smiled at his wife.

"Did you think mom was stupid enough to leave dad with all the money?" Alex replied

"What about your father?" Rebecca asked

"He's going to get what he deserves."

Rebecca smirked at Alex. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder Rebecca turned to see Buffy.

"If we're going to go we better do it now." She commented

Rebecca nodded. She turned back and looked at her Husband and her Sister-in-law.

"This is it." Rebecca said, "We better get going."

"I'll meet you out the front . . . Sis." Penny smirked

Penny walked off leaving Alex and Rebecca alone. Alex embraced her at tight as he could.

"Don't you die on me again." He said softly.

"I'll try," Rebecca replied

After a moment they pulled Away. Alex sighed heavily as he watched his wife, possibly for the last time, wander through the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Angel and Buffy standing. He walk over and stared at them seriously. In return Buffy and Angel look at him curiously.

"Something on you mind Alex?" Buffy asked

"See those two women up there," Alex replied gesturing to Penny and Rebecca who were on the front steps with Shona.

"Yeah?"

"That's my sister and my wife," He explained, "if anything happens to either of them I'm going to be kicking both your asses you understand?"

Buffy and Angel smirked at each other.

"We'll make sure their safe." Angel replied

"Why can't I go?" Gunn Protested

"I already explained this," Rebecca replied, "No humans. Only Slayers, Vampires, Hell dimension and . . . Whatever Connor is."

"The hell dimension people are human."

"Yeah but they have big guns."

Gunn folded his arms and glared at the Divine One.

"I want a big gun." He replied.

Rebecca sighed.

"I need You, Xander and Alex to hold the fort okay?"

Gunn rolled his eyes.

"Alright but you better give me somethin' to kill later on."

"Deal," Rebecca replied, "we'll go find a big vampire nest for you."

Xander and Alex walked up and joined the pair.

"Don't worry Rebecca We'll keep Gunn occupied." He said

Rebecca nodded. Her attention was shifted to Alex. They stared at each other for a long moment. Although they said nothing the look in both their eyes spoke volumes. Neither of them was willing to say it but they were both thinking it.

'Goodbye I'll always love you.'

Rebecca turned and headed for the door.

"Move out." Rebecca ordered.

The crowed filtered out of the hotel until all that was left was Xander, Gunn and Alex.

"Yep fort holding duty," Xander mused, "if a horde of rampaging demons decide to take the hotel we're the one's the stop them."

All three smiled and nodded. Suddenly the meaning of Xanders joke sank in and the smile dropped from their faces.

"Anybody else get the feeling we got the worst part of this deal?" Xander asked

The combined army marched out of the hotel. In the front of the group Rebecca took the lead. She was flanked by Shona and Penny.

"How long d'you think 'till we see our first demon?" Shona asked

The army passed through the gates and hit the street. A moment later they stopped dead in their tracks.

"I'd say right about now." Penny replied as she surveyed the scene in front of her

Meters away from the combined army stood the demon forces that stretched as far as the eye could see. The demons ranged from five foot right up to twelve foot and all looked vicious and blood thirsty. Rebecca gripped the scythe tightly in her hand. Byron walked up to Rebecca and stared at the opposing force.

"They don't look very friendly" he commented

"No they don't." Rebecca replied

Byron turned at smiled at the Divine One.

"I guess someone should do something about them."

From his belt Byron pulled out a small short wave radio.

"Bring 'em around." he ordered

Rebecca looked at him curiously.

"Bring what around?"

"Just watch."

Suddenly the roar of car engines echoed through the air. From two side streets five retrofitted Hell dimension Pickup trucks raced out and skidded to a halt between both armies. On the back the tazer riflemen stood ready for action. Rebecca looked stunned at the sudden appearance of the vehicles.

"You didn't think the rifles were the only toys we brought with us did you?" Byron gloated, "What's the order commander?"

"We need to get the slayers out of jail." Rebecca replied

"No problem." Byron replied

Rebecca turned to Shona.

"You know where the main holding facility for the LAPD is right?"

"Yeah," Shona replied

"Take one of the trucks," Rebecca ordered, "we need those slayers out and armed as soon as possible, also if you can draw a few of the demons with you that'll be handy."

"You got it," Shona replied, "Pen your with me."

Shona took Penny, a few assigned slayers and some of the colonists over to one of the pickups. Rebecca stared down the demons as Buffy and Angel joined her.

"Everybody's ready." Buffy commented

"Good," Rebecca replied, "I say it's time we divide a conquer."

Rebecca gave the order and the army charge in. some of the troops jumped onto the pickups as they charged into the fray.

It took a few minutes for Shona's pickup to swerve its way through the demon forces. Once it was clear the truck picked up speed and headed for the jail. Shona was jostled around violently as the pickup screeched around the corner.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled, "we aint gonna be much use dead!"

"Sorry," Xander replied, "little Depth perception problem."

Penny looked at Xander curiously

"Xander?" she asked, "I though you stayed back at the hotel."

"Girl this is hell dimension Xander don't you remember?" Shona replied

Xander smiled.

"I like that," he replied, "makes me sound like an action figure."

"Yeah, well, keep your kung fu grip to yourself and watch the road."

"Yes ma'am."

They arrived at the holding facility. Xander brought the Truck screeching to a halt just outside the main doors. Shona Stepped out and frowned. The place was sealed tight. Every door and window under heavy bars.

"Damn it." Shona yelled, "You got something to get though this?"

Xander looked at the bars. He turned at moved to the back of the pickup. Just before he started to look a slow rumbling sound distracted him. He looked up and saw a good portion of the demon army charging at them.

"Ah . . . guys." Xander said

"What?" Shona asked as she moved in next to him.

It was then that she noticed the demons approaching.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, "we gotta get in now!"

"I think it's time to use my universal key." Xander commented as he climbed back into the cab of the truck.

The slayers and colonists jumped off the back just as Xander started the engine and floored it. The pickup jerked forward smashing its way through the front entrance of the holding facility, through the offices and out into the cells. Shona joined back up with Xander a moment later.

"Universal key huh?" she asked

Xander shrugged.

"It opens most doors."

Shona rolled her eyes and gestured penny to hHHhhelp her with the main door. As that came crashing down the group of slayers moved into the cells. Inside the incarcerated slayers looked anxiously out at them. Shona tried one of the cell doors but a moderate electric shock jolted her back.

"Damn these guys were prepared," she exclaimed.

"There has to be someway we can get them open." Penny replied

Xander looked around. Down the end of the hall was a generator. The cables lead to the cell doors. He turned and rushed back to the truck returning moments later with a wad of plastic explosive. Moving swiftly he attached the bomb to the generator he lit the fuse and bolted. A moment later the generator exploded sending metal fragments flying down the corridor. Right before they were about to celebrate their small victory the sound of tazer fire came from outside the building. Wasting no time the slayers kicked down the doors and piled out into the hall. Shona and Penny lead them outside just as the Demons arrived.

The fighting was intense. Swords swung everywhere as tazer blasts accompanied them. Around them members of both sides fells. Shona charged in blade flying. She stabbed one demon while kicking back another. Pulling her sword out her spun it around with expert precision removing the head of a third demon approaching from behind her. she ducked under a forth demons attack barrel rolling across the ground then piercing it's heart as it tried to strike at her on the ground.

Penny was having equal luck. She forced back two demons who were trying to make a move on a coupe of the colonists. After that she spun kicked another sending it flying back into the crowd. Just before she was going to charge that demon a larger one struck her on the back of the head causing her to fall to the ground. Fortunately she managed to swing herself around before his demon finished her off. Shona saw Penny struggling with the demon. Punching two other demons out of the way she charged in tackling the large demon onto the ground. She punched it across the face knocking it out cold. Shona turned and helped Penny back onto her feet.

"Thanks," penny said in relief, "I wasn't gonna last very long."

"Nobody hurts my main Girl," Shona replied, "Let's go we still have a lot more demons to . . . "

Shona stopped suddenly. Penny looked at Shona's shocked expression on her face with curiosity. A moment later she noticed the sword blade protruding from Shona's chest. The tall demon pulled the blade out and Shona collapsed to the ground. Penny looked up at the demon in a fiery anger. She swung out with her blade with lightning speed. At first the demon deflected the shots with his own blade but, a moment later, Penny got the upper hand stabbing the demon through the heart.

Penny scrambled back to Shona and lifted her up onto her lap. Although weak Shona could see the tears forming in Penny's eyes.

"Wow that really hurts." Shona joked

"Don't you die on me." Penny screamed

Shona looked up to her and smiled.

"Sorry girl it sounded better when I said it."

Penny laughed. She didn't mean to but Shona always managed to make her laugh. In between a coughing fit Shona looked at Penny curiously.

"What the hell are you still doin' here?" she asked slightly annoyed, "you got to get these slayers back to Beck."

"I-I can't," Penny replied anxiously, "not without you!"

"The hell you can't, "Shona replied getting weaker by the second, "You're more then ready to do this. Just one thing . . ."

She reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a small mask and handed it to Penny. Penny looked at it in surprise. This was one of the masks she threw away when she dropped her nickname. Shona smiled up at her.

". . . they don't need Penny to lead them they need Nighthawk."

Shona began to cough violently. She looked up at her slayer partner for the last time.

"Go get them." were her final words

Penny felt the life fade from Shona's body. She laid it down carefully onto the ground and stood up slowly. In one swift motion she slipped the small mask back over her eyes.

Nighthawk had returned.

Nighthawk kicked Shona's sword up into her spare hand and charged at the demons. Swinging her blades out she fought like a woman possessed in one single motion she stabbed one demon while deflecting a strike from a second. After the first fell she swung around severing the head of the second. This continued until she made her way to Xander.

"Get the truck out of the building. We're moving out." She ordered

"Got it Pen." Xander replied firing off a couple of shots.

Penny looked at him seriously.

"The name is Nighthawk." She replied

The demons spread across L.A. like a tsunami. Almost every street was covered by the Wolfram and Hart forces. It had taken Rebecca and the others the better part of a day to make it to the offices of Wolfram and Hart. Once the Divine One reached the front path the demons realized their plan and doubled back. It didn't take long for the main force to be overwhelmed.

"You know what would be good right about now," Angel commented as he knocked back some of the demons, "reinforcements."

Just then Xanders pickup screeched around the corner. It was followed by a large swarm of slayers who plowed into the demons. The most vicious of the slayers was Nighthawk who managed to cut her way to Rebecca.

"That's all of them." Nighthawk said seriously

Rebecca nodded. Suddenly something occurred to her which made her look around.

"Where's Shona?" she asked

Nighthawk gave her a look which explained everything.

"Oh," was the only reply Rebecca could give.

It took about another three hours before the main demon force was taken care off. There had been heavy casualties on both sides but in the end the combined forces of the slayers and colonists survived. Nighthawk sat angrily on her own. Rebecca noticed this and wandered over.

"Penny?" she asked softly.

There was no response. Rebecca noticed that Nighthawk was wearing her mask.

"Nighthawk?" Rebecca asked

Nighthawk turned and looked at Rebecca. There was pain in her eyes that Rebecca had never seen before.

"You okay?"

Nighthawk thought about this question.

"I will be soon," she replied giving Rebecca an insistent look, "After you kill the three bastards that had Shona killed."

This surprised Rebecca. She had never heard Nighthawk talk like that before. it almost sounded like a touch of Shona had sunk in. a sly smile crossed Rebecca's face.

"Don't worry," she replied, "I will."


	23. The Battle of Trinity pt 2

Chapter 22: The battle of Trinity pt 2

Jonas stared out the window at the combined slayer / colonist army and frowned. Pearl moved in next to him with a folder.

"We just had it confirmed their from the hell dimension." She explained

"I'm beginning to hate these surprises," Jonas replied, "Is everything ready here?"

"Yes sir," Pearl replied, "We have strike team members on every floor and the appropriate counter measures are in place."

"What do the partners say?"

"Pretty much what we know keep the building locked down tight."

"Is the barrier in place?"

"Yes sir the mystics doubled their efforts this time. I don't think the even the Divine One could punch her way through it."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves Pearl," Jonas replied thoughtfully, "we have to make sure none of them reach the elevator."

Outside Willow tested the new barrier carefully behind her stood Buffy, Angel, Byron and Rebecca.

"It's a lot stronger then I thought it would be," Willow commented

"That's not going to be a problem right?"

Willow stepped away and rejoined the group.

"Nope," she replied, "the spells designed to reverse its flow. If I was trying to break it we would have had a problem."

"Good."

"You're not going in alone," Angel said seriously

Rebecca flashed him a look.

"We're not going through this again." She replied

"The prophecy said that you have to enter the white room alone not the office. Wolfram and Hart have some pretty hefty internal defences you're not going to survive them alone."

"He right Rebecca we're not exactly sure what surprises Wolfram and Hart have for us inside," buffy continued, "it's not like we can walk in the door and say 'hi can we use your lift?'"

"Alright," Rebecca replied, "Byron take point down here while the four of us get inside."

"The five of us." Nighthawk corrected as she joined the group.

"No Nighthawk you're needed down here."

"I want to, like, see it in their faces Rebecca. When we bust in and stop them."

"I need people with a clear head you're not thinking straight at the moment."

"Like you are?"

Rebecca sighed. She placed a caring hand on Nighthawks shoulder.

"You're my plan B Nighthawk. If I don't make it I need you to lead everybody away from the building."

Nighthawk looked around stressed. Rebecca's expression softened.

"Please Nighthawk. I already lost Shona today I couldn't take it if I lost you as well."

Nighthawk looked into Rebecca's eyes. She knew there and then that her place was down on ground level.

"Just do one thing for me Rebecca," Nighthawk said, "go kick their asses."

Rebecca smiled and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Consider it done." She replied

Nighthawk moved away now all that was left was the four heroes.

The slayer general, the invulnerable vampire, the goddess and the Divine One.

Willow approached the barrier and placed the charm on. Slowly it began to glow. An electrical shockwave shot out across its length. Suddenly the barrier began to ripple it swirled like the ocean when the tide is coming in. A moment later it settled back down willow tested it again. Her hand passed straight through. She smiled triumphantly quickly Byron moved in and handed each of them a grappling gun.

"Just do it like I showed you," he explained, "all you need to do is just aim and fire."

"Anything else we need to remember?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah don't fall down it'll really hurt."

The group shot him a look Byron just smiled at them in return. After strapping on the harness they launched their hooks which sailed up the side of the building for a moment before securely latching onto the ledge. It took about five minutes to winch themselves onto the roof. Angel pulled out the plans for the building and scanned them over.

"The vent should be over here." He said seriously.

Back on ground level the rest of the slayers and colonists waited patiently. The ground began to shake unexpectedly Byron frowned as he tried to find the source it didn't take him long to find it. From out of the side streets the second wave of demons rushed in. Thinking on his feet Byron moved into the centre of the crowd.

"Lock and load!" he yelled to the group

The colonists opened fire and the slayers readied their weapons as the demons moved in for the strike.

In an empty hallway near the top floor two members of the strike team were on their patrol. One of them halted and indicated to the other to do so. Lying on the ground was the cover from the ventilation shaft. As the first one investigated the second was subdued by Angel. As the first turned to see what happened to his partner Buffy rushed in and kicked him in the head knocking them out cold. Gesturing that it was safe Rebecca and Willow stepped out of the shadows.

"Come on the elevators this way." Rebecca said softly

The four of them walked cautiously down the hallway. Something didn't feel right it. This was almost too easy.

"I thought you said they had heft security in this building?" Buffy asked

"They did when I was here," Angel replied, "maybe their standards are slipping."

Unbeknownst to them their journey down the passage triggered a silent alarm. Suddenly two heavy steel doors shut either end of the hallway.

"You were saying." Rebecca commented

Panels in the wall slid open. Zombies began to trudge out slowly and head straight for them. Willow frowned

"Zombies?" she asked curiously

Buffy shrugged

"I guess they don't have as much money to pay security guys anymore." She said

Spinning the scythe confidently in her hand Rebecca walked up to one of the zombies and swung her blade. The head sliced off the rotten body effortlessly and the body dropped to the ground.

"These guys don't seem that challenging." Rebecca commented

A moment later the headless zombie began to move. He crawled over to his head, picked it up and placed it back on his neck. The group watched in disgust as the severed head reattached itself.

"Healing zombies," Angel said, "much more of a challenge."

The group charged it. Rebecca kicked back one of the zombies while angel ripped the arm off another. Willow sent three flying with an energy ball before punching another one. After each attack the zombies simply pulled themselves together and resumed their attack.

"It's not good they just keep rebuilding themselves." Buffy said

Rebecca and willow looked at each other. They both had the same idea simultaneously

"Then we're just going to have to destroy all of them at once." Willow said

Rebecca nodded. Dodging the zombies they both moved to the center of the hallway. Looking at each other seriously they both joined one of their hands. Concentrating hard both Rebecca and Willow stretched out their other hands and a stream of energy flew out. All of the zombies stopped moving and grabbed their heads like they're in pain. The zombie's bodies began to inflate until they all burst like balloons. Pieces of zombie covered the hallway and the group. Buffy shot the two magic users a look as she scraped entrails off her top.

"Eww." She exclaimed

Rebecca and Willow shrugged sheepishly

"Sorry." Willow replied

"Aright let's keep moving." Rebecca said

Using her full uber-slayer strength she forced down the steel door and the group continued on. They rounded the corner and found the elevator. This was it the final destination for Rebecca. Nervously they approached.

Just then both elevators doors opened and a fully armed strike team piled out their guns aimed squarely at them. Behind them Pearl smugly walked out. She folded her arms and shook her head.

"You know how much it cost to make zombies who could heal themselves?" Pearl said

"You people have way too much free time." Buffy replied

"You should know slayer you waste most of it with your feeble threats," pearl replied, "This is it Rebecca, end of the line."

"We're not done yet." Rebecca replied

Pearl sighed. From her pocket she pulled out a rectangular shaped black device with a single switch. She waved it in front of the Divine Ones face.

"You know I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this but you've become too much of a pest." She said calmly.

"What the hell is that?" Rebecca asked

"Let's just say that when we made you an investment we added an insurance policy."

Rebecca frowned. That didn't sound good what ever that box did it wasn't going to end well for anybody.

"To tell you the truth Rebecca I was hoping you would join our team," Pearl continued, "You could have been the best. Nobody could have touched you and nobody would have tried."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Pearl smiled and looked at her team.

"But I guess you've made your decision albeit the wrong one. All that is left is for me to . . . "

Pearl looked down at her hand and frowned. The box had gone. She looked over to Rebecca who was waving the box in her hand. While Pearl was running through her monologue Rebecca used her full speed and took the box before she noticed she had moved.

"You talk to much Pearl," Rebecca exclaimed.

"And you don't pay attention." Pearl replied

Rebecca wasn't sure what that meant. Suddenly the box evaporated. Before she had time to wonder what happened Pearl ordered the team to attack. Willow had had enough this had to end now. Confidently she strode out in front of the group.

"Divide." She said confidently

Suddenly the strike team flew apart in opposite directions. Pearl looked at her in shock. Her magic was supposed to be diminished this wasn't supposed to happen.

"You know what, Rebecca's right, you do talk too much. While you were rehearsing your speech I felt out the suppression magic you were using and cancelled it. This should make things a lot fairer now." Willow continued

The goddess turned and smiled brightly at the Divine One.

"Now it's up to you sweetie." Willow said confidently

Rebecca turned to face the four of them. For the first time in as many months she was speechless. These three people meant the world to here and there be enough time to say what she wanted to say.

"You guys . . ." she started

"Hey," Buffy interrupted, "no goodbyes, we're going to see you again."

Rebecca smirked she moved in and gave them all a group hug.

"I love you guys so much." She said softly

"We love you to honey." Buffy replied

"Go make us proud." Angel continued

Rebecca pulled away from the group. Gripping the scythe tightly she walked over and entered the elevator. She took one last look at her family before the doors closed. Buffy, Angel and Willow looked at each other.

"Shall we clean up this mess before we go?" Angel asked

"It would be rude not to." Willow replied

Reading themselves willow released the spell. Angel stormed up and grabbed pearl by the neck. Pearl looked at him in fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked

Angel smiled at her.

"I was thinking of letting you go." He replied

A window smashed as Pearl sailed out of the window and hurtled to the ground. Angel walked over to see if she landed yet but something else caught his attention.

"Guys." He said seriously as he gestured them to the window.

Buffy and Willow joined and were shocked by what they saw. The ground was a mixture of slayer, demon and colonist. Tazer blasts flew everywhere as the combined army tried to hold back the flood.

"We have to get down their." Buffy said seriously

Nighthawk swung her blades wildly as Byron shot off a few more rounds.

"I hope they get back soon," Byron said as he smashed his rifle over one of the demons heads, "This is becoming less fun."

"They'll be here." Nighthawk replied as she sunk her blade through the chest of an advancing demon.

Just then a member of the strike team flew out of one of the lower windows. He was closely followed by three ropes. Buffy, Angel and Willow slid down and joined the Colonist commander

"We have to move now." Buffy ordered

"You got it," Byron replied.

Blasting another demon he pulled out his radio again.

"Light the candles." He ordered

Some of the colonists lowered their guns and pulled out tubes of plastic explosives. They lit the fuses and tossed them on the ground. On Buffys cue the slayers made a path and lead the colonists to a safe distance. The demons picked up the explosives and looked at them curiously. They were enjoying the show just as the bombs exploded sending a fireball high into the sky. Byron looked at what was left of the demon army in surprise.

"God they really were stupid weren't they." He commented

Brother Gabriel waited patiently a few miles down the road. The arrangement was that he and some of his brethren would portal the group to safety after the Divine One entered the white room. The combined army arrived a few minutes later. Buffy nodded to Brother Gabriel who raised his hand and chanted. A portal opened right next to him which was soon joined by several others which were opened by his fellow monks. Brother Gabriel approached the Slayer General

"Did the Divine One make it in?" he asked

"Yep," Buffy replied, "Watched her go in myself."

The monk sighed in a combination of relief and worry.

"Now it is up to fate."

"Let's hope that fate is on our side today," Buffy replied, "So you're aware of the change of plan right?"

"Yes I was informed. Are you sure it was a wise idea not to inform the Divine One about the final passage of the prophecy?"

"She has enough on her plate to deal with as is. The last thing she needs to know about is what's going to happen in the dessert."

Rebecca took a deep breath and looked at the buttons. She raised her hand and concentrated. A green flame surrounded the button panel which was followed by a sequence of buttons pressing themselves. Once the sequence was complete a large white button materialised at the very top. Cautiously she pressed it. There was a bright flash of light which lead Rebecca to her destination.

The white room.

She looked around at the monotone décor curiously. That's when she noticed the figure walking towards her. She didn't need to work out who it was she already knew from her time in the afterlife. Becky looked at the Divine One closely.

"Congratulations," she said blandly, "We never really expected you to get this far."

"I like to finished what I start." Rebecca replied, "Like you back in the hell dimension."

"That's true but, lets face it, it wasn't you who stopped me was it? It was the original me inside your head."

"What's your point?"

"My point, Divine One, is that you are useless on your own."

"That's not even close to true."

"Isn't it? Those two monks, that lackey demon from the Powers That Be, those two girl scouts you used to lead ring any bells?"

Becky walked up closer to Rebecca her face a picture of concentration.

"Let's not forget the help from the Vampire-Witch and the Uber-Slayer. I know you have trouble dealing with reality Rebecca but this is the truth. With out them you'd be naked, vulnerably. Not worth anyone's time, hell, do you even know why you're here?"

"To stop the Trinity," Rebecca replied, "for a tunnel of information you don't seemed to know that much."

Becky laughed which caused Rebecca to frown curiously.

"That's not why you're here," Becky replied, "You're here because some guy scribbled a few lines down on a napkin a thousand years ago and you followed it like the lost little sheep you are."

Rebecca studied Becky's body language. She readied the scythe.

"You might be right Becky but your body is telling me 'I'm stalling' either way I get the pleasure of destroying you."

Becky pondered this.

"Yeah I suppose you could kill me while I'm in this form," she replied, "But that wouldn't be fair would it. The best way to do this is if . . . "

The conduit began to glow. Its form and shape shimmered until it completely transformed itself. Rebecca stood in horror as Conduit Rebecca adjusted her green jacket.

". . . You fought yourself." Conduit Rebecca concluded

Rebecca gritted her teeth. She charged at her double. Conduit Rebecca raised her hand and the Divine One flew back against the wall. she struggled against the conduits power but it matched her own. Conduit Rebecca approached slowly.

"What's the plan now Divine One?" she asked


	24. The Battle of Trinity pt 3

Chapter 23: The Battle of Trinity Pt 3

. . . "Yeah I suppose you could kill me while I'm in this form," Becky replied, "But that wouldn't be fair would it. The best way to do this is if . . . "

The conduit began to glow. Its form and shape shimmered until it completely transformed itself. Rebecca stood in horror as Conduit Rebecca adjusted her green jacket.

". . . You fought yourself." Conduit Rebecca concluded

Rebecca gritted her teeth. She charged at her double. Conduit Rebecca raised her hand and the Divine One flew back against the wall. She struggled against the conduits power but it matched her own. Conduit Rebecca approached slowly.

"What's the plan now Divine One?" she asked

Rebecca fought as hard as she could but the more she struggled the more pressure Conduit Rebecca applied.

"Still trying to play the hero huh?" Conduit Rebecca asked

She looked down on the ground. Lying there silently was the scythe. Casually she walked over and picked it up and held it lightly in her hands.

"Thanks for the gift Divine One the Trinity's gonna love it."

"Give that back." Rebecca demanded

Conduit Rebecca looked up at the Divine One.

"Wait I know this game this is where I ask 'or what' right? Sorry Beck your time is up."

The conduit turned and headed for the other end of the white room. Rebecca struggled as hard as she could but still couldn't break free. Then the words of her mother floated through her head.

_You were sent in there to learn Rebecca not to defeat. What did you learn honey?_

Arrogance is their main weakness. There must be something that she was overlooking. Then it came to her Conduit Rebecca could only mimic her three powers separately no combined. This is the edge she needed. Closing her eyes Rebecca began to concentrate. Her body was surrounded by a green flaming aura. A moment later the binding spell holding her failed and she dropped to the ground. Slowly she looked up at Conduit Rebecca with intense concentration.

Conduit Rebecca was about to leave the white room when all of a sudden the scythe vanished in a flash of green fire. Surprised she saw the Divine One standing confidently holding the blade the conduit just held. Conduit Rebecca folded her arms in amusement.

"Oh so i _now_ /i is the part where you play the hero." She said

"No," Rebecca replied, "I'm not playing. I am."

"Fine by me."

Conduit Rebecca charged at Rebecca with lightning speed. Rebecca blocked the first attack the countered with the scythe. Using the momentum from the hit Conduit Rebecca swung around and tripped the Divine One. Rebecca rolled out of the way just before Conduit Rebecca fist landed. She flipped back onto her feet

"You have my power!" Rebecca said as she spun kicked the conduit in the stomach.

"You have my speed!" Rebecca continued as she kicked her in the face.

"But you don't have my moves."

Conduit Rebecca growled as she flipped back up onto her feet. Her face dropped as she discovered that Rebecca was no where to be seen. She turned around and to her shock Rebecca was standing behind her, scythe ready, giving her a smug smile.

"I hope you remember that for next time." Rebecca said as she swung her blade around.

The conduit had no time to react. The scythe severed her head sending it flying across the white room. The conduits body collapsed to the ground then dissolved into white energy before disappearing completely. Rebecca breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She lowered her blade a took a moment to recover. Slowly she turned and faced the back of the white room. There was only one thing left.

The Trinity

After that she will be done. She could live out the rest of her life with her husband away from danger. This was a nice dream that Rebecca wanted to hold onto. She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for the next step. Slowly she raised her hand. The back wall began to ripple and shimmer. Slowly a portal opened to reveal the last thing she'd expected a simple wooden. This threw off the Divine One who was expecting something like fire and brimstone. Slowly she walked to the door and opened it.

The door lead to what looked like a study room of an extravagant mansion. The walls were filled with books and around the room were voluble objects, artefacts and pieces of artwork. This in no way looked like the home of all evil in fact it looked quite the opposite. It had a very warm and inviting feel about it. This worried Rebecca. She gripped the scythe cautiously ready for anything. Down the other end of the room there was a fireplace with a roaring fire. Above the mantle was a round plaque, Very detailed. It looked like it could separate into three pieces with a smaller circle in the centre.

"Fascinating piece isn't it," a voice said from the side of the room, "They say it was made over many years, of course, this is a replica. The original is housed in a very safe place."

Rebecca turned in surprise. Standing in the corner of the room was a tall slender elderly man of about eighty years. His medium length silver hair was brushed back and styled to perfection. The old man turned and smiled a warm inviting smile.

"You must forgive my friend," another voice said as he stepped out of the shadows, "he does tent to dribble on about the Signum a little too much."

This man was shorter and rounder then the other but that didn't make him seem any less kind. His scruffy hair, dark grey in color, sat on top of his head like steel wool. The first man turned to the second.

"Well there's no reason to be rude to the poor girl is there? She was appreciating a piece of art I wanted to give her some background."

"Gentlemen please we're ignoring our guest." A third voice said from behind Rebecca. Slowly she turned to look at who was talking.

The third gentlemen was tall and graceful. Every movement he made was like a dance. Like the others the third man smiled disarmingly his small white moustache stretching over his long thin face as he did so.

"Dear Rebecca please take a seat." He said graciously

"I'm fine." Rebecca replied

"Oh but where are our manners," the first man said moving into the centre of the room, "my name is Wolf, this is Ram . . ."

Wolf gestured to the portly man.

". . . and Hart."

Wolf Gestured to the graceful man who bowed slightly. Rebecca looked at the kind gentlemen uneasily.

"You guys run the law firm."

"We are the proprietors, yes." Wolf replied, "We provide a service for those who need it."

"You kill people."

"That is a part of life dear girl," Ram replied, "It is going to happen to all of us eventually, granted, it would of happened sooner if you allowed our apocalypse to happen but we find the small interruption by yourself and your friends makes life interesting."

"You see Rebecca the world needs us." Hart continued

Rebecca looked at Hart inquisitively.

"How does the world need a group of psychopathic mass-murderers?"

"You're looking at it too locally girl. We the help maintain the delicate balance of good and evil in this world."

"Balance?"

"Absolutely, "Wolf explained, "You see too much on either end of the scale and the world would simply slip into chaos."

Rebecca looked at Wolf suspiciously.

"You people try to destroy the world on a regular basis." She exclaimed, "How is that maintaining a balance?"

Ram sighed.

"Destroy is such an ugly word we like to think of it as reallocating species management. Occasionally we like to put another species in charge of this planet."

"What gives you the right to do that?"

"We don't need the 'right'" Wolf replied loosing some of his calm, "for eon we watched this world evolve from a simple mud ball to what it is today."

Hart and Ram gave him a look and Wolf calmed down. Suddenly three arm chairs materialised and the three old gentlemen sat down in a row in front of the Divine One. Wolf interlaced his fingers in front of himself and regarded Rebecca curiously.

"I don't understand where this hostility toward us is coming from," he pondered, "In a way; we three gentlemen are your grandparents."

"You're not my grandparents." Rebecca replied

"Oh but we are Rebecca. We authorized Judson to recreate you. You exist because we willed it." Hart replied

"Think logically my dear. We don't need to resort to violence to resolve this issue."

Rebecca looked at the three men cautiously. Although they didn't seem dangerous she wasn't willing to drop her guard.

"Do you know what we're capable of? Do you have any idea what we can do for you?" Ram said calmly

"Do for me?" Rebecca asked curiously

Wolf shrugged lightly

"Why wouldn't we, you are our grandchild, the question is what does Rebecca Whitfield want, no, no that's the wrong phrase, what does Rebecca Whitfield deserve?"

Again Rebecca looked at the three men cautiously. From a side table Hart picked up a small glass sphere. He played with it lightly in his hands.

"We can give you everything. Anything that you desire, for instance . . ."

Hart looked deeply into Rebecca's eyes.

". . . Your mother."

"That's right baby I could be with you again." Dawn's voice came from behind Rebecca

Rebecca tensed up. This had to be a trick. Slowly she turned to see Dawn smiling at her proudly. Slowly Dawn walked up next to her and put her arms around her daughter. It felt like her and she did have her smell. A small part of Rebecca jumped with excitement at seeing her mother alive but she couldn't escape the truth.

Rebecca grabbed Dawns shirt. She pushed her hard sending her flying back against the wall. When she hit she evaporated into white light. Rebecca turned and glared angrily at the Trinity.

"That's not my mother," she growled, "and don't you dare do that again!"

Rebecca readied the scythe and waited for the response. Wolf shook his head slowly.

"Why are you resisting Rebecca? This is a once in a life time opportunity. Anything that your heart desires can be yours." He replied

"What I want is for you to be over." Rebecca snapped

"Really?" Ram replied, "Let me ask you a question what would Alex say if he was in this position?"

Rebecca glared at Ram angrily.

"Don't bring my husband into this."

"My dear he's already involved. He became involved when you said the phrase 'I do'."

Hart looked into the sphere lightly. He then tossed it to Rebecca.

"Wouldn't you like a peaceful life with your husband away from all this fighting?" he asked, "We can provide that for you."

The sphere began to glow. Rebecca looked at it curiously as the light grew brighter and brighter. It gave off a brilliant flash which caused Rebecca to close her eyes. When she opened them she was lying in bed. Rebecca looked around curiously at the unfamiliar house. Where did they send her? Suddenly she felt someone start to slowly kiss her neck. She was about to retaliate but she quickly realised who it was.

"Morning honey." Alex said sweetly

Rebecca rolled over. Alex smiled at her warmly which caused her to return the smile. Slowly he slid over and kissed her deeply. She melted the kiss was amazing. Alex pulled back and stared at her loving.

"You don't really have to go to work today do you?" he asked

"What did you have in mind?" Rebecca replied still a little shaken from the kiss

Alex smiled at her mischievously. He reached over and slowly began to unbutton Rebecca's silk pyjama top.

"I was thinking that we could both spend some time together." Alex replied

He folded open the top then ran his hand lightly over her breast. Rebecca got chills Alex always knew the places she liked to be touched. Rebecca was about to let go when reality set it. She placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Wait, I can't do this." She replied

"What?" Alex replied in confusion

Rebecca climbed out of bed and quickly buttoned up her top. Angrily she stormed out into the living area.

"This isn't going to work!" she called out, "this isn't real."

"But we can make it real," Wolf replied as the three men materialised in the corner of the room, "This is what you want isn't it?"

"Stop it now!" Rebecca demanded her patience beginning to wear thin.

"Perhaps this might persuade you." Ram continued.

"Mommy!" a small girl called out from the doorway.

The girl looked about five with light brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was tied back into two pig tails and her smile lit up a room. The small girl rushed up and wrapped herself around Rebecca's legs.

"Can we open them now?" the girl begged, "Can we, can we, can we?"

Rebecca looked down at the small girl in confusion. There was something familiar about her.

"I'm sorry Rebecca Kelly got a little too excited," Alex said from the doorway.

He bent down and called over the little girl. The girl unwrapped herself from Rebecca and rushed over to Alex. Alex looked at her playfully

"What did I tell you last night?" he asked her

The girl pouted.

"We won't open presents until mommy and daddy say so." Kelly replied grumpy

"That's right."

The girl turned and looked at Rebecca hopefully.

"Is it okay mommy?" she asked

Rebecca wasn't sure what was happening. That's when she noticed the Christmas tree in the corner with all the presents under it. Rebecca smiled lightly and looked back at Kelly

"Alright you can open them." she said

The girl rushed over excitedly and started to rip open the paper. Rebecca watched the scene as her husband helped their daughter.

"A loving husband and a sweet beautiful child what else would you need?" Hart asked from behind her

Rebecca kept watching. They were right this was perfect. Rebecca turned and faced the Trinity.

"I know what I want;" Rebecca replied seriously, "Take me back to reality."

"You don't seem to be grasping the concept," Wolf replied, "anything that you want."

"Oh I understand it," Rebecca replied, "I also noticed that, for some reason, you three are stalling."

"Preposterous."

"You wouldn't be offering me this unless I was a real threat to you."

Wolf was about to reply but Ram stopped him.

"She's right," he said, "This is too perfect. What you want is reality."

Ram raised his hand. A ball of energy manifested inside was an image of a rainy alleyway where Angel and the others fought after defeating the circle of the black thorn. Rebecca looked at Ram curiously.

"What if we never offered your father the position at Wolfram and Hart?"

"If you did that then I would never have been created." Rebecca replied

"Oh no you still will. The only difference is that the whole apocalypse attempt will never occur."

"What are you trying to do?" Rebecca asked

Ram didn't reply all three men disappeared. Suddenly there was another bright flash of light. Rebecca looked around curiously. She was sitting at the bar at Gen S. . . . Wait no it wasn't it was Club Hellmouth. Only it looked different, slightly more modern. From the back room Shona stormed out angrily she noticed Rebecca sitting at the bar and walked up to her.

"Can you go talk to her please before I go hurt her with something heavy?" She asked

Again Rebecca was confused.

"Talk to who?" she asked Shona

"Nighthawk she's sayn' that the juniors need uniforms."

Rebecca stood up and followed Shona into the training room. Inside Nighthawk beamed happily as she stood next to the three junior slayers who were all wearing capes.

"See what I mean!" Shona yelled

"Oh come on!" Nighthawk replied, "They are, like, sooo adorable!"

"Do I really have to wear pink?" Roxy asked, "It's really not my color."

Rebecca looked at the room cautiously. She was still trying to figure out the Trinity's game plan.

"Do somethin' Beck." Shona asked

"Yeah." Nighthawk replied

"I am not talking to you mask girl!" Shona snapped

Just then Faith and Wood entered the room.

"You sayin' I cheated?" Faith asked

"What would you call using your slayer strength in our tennis match?"

"It's a stupid sport anyways."

Faith looked up at the juniors and jumped.

"Whoa," she exclaimed, "Is there somethin' B's not tellin' me?"

"I just thought it would, like, make us look fully dangerous and stuff." Nighthawk replied

Shona pointed at Nighthawk in frustration.

"Can we replace her with somethin' useful? Like a small dog or a squirrel or something?" Shona asked

"Hey!" Nighthawk snapped, "I don't see you contributing."

"I'm gonna contribute my fist to your face in a second." Shona replied

Faith smirked. She walked up next to Rebecca and folded her arms.

"Think you better pry those two apart before they do damage." She said

Rebecca didn't reply. She had been ignoring the action for the past couple of minutes and tried to focus on the reason the Trinity was showing her this.

"Beck?" Faith asked curiously, "You alright?"

Slowly Rebecca made her way out of the room and back into the club. Faith shot a worried glance over to Wood who followed her. Shona had noticed Rebecca's spaced out expression and decided to investigate as well. Rebecca paced around the empty dance floor closely followed by the others.

"Is there something wrong Rebecca?" Wood asked

"yeah." Rebecca replied

"Is there something we can do?"

"No"

The group looked at each other confused as Rebecca continued to survey the scene.

"Their trying to force me away, why?" she thought out loud

She ran the images of the time she spent with the Trinity through her mind then something occurred to her. The three men mimicked human a little too well. Every time she came closer to them they tensed up slightly. Not many people would notice this but she was still adept at reading body language. She was a genuine threat to them but what was it about her that made them so nervous. Rebecca's eyes snapped open.

"The scythe." Rebecca said

"What about the Scythe?" Wood asked

Rebecca ignored them. She looked up at the sealing.

"I know what it is!" Rebecca called out, "I know what makes you scared!"

"Could you tell us 'cause right now it's you?" Shona replied

"My name is Rebecca Whitfield! I am the Divine One! I will stop you!"

Shona walked up and placed a caring hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Maybe you need to lie down or somethin'." She said

Rebecca pushed Shona away. She raised her hand and Shona flew back against the wall. The rest of the group stepped back in shock.

"That's new." Nighthawk said nervously

Suddenly Rebecca was surrounded by a green flaming aura. Her clothes began to morph back to what they were before the illusion. In her hands she gripped the scythe tightly. Suddenly the illusion dissipated and she was returned to the study. The Trinity stood in front of Rebecca in their true form each of them looking like their name sake. Wolf snarled and beards his teeth.

"So be it Divine One." he growled

Wolf moved at lightning speed. He punched Rebecca in the stomach at full force. The Divine One flew back, smashing through the door, and landed roughly in a pitch black room. Rebecca climbed to her feet painfully. She felt her side and noticed that a couple of her ribs were broken. The three demons marched in. Rebecca readied the scythe and charged at them. Ram ducked under her fist swing then blocked the second. With a swift punch he knocked the scythe out of Rebecca's had and sent it flying across the room. Now the trinity went on the offensive. Hart slammed his hoof into the back of Rebecca's knee forcing her to drop to the ground. Wolf punched her across the face sending her crashing to the ground, blood pouring from her forehead.

Rebecca struggled to her feet. Ram helped by grabbing her by the hair and dragging her up. He punched her rapidly with a series of body blows the finished. He pushed her off to Wolf who grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her down and kneed her in the face. Rebecca fell backwards into the waiting arms of Hart. Hart grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. He quickly pulled out a blade and stabbed her in the stomach. Rebecca gasped in pain as Hart twisted the blade. He pulled it out a moment later and kicked her in the wound. Rebecca flew back a fair distance and landed roughly on the ground. She placed a hand on the knife wound then looked at the blood.

Tiredly she looked at the three advancing demons who were taking their time. She closed her eyes and apologised mentally to her aunt that she would never see her again. Rebecca fell forward and dropped to the ground. Her blood covered hand landed on something cool and metallic. Rebecca looked up and saw the Scythe. A moment later her hand began to glow. This was followed a moment later by the Scythe beginning to glow. The red paint began to crack and peel off the weapon. Suddenly she felt a rush of energy fill her body. Rebecca didn't know what was happening to her or the scythe.

The Tomb, Sunnydale California – 2003

The old woman waits patiently. The news that Buffy had pulled out the scythe had reached her about a few minutes ago and she was ready to explain. A moment later a portal opened next to her. She wasn't surprised by this she was expecting the visit.

"Hello Gabriel." She said softly

Brother Gabriel didn't reply he looked at the woman in concern.

"Are you sure it was wise leading the slayer to the scythe now?" he asked, "The first is about to make his final move."

"All the more reason for her to hold it now." The old woman replied

"But are you absolutely sure it is safe."

The woman looked at Brother Gabriel calmly.

"Gabriel you and I both know that Buffy Summers is the slayer who defied destiny. Trust me when I say that if she holds the Scythe it will be in the hands of the Divine One when it is needed."

"I'm not so sure."

"You trusted her with the key."

"That is true but there were circumstances. Glorificus was about to destroy us."

"And there are circumstances in this situation. The prophecy is very clear Gabriel. The slayers sister will have a daughter and she will stop the Trinity and her with use the power of the golden scythe to do it."

Brother Gabriel remembered the line from the prophecy.

I _when the blood of the divine touches the blade it's true power shall be reviled and the Divine One she wield her weapon, the weapon of the divine, the golden scythe. _/I

The red paint completely evaporated revealing the blinding gold color underneath. Rebecca reached out and gripped the Scythe. She felt its power coarse through her body just as the trinity arrived.

"Sadly our time is up Rebecca," Wolf said, "We have a world to destroy staring with the slayers."

He reached out with his hand and energy began to pool. Once it has reached it full energy a beam shot out. Moving quickly Rebecca swung around and held up the glowing scythe. The beams energy spilled over the force field the scythe created. The trinity looked shocked as Rebecca flipped back onto her feet. She held the golden scythe confidently.

"You're right," Rebecca replied, "time is up but it's not mine."

The Trinity looked at each other. They charged in with a series of attacks but the Divine One dodged every single one of them. Rebecca countered with a series of kicks which separated the demons away from her. Rebecca stormed up to wolf but before he could retaliate she swung down with the blade and plunged it through his heart. Wolf screamed then lay motionless. Moving swiftly she bolted over to Ram who was almost on his feet. She kicked the back of his legs then, when he dropped to his knees, swung the blade severing his head. Rebecca looked around for Hart.

Hart made a break for it while she was attacking the other two. Rebecca sized up the distance and in one confident motion she threw the scythe at him. It sailed across the room and embedded deep into his back. He dropped to the ground as Rebecca rushed up. She pulled the blade out and looked at the once mighty demon trio. She sighed in relief. It was finally done and over with.

Suddenly the ground began to quake. The room shook violently which made it very hard for Rebecca to remain standing. From the middle of the room there was an explosion. Rebecca was thrown back and when she opened her eyes again the elevator doors slid open. Tiredly she stepped out into the lobby of Wolfram and Hart L.A. the whole building was shaking. She noticed that the floor was getting extremely hot. Moving quickly Rebecca charged into the CEO's office and dived out the window. Falling a short distance she rolled the landing and quickly jumped back onto her feet. She ran as fast as she could to the front of the building but was knocked onto the ground by the huge explosion.

A giant fireball ripped up the center of the Wolfram and Hart office, blowing out every window, and shooting out hundreds of feet into the air. This wasn't just happening in Los Angeles. All over the world every Wolfram and Hart office met with the same fate. Each of them exploded into a fiery wreck. As debris fell all around her Rebecca lay panting on the ground. The residual effects of the golden scythe had worn off and the pain was beginning to set in. just then she felt two sets of hands help her to her feet. It took a moment to recognise them but soon she realised it was the brothers.

"Are you alright Divine One?" Samuel asked

Rebecca was unsteady on her feet. The brothers held her confidently

"I think so," Rebecca replied, "What are you two doing here?"

"Gabriel sent us to check on you," Marcus replied, "Did you complete your task?"

Rebecca looked at them and smiled.

"They're dead." She replied

"Then it is truly over." Samuel replied

Rebecca was about to reply when she felt something. It was a small rumbling coming from the ground she looked up and noticed the dust cloud coming from the direction of the desert.

"No," she replied, "I don't think it is."


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nevada desert, Nevada – ten minutes later

A portal opened in the middle of the sandy dunes. The brothers helped Rebecca, who was still fatigued from her fight with the Trinity, through. All three looked up and were shocked by what they saw.

It was a demon force ten times the size of the one she first fought and it was charging straight for Los Angeles. Rebecca guessed that a lot of people weren't very happy about the destruction of their law firm and sent the remainder of the army to kill her. Rebecca stood defiantly and gripped the golden scythe tightly.

"Go," Rebecca ordered, "head back to the monastery."

"Divine One?" Marcus asked concerned

"They're not after you their after me. Go"

Samuel and Markus looked at each other in concern. Slowly Rebecca turned and looked at them.

"I said go!" she snapped

There was no arguing with her. She finally knew her place. The brothers bowed gracefully

"It has been an honor serving you Divine One." They said before

"I love you guys," Rebecca replied, "I couldn't have made it this far with out you. Go before it's too late."

The brothers nodded. They opened a portal behind them and entered in. then Rebecca was alone.

"This is my fight." she said to herself

"This is my fight?" Angel asked curiously as he stepped in next to her, "bit melodramatic don't you think?"

Rebecca looked at him in surprise.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" she asked

"Same as you," he replied calmly, "I'm going to try and stop the giant demon hoard from destroying the city."

"I don't need your help." Rebecca replied

At that point Rebecca lost her balance again. Angel caught her and held her steady.

"You're not exactly light on your feet at the moment." Angel replied

"So this is where the final show down is." Nighthawk said as she moved into the other side of Rebecca.

"I think we can take 'em." Byron replied as he moved in next to Angel his tazer rifle charging

"Maybe we should do this in height order?" Willow asked as she stepped in next to Nighthawk

"Come on Will," Buffy replied walking up next to the goddess, "It's gonna be hard enough as it is without working out whose taller."

Rebecca looked at the group curiously. Buffy smirked at her niece

"You really thought we were going to miss all the fun huh?" she asked

Rebecca smiled in return. She looked back at the demon army.

"So it's the six of us verses all the demons." she commented

"Not exactly." Buffy replied

Rebecca looked at her aunt in confusion. She looked behind her as a series of portals began to open. Out of each of them a sea of slayers began to pour out. Rebecca was shocked she didn't have the energy to count them all but if she had to guess she would say that every slayer in the world was coming to this desert.

"You're not alone anymore Rebecca," Angel said softly, "we'll be with you to the end."

Rebecca felt a tear forming in her eye. Angel hugged her lightly then they went back to the task at hand.

"What's the plan commander?" Byron asked

Rebecca looked up at the demon that soared overhead.

"Personally I want to slay the dragon." She said

Angel frowned

"I don't recommend it," he replied, "see it's all the way up there and we're down here it's a lot of jumping just doesn't look right. Why don't you go for one of these smaller guys in front?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Angel shrugged

"I was just suggesting." He concluded

Rebecca lifted the golden scythe into a readied position.

"Okay, let's go to work." She said as she brought the blade down on the first demon


End file.
